Weapons Of Love And Passion
by IkutoForever
Summary: Itachi is forced by his clan to marry Pein. He hates the cold-hearted Pein, but everything changes when Pein comes home drunk one night. Lee returns to his village for revenge, and falls for Gaara? PeinIta and some LeeGaa. Yaoi, lemon and other craps.
1. Prologue

b**Weapons Of Love and Passion: Prologue**/b

I_Warning: Yaoi and lemon in later chappies, strong language and violence/gore._

_Pairings: Main pairings are PeinIta and LeeGaa, will be other side pairings throughout the story._/I

This is set in the olden days where girls aren't allowed to go to school, strict rules are laid out between a male and female, when women marry means they belong to their husbands and where play stations and halter tops don't exist. Women are forbidden to wear mini skirts so don't bother to ask me why the hell didn't I let them wear cool clothes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.:Third POV:.

Lee and Sakura was dragged outside the village, Sakura was in tears while Lee was desperately trying to punch and kick his way out of Kakashi and Deidaras' grip.

"You two are a disgrace to our village, Lee I am very disappointed in you. I always thought you knew better," Gai said as he shook his head sadly. Lee, for the first time, felt hatred towards his idol, they have known each other since forever and the man didn't believe him?

"Believe what you want, but we are innocent. Sakura-san and I are only friends, we're not having an affair!" Lee yelled as he felt tears stinging his own eyes.

"And exactly what proof do you have?" Pein, the villages' leader, spoke for the first time since the capture.

"We… We don't have any proof but you didn't catch us doing anything indecent either," Lee bravely pointed out. Next to him Sakura was sobbing softly but a glint of hope lit up in her eyes.

"You know the villages' rule, a man and a woman who is not his wife are forbidden to be alone together in the middle of the night, touching each other is already forbidden and there you go breaking every rule possible. There shouldn't be any contacts between a man and a woman, who knows what you two have done?" Pein calmly stated, Lee froze. He can't argue anymore, their leader is right.

"So are right? Sakura-chan, why did you do it? You were my fiancée, am I not good enough?" Naruto asked, his eyes showed his sorrow. Lee felt bad for the kid, he was a year or two younger than Lee but the brat just doesn't know when to shut up and that is one of the reasons why Lee didn't like him that much.

"Naruto, it really isn't what everyone thinks! I-" Sakura didn't have the chance to finish because her mother came up and slapped her across the face.

She then turned to Pein and said, "Please, my daughter had done a disgraceful thing to the village. I beg you to punish according to the rules, there is no need for mercy. We need to purify her."

"Okay," Pein answered in a monotone. Even without knowing what the punishment is yet, they both knew they'd have to suffer and only have 3% of surviving.

"Neji-san, you may do the honour of reading out the punishment," Pein said handing him a large book. Neji gulped, Lee was his best friend and he didn't want to betray his friend. But on the other hand, what can he do? If he don't listen then the village will turn their back on him and his family. He nervously glanced at Lee, Lee understandingly nodded to him. Telling him to read it, he took a deep breath to calm himself before reading.

"According to our law, when a man and woman have an affair. The man is to have fireworks tied to him and lit up, may the gods decide if he is worthy to live or not. If he survives then he and his family is expelled from our village as well as their later generations. The woman will be tied to a cross and burned alive, her cries will be heard by the heavens, if it rains and saves her then she, her family and her later generations will also be expelled from our village. If they both die then their souls will be purified by the gods," Neji read. Kakashi took the book off him after he was finish.

Lee almost peed in his pants and Sakura tried to grab a knife to kill herself off in a peaceful way. But she failed and earned another slap from a random villager. Sakura is so going to die since they live high up in the mountains surrounded by desert. He looked up at Kakashi, who gave him a look of sympathy, Deidara stepped up and tied a long string of fireworks to Lee. He softly whispered to into Lees' ears.

"Don't worry, these explosives aren't at their full power," Lee relaxed a bit, he's happy that he's pretty good friends with Deidara. It did pay off after all.

Pein motioned for Naruto and Kiba to tie Sakura up, she was whimpering and begging but no one listened. Even her own mother turned her back on her, all she has left to do is to pray that it would rain. After they tied Sakura up and tied a bunch of explosives to Lee, they did the traditional ceremony to ask the gods to judge Lee and Sakuras' souls. Then after it was finished Sai went up and lit the fire on Lees' explosives and at the straws that was surrounding Sakuras' cross.

The sound of fireworks and screams were heard from miles away and Gaara, who lived at the bottom of the mountain frowned, what was the horrifying noise? He shrugged it off and continued with his washing. While Lees' blood was spluttered all over and the firework was burning into his skin, his screams were filled with agony, Sakura sob and screamed, her eyes were almost popping out from the pain. Neji closed his eyes and blocked his ears, some of the other villagers watched at their suffering with satisfaction. 'Those sick bastards,' Neji thought. Lee had always helped them and now they turn their back on him just like that?

Pein just stared, emotionless, Kakashi closed his eyes, Deidara whimpered softly and Gai just shook his head some more. Ino was crying and trying to run to Sakura but Sai held her in place, Tenten buried her face in her hands. Kiba looked away, Naruto ran towards the village, trying to throw everything away.

Finally the awful punishment was over. Sakura was nothing but ash and Lee was a burnt body in a puddle of blood. Everyone walked back to the village, but Neji stood back. After everyone was gone he rushed over to Lee and handed him a small bundle.

"N-Neji?" Lee questioned softly.

"Shhh, the money is from me and Tenten, the medicine is from Gai-sensei, food and drink is from Deidara and Kakashi-sensei said that he has a friend in a town far away, here's the map to get there. I'm afraid this is all we can do for you," Neji explained. Lee nodded gratefully and smiled.

"Arigatou *Thank you*, I will remember your favour deep in my heart," he said. Neji nodded grimly and walked back to the village. After a while Lee stood up and he stared in the direction of the village, the village that had caused him so much pain.

"Watch out, I'm going to take revenge," he muttered in a threatening voice to no one. With that he took off limping down the hill.

I_When will Lee come back? Is there more to the cold-hearted Pein? What did Lee have planned in his mind? Will he survive? How will Gaara and Lee meet? What does this have to do with Itachi? Did you notice that I never mention that the Uchiha clan lives in this village? Will I ever submit the first chapter?_/I

Comment or favourite for the next chapter! Oh, and downloads don't count…. Sorry dears but it is the way I am.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yaya: Yay! I'm back again!

Kana: Since when were you gone?

Yaya: O_O… Well…. I meant back with another story?

Kana: Whatever.

Itachi: Why am I paired with the god-wanna-be?

Pein: ~pouts~ I AM a god, Itachi-chan!

Itachi: Whatever. Like hell you are.

Pein: ~frowns~ Well I am, in be- ~Itachi covers his mouth~

Itachi: Don't embarrass me you f&*%!$ ginger!

Gaara: Wow, Lees' punishment is a bit harsh, isn't it?

Lee: Ouchie.

Yaya: OMG, Lee appears in an after-story-conversation of the first time! Everyone give him a round of applause! ~Lee blushes~

Pein: Hey! You never gave ME a round of applause!

Itachi: Stop being a baby. ~walks off with Pein following him like a lovesick puppy~

Gaara: Yeah, Imma leave too.

Lee: Not without me!

Yaya&Kana: … Traitors… 'Weapons of Love and Passion' Brought to you by team… YaKa! ^_^VV^_^


	2. Should I Marry Him!

b**Weapons Of Love and Passion: Chapter 1**/b

I_Warning: Yaoi and lemon in later chapters, violence/gore and strong language._

_Pairings: Main pairings is ItaPein and LeeGaa, side pairings may be set throughout the story./_I

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.:Third POV:.

Itachi and Sasuke rode in their carriage through the desert, getting nearer and nearer to the tallest mountain. They stopped for a small break, Sasuke handed his elder brother some cookies but Itachi shook his head even without giving it a glance. He suddenly stood up, and Sasuke frowned. The elder Uchiha walked to the back of the carriage and took out his box of books, he swiftly walked over to the cliff and threw it over, watching it collide with the sand . Sasuke stood up in shock, the books were so precious to Itachi that it meant his own life!

"Itachi! I thought those books are precious to you, why'd you throw it down the cliff?" Sasuke asked.

"It means nothing now that I'm being married to some freak up in the mountain," the feminine Uchiha spat out bitterly. Sasuke laid his hand on his elder brothers' left should, in a comforting manner.

"Pein-sama isn't a freak, aniki *big brother*," the raven answered softly, "To be able to become the leader of a village for the rich at such a young age, proves that his abilities is beyond others."

"That's exactly what makes him a freak. Someone so abnormal," Itachi muttered. Sasuke swallowed thickly, it is impossible to change his brothers' thoughts. Once he believes something, no matter what you say he will always turn the pointer around. Except when their father told him that he has to marry Yahiko Pein *Okay, okay. I know, Yahiko isn't Peins' last name but I mean that in this story 'Pein' is Yahikos' body. The one wif short hair and piercing lining down his nose. So I decided to use the body's name as his last name and the name he is known with as his first.*

"Besides, I don't want to sit around for the rest of my life being a stupid uke *the person who plays the girl in a boyXboy (yaoi) relationship*, acting like some housewife who listens like an obedient puppy," the weasel pointed out. Sasuke felt guilt gather in his chest, it was his fault that Itachi had to get married to Yahiko Pein up in the village of Akatsuki *XD*. All his fault, just because he was selfish.

b**Flashback**/b

"What? You're marrying me to Yahiko Pein, up in the desert mountains? What the fuck, otou-san? *Father?* Get Itachi to marry him! He's much more feminine than me! I can't be a housewife!" Sasuke screamed, his father was outraged.

"Itachi has much more talent than you! You know nothing, Sasuke! Our family might seem high and mighty but now we only have the shell! We're going bankrupt! But if you marry Pein-sama then we'll get the marriage money, and we can pay the debts!" His father screamed back with just as much force.

Mikoto sat in a corner whimpering, she hated it when they fight. Itachi is much more calm than his little brother. That's one of the reasons why their father liked him better, besides the fact that he is more talented in managing and business.

"You don't understand, Sasuke! From your birth I have already injected a special type of medicine into you to make it possible for you can get pregnant! Itachi doesn't!" Fugaku said.

"Actually… There was something I was meant to tell you, Fugaku-danna *Danna= owner/master. Sometimes it also means husband, due to Chinese and Japanese tradition that when a women marries she belongs to her husband and is part of his property*," Mikoto interrupted.

"What?"

"You accidentally injected into Itachi instead of Sasuke…" Fugakus' jaw dropped to the ground and Sasuke chuckled at his fathers' stupidity.

b**End Of Flashback**/b

"Aniki, it's not so bad…. You'll get to wear pretty clothes-" Sasuke was cut off by Itachi.

"You mean pretty I_woman_/I clothes. I have to freaken cross-dress for the rest of my fucking entire life! How degrading!" Itachi screamed as he turned around to face his brother. Sasuke was shocked, for the first time his elder brother was crying and screaming.

"Itac-"

"Don't Itachi me! I heard everything you said to otou-san that day!" Sasuke gasped, so his brother knew all along?

"I really didn't mean to… to…" He didn't know what to say next. Well, he did rather Itachi being married far away than himself.

All he could do is lock his elder and an inch shorter brother, in an embrace.

"Don't touch me!" Itachi pushed him away and stomped back onto the carriage. Shisui gave Sasuke a disapproving look, he was their horseman for this journey. Sasuke looked down to his shoes and followed his brother into the carriage. Itachi didn't even look at his face, it felt like someone was sprinkling salt onto his wound.

Throughout the rest of the day they didn't talk, or even if they did, it was more like Sasuke saying something and getting totally ignored by his brother.

"We're nearly arriving at the bottom of the mountain, you'll be staying there for 2 more days before you marry, Itachi," Shisui said as he glanced back at his feminine younger cousin sympathetically.

"Arigatou *Thank you*, Shisui-san," Itachi answered. He looked down at his dress and frowned. The dress was freaking annoying, blue frills lined the edge of the pale pink fabric and the sleeves reached his fingertips, too girly for his taste. The top half of his hair was gathered to the left and held up at the top of his head with small red hair clips, lining it so that it'd fall to the right side and the other half was let free, his bangs covered his forehead.

"I-I heard that the family who is looking after you has a son who is also marrying up the mountain on the same day as you!" Sasuke said, trying to start a conversation with his brother. Itachi looked up with slight interest.

"Oh?"

"Y-Yeah! If I recall correctly, his name is Ara or something like that…" Sasuke said. Itachi nodded and looked out the window again. Sasuke sighed, there goes his chance to talk to Itachi.

Finally they reached the house at the bottom of the mountain, a lady with blonde hair was standing outside waiting of them, "Konban wa *Good evening*, I'm Temari. My family and I will be looking after you for the next few days," she said politely. Itachi stepped out of the carriage and a young boy who was standing unnoticed behind the door gasped.

"Wow, he's really pretty!" Gaara said as he ran to his elder brother, Kankuro, who was cooking in the backyard. .

"Of course, Pein-sama has to use high quality things," Kankuro answered without looking up from his cooking. Gaara frowned.

"He's a person, not a thing," Gaara defended. Kankuro looked up from his cooking.

"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara. You're so I_naïve_/I, trust me. Marrying someone and being the uke is the same as being a wife except you don't get as much power, your husband owns you and you automatically become a thing. They can use you anyway they want, when you marry Hyuuga Neji *Its not gonna be NejiGaa!* up in the mountain as his concubine then you should know your place." Kankuro said as he return his attention to the food.

"N-no way!," Gaara gasped in disbelief.

"Accept the truth, it's too bad that you didn't come from a good family, being able to get married up the mountain is good enough, even if you're the concubine. Thank the heavens that that woman Tenten isn't the bitchy type, or else as his wife she has the power to torture you," Kankuro said. He laid the food out onto the dish and washed his hands. Temaris' voice was heard from the front yard.

"Gaara! Kankuro! Come and greet Itachi-sama!" She called. Kankuro and Gaara hurried to the front yard, Kankuros' eyes boggled at the sight of the Uchiha and Gaara bowed shyly.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Hello," Itachi greeted with a nod of approval.

"Hey yo," Shisui chirped.

"My names' Kankuro!" Kankuro chuckled. Shisui looked at him surprised and then they broke out laughing like hyenas. *get it? Hey yo and Kan-ku-ro? It rhymes*

"Dude, I like you," Shisui said.

"Yeah, I do too," Kankuro sang. They started laughing again and was soon locked in their little rapping world. Itachi rolled his eyes and Sasuke muttered some curses, Temari shook her head embarrassedly and Gaara was wondering if he was the one to look after Itachi.

"Gaara, take Itachi-sama to his room and do as he say," Temari ordered. Gaara hurriedly showed Itachi to his room, it was a small wood room, but the Uchiha didn't mind.

"So your name is Gaara?" Itachi asked. Gaara nodded.

"Is there anything you need, Itachi-sama?"

"No, I'm fine. You don't have to add -sama to my name. I don't mind," Itachi said as he sat down on the bed, "So I heard that you are also getting married to someone up the mountain, right?"

"H-Hai *Y-yes*, but I'm only the concubine. Tenten-san is his wife," Gaara answered. Itachi got his comb out and started combing his hair, "Let me help you," Gaara offered. Itachi nodded and Gaara went over to take the green jade comb with flower shaped rubies on it from Itachi. He brushed it through the Uchihas' long silky raven hair.

"It doesn't matter, does it? Being his wife or his concubine doesn't matter. You still end up being someone else's' property. No freedom," Itachi told him. Gaara shook his head slowly.

"I don't mind. It is good enough that I even GET to go up the mountain. To tell the truth, I've only been chosen because Neji-sama is sick and is unconscious. It is believed that when a man is unconscious, you should do something happy to help him recover like marrying, and I happen to be the only person that is single and doesn't mind not being the wife," Gaara explained.

"You don't mind getting your freedom taken away from you?"

"No, I never had any to start with," Gaara answered. Itachi looked at him sympathetically.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lee stepped off his carriage. He was nearly there, back to the village that had caused him so much grief. Back to get revenge, but that was when it struck him. After 4 years of being kicked out, after 4 years of suffering, he had never thought of HOW he will get revenge…. *XD*

"Shit," He muttered. But who gives a damn? He'll just think of his revenge as he walks towards the village. He couldn't believe himself, after he made lots of money, lived another life and he had never thought of how to get revenge? Besides, who will he get revenge on? The whole village? Excluding some people that helped him? Yeah, that sound good. Lee chuckled to himself lowly as he walked through the desert.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Itachi sighed as he rolled around on his bed. He decided to go for a 'walk' and then get 'lost', then he wouldn't have to marry! Great idea! He got up from bed and sneaked outside, he walked in the direction that he came from. Soon he reached a cave and went in, inside was a man in a suit, he looked a few years older than Itachi, he had thick brows and a bowling-ball hair-cut.

"Hello," the man greeted. Itachi nodded.

"What are you doing here? Judge by the way you're dress, you are from a wealthy family, right?" Itachi nodded again and the man continued.

"Are you from up the mountains?"

"Soon I'll be," the Uchiha spoke for the first time and the man chuckled.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you. They have strict rules there between a man and a woman and even between someone that plays seme and uke," he said.

"Are you from the mountain?"

"Used to be," the man answered again.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi," Itachi said. This man seemed… Quite interesting.

"Rock Lee, so what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Lee asked.

"I…I'm forced by my clan to marry Yahiko Pein… But I don't want to… So I….," Itachi suddenly paused, not wanting to continue.

"So you decide to delay the marriage ceremony *wedding*?" Lee asked. The younger man nodded, he chuckled and Itachi looked up in surprise.

"What's so funny?" Itachi asked, frowning.

"You think that'll work? According to the village rules, you'll be hunt down and thrown into the river to drown if you run away," Lee said bitterly.

"So what? I rather that then get married to some freak." Lee shook his head slowly.

"No, if I were you, I'd marry Pein and live a good life, maybe even help him with business. Prove to everyone in your clan who forced you to marry him that it was their mistake. That you're worthy to keep, show them that you are way better than them. That if they kept you then you could've helped the clan from bankruptcy," Lee said. Itachi looked up at him.

"How? I heard that Yahiko Pein is a cold-hearted, arrogant, violent and twisted bastard. Letting me help him with business? In my dreams," the Uchiha chuckled. Lees' eye-brows knitted.

"Pein isn't as bad as he is rumoured. People often misunderstands him because of his cold personality. He only follows the rules like a robot, but there are reasons behind it." Lee explained.

"So you're saying that I should marry him? That I should let some stranger dominate me?" Itachi asked confused.

"Not exactly, but I'm saying that if your clan wants you to marry him means that there is a reason behind it. Marrying him and letting him dominate you are two different things. Follow the rules and marry him but that doesn't mean you have to give him whatever he wants. You belong to yourself, no one else," Lee told him.

"Hm, it's interesting to talk to you, Lee-san. Rock Lee, I'll remember that name," Itachi said as he got up. Before he walked out of the cave Lee said to him.

"Nice to meet you too, Itachi-kun. We might be in the same village soon. Life is pretty unexpected." And with that they took separate ways, Itachi headed back to the house where he was suppose to be and Lee headed up the mountain.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: Whooohooo! The next chappie! Can't wait to know what'll happen when Gaara and Itachi gets married!

Kana: Will they meet any trouble? You always intend to surprise people by putting crappy stuff in...

Yaya: That is sooooo mean!

Itachi: Why am I wearing a _dress_? You wanna die, Yaya?

Gaara: Why am _I_ so shy?

Pein: Can't wait till we get married, Itachi-chan! ~winks~

Itachi: Pein-in-the-ass, don't even think about anything perverted.

Pein: ~pouts~

Lee: Hope I'll get to meet Gaa-chan soon!

Gaara: Whatever, lets go Itachi, leave these freaks behind.

Itachi: Yeah. ~leaves with Gaara, leaving Lee and Pein crying~

Yaya&Kana: O_O. _ 'Weapons of Love And Passion' brought to you by team YaKa! ^_^VV^_^.


	3. The Kidnap!

b**Weapons Of Love And Passion: Chapter 2**/b

I_Warning: Yaoi and lemon in later chapters, violence/gore and strong language._

_Pairings: Main pairings is ItaPein and LeeGaa, side pairings may be set throughout the story./_I

_**IbHope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews, comments or favs are encouraged!/I/b**_

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.:Third POV:.

Itachi woke up to the noise of something being chopped, he brushed his teeth and washed his face before putting on a pale red dress with a similar design to the one that he wore yesterday. Staggering outside he saw Gaara sitting down chopping up wood with his back to him.

"Why are you chopping wood?" Itachi asked as he leaned against the doorframe. Gaara looked up him in surprise, and then his cherry pink lips curled into a smile.

"Itachi-sama, sorry. Did I wake you up?" Gaara asked, frowning slightly.

"No, I was awake ages ago," the Uchiha lied. He didn't want to make the red head worry, so yeah….

"I'll go and make breakfast right away," Gaara said quickly as he rushed into the kitchen, dropping a black and white photo on his way. Itachi bent down to pick it up, it was a picture of little Gaara, probably when he was 12 or so. He had short spiky hair back then, the total opposite to his now mid-back length red hair that was held up by two blue coloured chopsticks. Itachi curled his own straight raven hair which reached his lower back around his finger. Time to return the picture to its owner. He walked around the backyard and bumped into Sasuke who seemed a bit TOO happy, it made him a bit suspicious.

"AAAANNNNIIIIKKKIIIIII!" Sasuke squealed and attempt to hug his pissed off brother. Itachi easily dodged the glomp and his younger brother face planted onto the floor.

"Hahaha! Oh my god Sasuke! You like, totally face planted onto the floor!" Shisui, who had just walked in rolled on the floor, laughing his ass off.

"Ah nuh! Whaddaya think? Stop pointing out the obvious," Itachi said sarcastically. Shisui sat up pouting, the middle Uchiha just walked off to the kitchen, leaving behind his younger brother and elder cousin. They're ridiculous beyond human belief.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When he got into the kitchen Gaara was tackling Kankuro who was holding his hair chopsticks in the air, causing the younger's' hair to cascade down his back.

"Nii-san! *big brother!* You're so mean! Gimme my chopsticks back!" Gaara pouted, his brother simply pushed Gaara off him and stood up holding the chopsticks above his head.

"Ya gotta jump for it, Gaara. Jump!" Kankuro laughed.

"Nii-san!" Gaara jumped but he could not reach the chopsticks, Kankuro even held the hair accessory right above his reaching in a taunting manner. Although Gaara tried to sound annoyed but he couldn't hide the fact that he's having fun being teased by Kankuro, his brother is so childish sometimes.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, how he wished he can have such a good relationship with his own brother. Sasuke is such a pain in the ass most of the time that the elder Uchiha doesn't want to spend any time with him. His younger brother would whine at every little thing, he's such a spoilt brat. If he's not whining then he's doing something stupid to gain Itachi's attention… Bloody bastard, craving for his brothers' attention is understandable but sometimes he goes overboard and embarrasses the weasel or annoy the heck out of him by following him like a freaking puppy. Giving him absolutely I_NO_/I personal space.

"Ahem," Itachi coughed. Kankuro and Gaara looked at the doorway in surprise.

"I-Itachi-sama, how long have you been here?" Gaara stammered.

"Long enough to see you guys tackle one another," Itachi chuckled. Kankuro and Gaara blushed.

"Soooo… Itachi-sama…. Ohayo gozaimasu *Good Morning*," Kankuro said awkwardly.

"You mean 'konnichi wa' *good day*," Itachi pointed out. Kankuro looked at the sky, it was already noon. Blushing embarrassedly he hung his head in shame. Itachi just chuckled a bit more. Seeing that his elder brother is distracted, Gaara snatched the chopsticks back.

"Haha! Who's better now, nii-san?" Gaara teased victoriously, before running away.

"Hey!" Kankuro chased his brother around, trying to get the navy blue chopsticks. 'They're having so much fun, I wish I can be the same with Sasuke' Itachi thought bitterly.

"How childish and stupid," said a voice from behind Itachi. He spun around to see Sasuke.

"Like you're one to talk with all your glomping and whining," Itachi threw into his brothers' face.

"B-but I don't tease or annoy you," Sasuke stuttered.

"Humph, trust me Sasuke. You've done much worse, besides. Gaara-kun isn't annoyed with his brother, you're just too dumb to notice that he's having fun with Kankuro-san. It looks like they're fighting at first, but if you watch closely you can see that they're actually very intimate," Itachi said.

"You like to be intimate?" Sasuke asked, his eyes lit up and he wrapped an arm around Itachis' shoulder.

"N-no! Don't do anything stupid, Sasuke!" Itachi warned before stomping into the dining room. Sasuke just gets the I_wrong_/I idea of both having fun and being intimate, he does things in a very obnoxious way that makes you want to punch him instead of playing along.

When will his brother grow up? He sat down on the chair and quietly ate his breakfast/lunch.

"'Tachi!" Shisui called. Itachi rolled his eyes, what does his stupid cousin want?

"What?" Itachi answered in an annoyed tone.

"Can we go for a walk?" Shisui begged.

"No."

"Please?"

"No, go by yourself." Itachi replied coldly as he continue to eat his meal.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Shisui was putting his hands together in front of his chest in a pleading manner.

"For the last time… b**NO!/**b Go get someone else to go with you!" Itachi yelled.

"But you're getting married soon, I'll probably only get to see you once or twice a year!" Shisui whined.

"Not changing my mind."

There was blessed silence for another 5 minutes before the annoying Uchiha decided to break it.

"Can I kiss you?" Shisui asked. Itachi paused in mid-swallow before glaring at his elder cousin.

"No," he answered trying to keep his cool.

"Please?"

"b**NO!**/b"

"Pretty please wit-"

"b**NO!/**b" His cousin is too idiotic for his own good!

Another appreciated silent 5 minutes passed before Shisui broke it, again.

"Can I bath with you?" Shisui asked. Itachi choked on his noodles. He was going to answer when another voice spoke up.

"b**FUCK OFF FROM MY ANIKI YOU OLD PERVERT!**/b" Sasuke screamed, lunging for Shisui.

Shisui dodged the attack and a few more before locking both of the younger's' arms behind his back.

"I was asking Itachi, not you," the eldest Uchiha growled.

"I never got to bath with him, so why do b**YOU**/b, the biggest idiot in the world, get to?" Sasuke snarled. The two Uchihas continue with their screaming and cat fight, they kept on arguing about who Itachi loved better, who looked hotter, who has more fans, who is stronger, who is smarter and a whole load of other bullshit. Itachi rubbed his temples in pain, he needed to get out of here I_fast_/I!

"Wait! Itachi/aniki! Don't leave!" Shisui and Sasuke screamed at the same time.

"Let me rest in peace!" Itachi screamed.

"Who do you love better? Duck-ass here or me?" Shisui asked. Sasuke looked at Itachi with big round puppy eyes while Shisui was sticking out his lower lip, begging for him to be the one more loved.

But some things need to be said, even if it'll hurt.

"I hate you both the same," Itachi answered without hesitating.

"What? Impossible! Tell me you love me 'Tachi!" Shisui sobbed.

"No."

"Aniki! You can not mean that! You know you love me the most!" Sasuke whimpered.

"I I_know_/I I hate you both," Itachi stated boredly before rushing off to his room. Sasukes' and Shisuis' sobs were heard from all around the house. What Itachi didn't know was that Gaara and Kankuro witnessed the Uchihas' 'family conversation' and was laughing their ass off in the backyard, glad that they weren't related to either Shisui or Sasuke.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gaara walked into the backyard to water the cabbages, soon he'll be away from his family so he wants to help out as much as possible before he leaves.

"Hey, I meant to give you this," Itachi tapped Gaara on his shoulder and said raccoon spun around. He then taped the photo to Gaaras' forehead.

"Huh?" Gaara took the photo off and stared at it, "Oh, thank you, Itachi-sama."

"It's fine, just don't drop it next time," Itachi said, he was about to walk away when Gaara called for him.

"Ne, Itachi-sama?" The red-head said.

"Hn?"

"Why are you so against your brother and cousin? Sasuke-san and Shisui-san don't seem so bad," Gaara questioned. The Uchiha froze for a minute, thinking the question through before answering.

"It was Sasukes' fault that I'm being forced to marry Yahiko Pein and Shisui-san is just plain annoying," Itachi smirked.

"Why is it Sasuke-sans' fault?" Gaara asked again, Itachi chuckled.

"Curious are we? Well, it's not like I'm afraid to tell anyone. It's Sasukes' fault because he is selfish and doesn't want to sacrifice himself so he sacrificed me," the weasel explained.

"Sasuke-san was suppose to marry Pein-sama in the first place?" Itachi simply nodded. 'So he hadn't forgiven me…' Sasuke thought as he watched his brother walk away, he stood up from his hiding spot as soon as Gaara left the backyard.

"I already said 'sorry', what else does he want?" Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah, as if with a 'sorry' you'll be forgiven for ruining ones life," Shisui snarled. Sasuke spun around, making an attempt to punch his cousin but Shisui blocked the attack so he kicked his shin instead.

"Ahhhh, you bastard! I wish you'd go to hell already!" Shisui cursed. Sasuke 'humped' and stomped off.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Itachi washed himself thoroughly, thinking about his marriage occurring the next day.

"Fuck… I don't want to marry a freak…" Itachi murmured. Okay, you all might think 'What is so bad about marrying a rich hot guy who lives up in the mountain where the air isn't polluted', right? Well, in Itachis' mind it is different. His cousin, Obito, had once said that the people up In the mountain are insane retards who sing while putting their hands above their head and dance around a burning tree like an idiot. *XD*

Itachi shivered at the thought of being forced to act like that.

"NO!" He screamed and dunked his head underwater. 'I should've ran away' he thought. Thanks to Obito he had been having nightmares of some ugly weirdo trying to fuck him and then making him humiliate himself by singing and dancing around a burning tree. He whimpered softly, there was no running away now. It is too late.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day he sat on the chair in front of the mirror while Temari used a red comb to brush his hair, performing a traditional act.

"First comb for eternal happiness," Temari said as she combed his hair once. 'Yeah right, more like eternal I_suffering_/I' Itachi rolled his eyes, without Temari noticing.

"Second comb for lots of children," she combed through his hair again. 'Lots of children? In his dreams, he's not touching THIS body for all I know,' Itachi darkly thought.

"Third comb for luck," Temari said and she performed the last stroke. 'Luck? I'm FAR away from luck! I'm so unfortunate to be wed to him!'

"Well, Itachi-sama, please stand up and I will dress you," Temari said. Itachi obediently stood up, not only did he not want to marry a freak but he also hates it when people dominate him. So even if the bastard isn't a freak he is NEVER going to give in to him.

"Temari-san? Where is your husband?" Itachi asked.

"Shikamaru-danna? He has gone to another village to trade," Temari said.

"Was your marriage arranged?"

"Apparently no, but I was arranged to marry someone else. Shikamaru-danna and I begged my otou-san *father* to let me marry him but he wouldn't. So I ran away with Shikamaru-danna, when we came back and were married, my otou-san was so angry. Although he forgave us after Shikamaru-danna showed his respect," Temari said. Itachi simply nodded and looked down at his red and purple dress. It covered up his toes and the sleeves reached his fingertips.

Next Temari did his hair, making sure to leave some strands out to give him a sexy look, she then put in a few hair accessory just to fit in the style and traditions.

"Okay, you're ready," Temari announced.

"Where's Gaara-kun?" The Uchiha suddenly questioned.

"He's ready already, I'll lead you out to the carriage," Temari said as she took out a huge purple fabric and put it over his head, covering it whole. It is tradition for the bride to cover up her face until her husband takes it off before they… You know…. Go to bed?

Temari lead Itachi out to the carriage and opened the door for him to get on, she then turned to Gaara and helped him up his donkey. When one is becoming the concubine and not the 1st, 2nd, 3rd e.t.c wife then they must go by donkey. If they are married to become a wife but not the first then they may go by a small carriage, being the first means they get to go on a huge carriage which Itachi is sitting in. If they are a wife then they have to wear red and purple or light blue and red. If they're not then they are forced to wear hot pink, and it's not that pretty since you'll be dressed from head to toe in it.

"Please don't take off the fabric that is covering your head, Itachi-sama. It is not good luck," Temari warned before closing the door and leaving the carriage in darkness, except for the windows on each side which had a curtain to keep the light out and anyone to look in. Itachi remembered what Shisui and Sasuke had said to him before Temari got him ready for the marriage ceremony.

b**Flashback**/b

"ANNNIIIIKKKKIIII!" Sasuke cried out before glomping his annoyed brother and kissing him squarely on the lips, when he got off, Shisui did the exact same thing causing Itachi to topple over again.

"My baby grew so fast," Shisui sobbed while rubbing the back of Itachis' head.

"Dude, you're only 4 years older than me," Itachi reminded him.

"Oh my baby, I was one of the few who watched you grow up and now I also have to watch you get taken away from me," Shisui sobbed, totally ignoring what Itachi said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hey, old pervert. Even our I_parents/_I didn't show that much affection about Itachi leaving them, can you stop being so emotional?" Sasuke growled.

"My baby, you should've agreed when I asked to marry you. Now I have to hand you over to some freak," *cousins are allowed to marry in Japan* Shisui sobbed some more, he was completely ignoring everyone.

"He proposed to you?" Sasuke screamed, enraged. Why hadn't his brother told him anything?

"Otouto *brother/little brother*, that was 2 years ago. No one told you?" Itachi asked.

"b**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?**/b," Sasuke screamed. Itachi simply shrugged.

"You never asked," he stated boredly.

"I can't believe you, my baby. You rejected me! I'm so heartbroken, if you had agreed then none of this nonsense would happen!," exclaimed Shisui.

"I rather marry Yahiko Pein then you," Itachi muttered, making Shisui gasp in shock.

"b**HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT, MY BABY? DON'T SAY THAT!**/b," he yelled. Sasuke snickered at Shisuis' ridiculous behaviour.

"Stop referring to bMY/b aniki as your 'baby'," Sasuke said. They glared at each other for a while before wrestling and rolling all over the ground.

"Stop! Get off each other this instance!," Ordered the feminine Uchiha, both of the ridiculous bastards got off each other and tried to steal a hug/kiss from Itachi.

"Ne, Itachi, take this," Shisui said as he handed Itachi a small package, almost as big as his palm. Itachi looked at him, confused. Shisui immediately understood and explained, "It's some medicine, pour this into the 'Lucky Wine' so he'll drink it. Then he'll be awake all night…" Shisui whispered the rest into Itachis' ear, so Sasuke won't hear them.

"Okay!" Itachi giggled. Sasuke stared at them suspiciously. He then kissed his brother on the forehead before walking into his own room to change, Shisui did the same but instead of the forehead, he kissed his cheek.

b**End Of Flashback**/b

Itachi chuckled, his cousin is sometimes pretty funny. He had slipped the package into his pocket when Temari wasn't looking, and now he's planning on when to put the medicine in. Hell is Yahiko Pein going to be in for a surprise! Suddenly the carriage rocked from side to side. Itachi was going to pull the fabric off his head, but in an instance he was knocked out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When he came to his senses he noticed that he was in a small house made out of straw, and he was tied up. He looked to his left and saw Gaara next to him, also tied up.

"Gaara-kun!" He called, pushing his body into Gaara, attempting to wake the younger boy up.

"Huh?" Gaara murmured, his ringed eyes fluttered open.

"Thank god you're alright," Itachi sighed.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, I was in the carriage then I was knocked out, what about you? You must've seen something since you were out riding the donkey," Itachi said.

"But I, like you, also had a huge fabric covering my whole head. I never saw anything, I just felt a pressure on the back of my head and I blacked out," Gaara explained. The weasel frowned, so they are the only ones here and none of them saw a thing.

"Wow, we got two hot babes, huh?" Said a deep voice. Okay, scratch the 'two only ones here' part, they have company.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked, looking in the direction of the voice to see a man with dark skin and scary looking eyes *OC, my own character*.

"W-what do you need from us?" Gaara stammered.

"What I need? Well, at first it was money only. Was gonna kidnap you and get a few bucks. But now after seeing what beauties you two are, why not have some fun?" The man suggested as he reached for Gaaras' dress…

I_What will happen to them? Will Gaara and Itachi get raped? Will they escape? How will the Hyuuga clan and Pein react when they find out their brides have been kidnapped? What was the package that Shisui gave to Itachi? _b_**Will I ever submit the next chappie again?/**_I/b

b**Review, comment or fav for the next chapter! I'm looking forward to it!/**b

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: I'm soooooo glad that I had comments on the last chapter and the prologue to help me continue to write this story.

Kana: What's with the 'will I ever submit the next chappie again' thing? We all know as long as there are favs, comments or reviews then you'll definitely write it! Or maybe you'll write it and wait for the comments, reviews or favs to show up then you'll submit it.

Yaya: O_O… Shhh! You're spoiling it! So what if I write it? If I don't submit it then no one will ever be able to read it but me! I don't mind having stories stacked up ya know, I've got a good memory card.

Itachi: Oh great, so now I'm going to be raped?

Gaara: NO, I'm going to be raped first, then you.

Pein: NO! No one touches MY Itachi-chan!

Sasuke: That's MY line you stupid ginger!

Itachi: Shut up, bastards!

Shisui: Who do you love better, Itachi-chan. Iron-face, Duck-ass or me?

Itachi: … Hate you all the same.

Pein,Sasuke&Shisui: OMFG! Take that back, Itachi-chan!

Gaara: You KNOW he won't, so why bother begging him to take it back?

Lee: Awww, but Gaa-chan is MINE!

Gaara: Ne, Itachi. Lets once again eave these idiots, shall we?

Itachi: Agreed. ~walks off with Gaara, leaving the rest of the guys to cry their ass off… again~

Yaya&Kana: O_O…. Insane…. 'Weapons Of Love + Passion' brought to you by team YaKa! Whooohooo baby! ^_^VV^_^


	4. Meeting Pein

b**Weapons Of Love and Passion: Chapter 3**/b

I_Warning: Yaoi and lemon in later chappies, strong language and violence/gore._

_Pairings: Main pairings are PeinIta and LeeGaa, will be other side pairings throughout the story._/I

_**IbHope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews, comments or favs are encouraged!/I/b**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**b.:Third POV:./b**

"NOOOO! Please!" Gaara begged, it only made the man laugh.

"Hey, don't bother with I_him_/I, come take me," Itachi called to the man seductively. He immediately dropped the front of Gaaras' dress and stepped over to Itachi. Gaaras' jaw dropped to the ground, what the heck is Itachi doing?

"Oh? Do you care to explain why you're playing along with me? Aren't you going to struggle like the others?" He was clearly amused by the Uchihas' words.

"Why go marry some freak when I can have fun with you? I bet you're better," he replied with a wink. Gaara looked back and forth from the two men.

"Hahaha, interesting. Glad you're willing to participated," the man said as he pulled at Itachis' dress.

"Not yet," Itachi interrupted, the kidnapper frowned.

"What?"

"You got to untie me first," the Uchiha whined, "How am I suppose to do anything if I'm freaking tied up?"

"Hm, I'm not so sure…" The man seemed to be thinking hard.

"What can a helpless 17 turning 18 year old boy do to you, a full grown man? Especially when I'm so thin," Itachi asked, the man smirked. He turned the Uchiha around and untied his ropes.

"Is this better?" He asked. Itachi nodded and turned around, the elder locked their lips in a kiss. Suddenly Itachi bit down on his tongue.

"Ah!" The man cried out before falling down. The weasel kicked his stomach and grabbed a knife on the table, cutting off Gaaras' ropes.

"Behind you!" Gaara screamed, Itachi turned around to see the kidnapper behind him. He slammed the Uchiha onto the table surface and choked him. Itachi squirmed and attempt to kick the bigger man off him but it was impossible. Gaara, in his panicking state, grabbed his hair accessory from his hair and jabbed him into the mans' back.

"AHHHH!" He howled in pain. Gaara closed his eyes and jabbed the mans' back a few more times until he slumped onto the floor. He opened his eyes to see the mans' body covered in blood, he dropped his hair accessory and gasped.

"I-I-I…. I-I killed him…. I killed him… I'm a murderer…. NO!" Gaara slid down onto the floor and kept repeating the words over and over again. Itachi frowned. He snatched up the bloodied hair accessory and went over to the body, he flipped him over and stabbed his heart.

"No, you didn't kill him. I did," Itachi said. He seemed calm on the outside but on the inside he was freaked out.

"B-but I stabbed him first…. I'm a murderer…" Gaara whispered. Itachi went over to him and grabbed his arm roughly to gain his attention.

"Listen! You can't be weak like that! It's better him die then the both of us, Gaara!" He dropped the honorific.

"B-but…"

"No 'buts'. You have to be independent! If you got kidnapped in the future and no one is there to help you, what would you do? Stay there and let him do whatever he wants?"

"B-but a search group will-" Gaara was cut off.

"Search group? Even if there is one they won't be working with all their heart! No one cares about ukes! They are not your real family! They don't give a fuck about us! They all only treat us as objects! If you don't fight for yourself then nobody will! They will just leave you to die!" Itachi screamed.

Gaara held back the urge to sob, and nodded his head.

"Lets go, if anyone ask. Say when we woke up there was nothing around and we found a knife to free ourselves. Understand?" Itachi said.

"H-hai *y-yes*," Gaara replied. Itachi found a bowl of water and cleaned the hair accessory.

"Put this back into your hair. We don't want any suspicions," Itachi told him. Gaara quickly put it back into his hair, knowing that every time he sees it he will remember this horrid day.

They walked outside the house and Itachi set it on fire to leave no trails of the dead body.

"Lets go, judging by the sun. It has only been about 30 minutes since our absence," Itachi said, "Do you think they could've gotten up the mountain yet?"

"No, they couldn't have been that fast," Gaara replied.

"Good, if we go now we might be able to catch up," Itachi announced.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After 15 minutes of walking, they finally found a path. They followed it and saw the carriage and people. They were all knocked out and still haven't woken.

"Good," Itachi muttered. Gaara frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"If they are still out, it means they don't know that we've been missing the whole time. No need for explanations," Itachi explained, "Now quickly, take off your jewelleries."

"Why, Itachi-sama?" Gaara asked, confused.

"We need to make it look like a robbery, or else why the hell would we all get knocked out?" Itachi told him. He nodded and they begin to take off all their jewelleries and expensive things. They walked around and took everyone's money. They then buried it in the sand.

"What if these money is important to them?" Gaara questioned. Itachi shook his head.

"One, they did not bring that much money, two, by the way the dress you can already know that even as servants they are rich, three, do you think that such a rich family would lose face? They would most definitely give their servants back the money that they lost," Itachi said.

"Oh…" Was all that Gaara could say. Itachi hopped into the carriage and Gaara walked around waking up everyone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Surprisingly everyone believed that they were truly robbed. The matchmaker said that they should just hang on and when they get up the mountain they will get the brides' some new jewellery. Itachi sat in the carriage, bored to death. They have been travelling for 2 hours already and he has nothing to do. Cautiously he pulled the huge red fabric off his head. He lifted the window curtain up and bit so no one can look inside.

Outside was all dessert and a few patches of grass. He thought about what he would do after he is married, but nothing came onto his mind. Probably he'll be sleeping all day and night like a dead person, at least that part is good. Sasuke never lets him sleep in peace and quiet. Every time he wakes up he would find his brother next to him, obviously the brat snuck onto his bed when he was sleeping, but the worst part is that the brat kicks in his sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When they got up the mountain, drums and trumpets were heard. 'So noisy' Itachi thought. The matchmaker opened the door and put some jewellery on him.

"This'll do," she muttered. Then she pulled the fabric over his head again and piggy-backed him into the house.

Pein stared at his bride, he never wanted to marry, if it wasn't because the Uchiha clan is a noble clan and his father, Jiraiya, encouraged him to marry someone in the clan then he would never bother.

"The bride is here!" The matchmaker announced. Pein kept his face emotionless, but Jiraiya was more excited then ever.

"Ooooh! Ooooh! Ooooh! Is he pretty?" The pervert asked the matchmaker. She nodded.

"Stunning, I would say," she replied.

"I can't wait to see him!" Jiraiya chirped.

"Are you the husband or is your son?" She asked him. He replied with a shrug.

"Meh, it's not like Pein cares. He is too wrapped up in the past…" The pervert decided to not say anymore. He knew that the subject was taboo in the village, and that if Pein heard him then he would definitely kill him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Kakashi-san ne, I wonder if the bride is pretty or not, un," whispered Deidara to Kakashi who was standing next to him.

"We're only the servants, so I wouldn't be discussing about our masters' beauty if I were you," Kakashi replied as he read his book.

"You're no fun, un," Deidara whined.

"Guarding isn't suppose to be fun, brat," Sasori butt in.

"But it's boring, un."

"We're the servants of this household and right now we are to be guarding the house while the others party. It is suppose to be boring," Kakashi said. Secretly, he wanted to know what their new master looked like too.

"Also…. Why are the three of us huddled together? We're suppose to spread out to guard better," Sasori said.

"Ask Deidara, he just barged in the middle of us," Kakashi said. Deidara frowned slightly.

"I was bored, un…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Itachi!.:/b**

Inside Pein and Itachi kneeled down and poured tea for a bubbly Jiraiya.

"Well, I wish you kids eternal happiness!" Jiraiya said. Madara, his friend, rolled his eyes. He remembered the last time he saw Itachi was when the kid was 1 or 2 years old, he was adorable. As an Uchiha himself, he thought that Itachi would definitely run away before the marriage, but surprisingly he did not.

Next the matchmaker lead the bride into his new room, with his face stilled covered. He sat on the bed to wait for the party to end while the matchmaker collected her money from Jiraiya. *Lucky money*

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Gaara!.:/b**

Gaara, like Itachi. Did the ceremony, except instead of kneeling with Neji. He kneeled with a rooster, since Neji was still unconscious (1).

"Mm, well. I wish for you to have lots of children and do some good for this family," Hinata said as she sipped the tea.

Next he poured tea for Tenten, Nejis' first wife.

"I-I wish you luck," Tenten stammered. Hinata glared at her and she immediately froze.

"Well hurry on, lets not make this last forever, go to sleep Gaara-kun," Hinata ordered as her servant, Kurenai, lead her back to her room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Itachi!.:/b**

As soon as the matchmaker left the room Itachi took off the fabric. Who gives a fuck if it's not lucky? This marriage was never meant to be good! He forgot all about the package that Shisui gave him, so he just sat there.

He sat back down on the bed and pulled the fabric over his head once again. About 2 or 3 hours later, Itachi heard laughing and people saying stuff like 'C'mon, don't keep the bride waiting, Pein-sama!' or 'We wish you a I_goodnight_/I'. They then pushed Pein through the door and ran off (2).

Pein sat down at the table and poured out the wine, those villagers are so ridiculous. Who cares about some damn guy he married? He took a sip and then walked over to the bed. He pulled of the fabric in a rather rough manner, his eyes widen for a second at the Uchiha until it went back to normal.

One hand grasping the ravens' chin and the other rested on his shoulder, he turned Itachis' head sideways and examined him.

"Beautiful, you're better than the credit's the rumours give you, you know," Pein said in a monotone. Itachi glared at him before stubbornly ripped his chin from the elders' grasp.

"Ah, arrogant too I see," Pein said. The Uchiha refused to look at him, which bothered Pein quite a bit.

He pushed Itachi back onto the bed on his back.

"W-what… What are you doing?" Itachi asked, backing away.

"Finally talking, ay?" There was something off about the Akatsuki Leader that made Itachi afraid.

"Back off!" Itachi almost yelled as he pushed at the others' chest. Pein ignored him and placed his lips directly on top of Itachis'.

"Mmmmph!" The weasel struggled under Peins' body.

The ginger used this chance to enter his newly-wed brides' wet cavern, before he can thoroughly explore he felt a sharp pain.

"Ahhh!" He yelled as he pulled away, clutching his bleeding mouth.

"Bitch!" He cried out and slapped Itachi across the face. Itachi glared at him, NO ONE dared to hit the Uchiha. NO ONE.

"Don't you dare do that again!" Pein yelled as he stomped to his room.

"What's his problem?" Sasori asked as he saw his Leader stomping back to his own room.

"I dunno…. I just hope it isn't because our new master is an ugly bitch," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, me too. But that is the only reason that can make our Leader that angry, un. He must've been tricked by the Uchihas' and married some ugly old dog, un," Deidara said. Kakashi and Sasori nodded in unison…

b(1): It is believed in the old days that when a man is badly ill and is unconscious, then they should do something lucky to revive him. Such as marrying him a concubine or second wife. A concubine is a women who he lets live in the house but she has no power over anything and is pretty much like his sex slave. His second wife, has more power and gets to wear prettier clothes but doesn't have as much power as his first wife.

(2): It is tradition for the bride to, after the ceremony, sit in the room on the bed to wait for her husband to come in and have his way with her. While she waits, the others would be partying and all that crap, then the grooms' friends would push him into the room. Usually they would also come in and tease the bride and groom but I didn't want to add that much drama so yeah…/b

IWhat will happen? Pein and Itachi already hates each others guts and they've only just met! How will Itachi make his way into Peins' heart? Will Neji wake up? When will Lee appear again? How will Lee and Gaara fall in love? Is it possible for Pein to fall head-over-heels for the gorgeous Uchiha? Will I ever submit again?/I

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: Sheesh, it took a while to come up with this!

Kana: It's only because you're dumb….

Yaya: . you big meanie!

Itachi: Okay great, I just killed some kidnapper and then I bit Pein-in-the-ass. Yuck.

Pein: ~winks at him~ I'm glad I can even be bitten by you, 'Tachi-chan.

Itachi: … Your seducing won't work with me…. Give up already.

Pein: ~sobs~

Neji: Poor me…. I'm still unconscious….

Gaara: I'm sure Yaya won't make you unconscious for the rest of the story. Will you Yaya? ~glares at her~

Yaya: N-no, Gaara-sama!

Lee: Great, I never appear anymore, do I?

Yaya: You will later on! Patience, people.

Kana: Why do you seem to focus the story more on Itachi and Gaara then Pein and Lee?

Yaya: O_O…. Cause they're the main main character! A duh. Pein and Lee are the main characters….

Kana: ….

Yaya&Kana: 'Weapons Of Love + Passion' brought to you by team YaKa! ^_^VV^_^


	5. Itachis' Prank

**bWeapons Of Love and Passion: Chapter 4**/b

I_Warning: Yaoi and lemon in later chappies, strong language and violence/gore._

_Pairings: Main pairings are PeinIta and LeeGaa, will be other side pairings throughout the story._/I

_**IbHope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews, comments or favs are encouraged!/I/b**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**b.:Third POV:./b**

Kakashi and Deidara set up the table for breakfast while Sasori brought the dishes of food out. Deidara was blabbing on and on that Itachi must be really ugly for Pein to storm out like last night.

"Brat, who cares? As long as it's not Ius/I that has to marry an ugly hag then everything is fine. So what if he must be ugly? We still have to listen to him, bloody hell," Sasori said as he placed the second dish of food on the table.

"Yeah, I agree. Although I must say I'm very curious on his ugliness. LOL, the angry expression on Pein-samas' face was PRICELESS!" Kakashi chuckled, Sasori smirked and headed back into the kitchen to get the third dish.

"Uhuh, un. I wonder if I'll accidentally laugh if we see him, un?" Asked Deidara. In his head, he pictured a masculine guy in a woman's' dress. The image almost made him laugh to death.

"Brat, are you imagining weird things again?" Sasori asked, he put two dishes down and helped setting out the bowls and chopsticks. That was when Jiraiya walked in.

"Ohayo mina *Good Morning everyone*, Dei-kun, what are you giggling about?" Jiraiya asked. Kakashi looked up and gave his master a nod.

"Ne, Jiraiya-sama, shouldn't the servants be the one to say 'ohayo' first?" Sasori pointed out. Jiraiya simply shrugged.

"What were you giggling about?" The pervert asked again. Deidara then looked at Kakashi, who nodded at him, he turned back to his master and told him everything. Jiraiya frowned slightly.

"That matchmaker lied! How dare she!" He screamed. Sasori, who just walked in frown.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"She said that the Uchiha was 'stunning'," the writer pouted.

Deidara laughed and said, "Yeah, so ugly that he stuns people." Jiraiya laughed along and they started to discuss how ugly Itachi might be.

"Now, now Deidara. We all get that you're good-looking yourself, but that doesn't mean you make fun of others who are unfortunate," Kakashi scold.

"I know, ay?" Sasori muttered, "He's such a stuck-up."

"Aw, c'mon. It's only for fun…" The blonde whined.

Pein dragged himself into the loud dining room. Everyone shut up when they saw him.

"Ne, Pein-sama? Was it a big fright?" Deidara asked, Sasori elbowed him in the ribs and he shut up again. Pein frowned.

"What was a big fright?" The ginger asked, everyone just shook their heads.

"N-nothing," Jiraiya said.

Pein and Jiraiya started eating, Sasori leaned was carving his puppet, Kakashi continued reading his book and Deidara was nibbling on a cookie. Then they heard the sound of the door being opened. Deidara and Jiraiya kept the face facing down, in case they laugh. Sasori looked at Kakashi, who looked back at him. When they had gathered enough courage, they looked up at the Uchiha.

Kakashi dropped his book and Sasori accidentally cut off his puppets' arm. What they saw in front of them isn't an ugly monster but instead was a gorgeous sight. Silky raven hair that is half held up by expensive hair accessories, beautiful onyx eyes that were half hidden behind his bangs, milky-pale skin, plump rosy lips and a body that is dressed in a long blood red dress with elegant designs on it.

Deidara and Jiraiya frowned when they heard 'bop' noises, they decided to look up and Jiraiya officially froze while Deidaras' mouth fell wide open and his cookie fell to the floor.

The blondes' head snapped to the side and he looked at Sasori as if to say, 'Danna! That is SO NOT ugly!'. Sasori looked back, 'I damn well agree!'. They both turned to Kakashi who looked at them, 'Then Why was Pein-sama angry?'. Jiraiya spun around on his chair and glared at his 3 servants and mouthed, 'You bastards! You said he was fucking ugly! Liars!'

"Um…. Ohayo?' Itachi said, he then sat down at the far end of the table, as FAR away from Pein as possible. Pein, for the first time, glanced at him. Then looked away when Itachi glared at him.

"Itachi-chan~, why are you sitting so far away? Move closer!" Jiraiya chirped at his new family member.

"No thanks, I'd rather sit here," Itachi said as he eyed Pein.

"Why? Come sit here! Next to me!" Jiraiya whined. Deidara was still awe struck, wondering if the Uchiha is as scary as Pein. Sasori had finally recovered from his shock and was looking down at his puppet, blushing. Kakashi was just standing there, staring at the weasel like he was the most fascinating thing on earth.

"It's okay, I don't want to 'anger' someone," Itachi said. Pein looked up from his bowl and glanced at him.

Jiraiya, who was oblivious, clicked his fingers at the 3 servants. Automatically the pervert took his bowl and ran over, sitting opposite to Itachi, the other 3 took the dishes and placed them in front of Itachi, leaving Pein to be a loner on one side of the long table.

"If you won't move then we will," Jiraiya grinned.

Itachi gulped, this so-called 'otou-san in-law' of his is very weird. There was one thing he was wondering about…. Obito said that they put on weird feathery costumes, put their hands above their heads then sing and dance around a burning tree like retards… But these people seem normal enough…. Maybe they do it in the evening?

"Eat this Itachi-sama," Deidara chirped, he used a pair of chopsticks to pick up a load of food and placed it in the weasels' bowl.

"And this too!" Jiraiya said. He and the blonde started filling up Itachis' bowl with delicious looking food, it piled up like a mountain and Itachi sweat dropped.

"A-ano, it's okay! It's okay! I-I won't be able to finish it!" He said, backing away.

"Nonsense! You're too thin!" Kakashi commented.

"Yeah, just gain another 5 kilos and you'll be perfect," Sasori agreed.

"Say 'Ah'," Deidara ordered, he picked up a huge piece of meat with his chopsticks and placed it in front of Itachis' mouth.

"Ah," Itachi opened his mouth and Deidara stuffed it in. Kakashi and Sasori also surrounded the Uchiha and telling him to eat this and eat that and that he was 'too thin'. Pein frowned, they're going to choke the Uchiha if they kept doing that, not like he cared or anything….

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Gaara!.:/b**

From the moment he woke up until now he has been working non-stop. No one forced him to work, but he didn't feel good unless he works hard.

"Gaara-kun! Neji-sama woke up!" Kurenai yelled. Gaara perked up, so Neji has woken? Was it just a coincidence or is he really a good luck charm for the Hyuuga clan?

Neji sat up a bit and saw Hinata.

"Neji-nii-san! Lay down and sleep for a bit, I'll send someone in to look after you," She said. Neji nodded and laid back down, his chest ached and felt like it's being ripped apart.

"Hinata-sama, do you need me?" Gaara asked as he stepped into the room. Hinata looked at him warmly, unlike the cold stare she gave him the night before.

"Come over here, Gaara-kun," She called, motioning for him to come to her. He walked over slowly.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?"

"You really are good luck to our clan. Come with me," She said. He followed her to her room, inside Kurenai was standing, as if waiting for them.

"Just sit down, Kurenai will take care of the rest," Hinata said. She left him there with Kurenai who brushed his hair and kept telling him how 'lucky' he was. He looked at her confused, but she kept going on and on. She pulled his hair up and added a ruby bird-shaped hair pin into his hair.

"Please stand up, Gaara-sama," she said.

"Gaara-sama?" He echoed. She just giggled softly before dressing him with a light yellow and green dress.

"Come," she said, and she lead him into the main chamber of the house, where the whole clan gathered.

Hinata, who sat on the golden phoenix chair in the front, smiled at him before taking his hand, pulling him with her to stand in front of the whole clan.

"I now will announce that, Sabaku no Gaara, is Hyuuga Neji, the clans prodigy's, second wife!" She said, everyone looked at each other, as if to make sure they heard right, then clapped.

"H-Hinata-sama?" Gaara stuttered, she ignored him and continued.

"He is no longer a concubine, so no one is allowed to order him around anymore or treat him with disrespect, understood?" She yelled.

"Hai!" They shouted back in reply.

"Good," she said, satisfied by their reply…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Itachi!.:/b**

He walked around in the garden, wondering what to do. It was so boring, nothing to do. He still holds a grudge against Pein for slapping him so he's not talking to the bastard! Then an idea struck him! Shisuis' package, he had forgotten all about it until now!

He chuckled mischievously and snuck into Peins' room. He looked around to make sure that Pein was gone before running over to the teapot. He opened the top and started pouring the powdery content of the package into the tea.

"Go to hell, fucking bastard! That's for I_touching_/I me!" Itachi muttered to no one.

He then snuck out and back into his room, opening the window so he can look into Peins' room. He chuckled again as he saw Pein entering his room and pouring out the tea….

_IWhat is in the tea? Itachi is trying to get used to his new life but he still hates the shit out of Pein so how will they develop their relationship? Neji has woken up, how will he react to the news that Hinata has gotten Gaara to marry him? When will Lee freaking get revenge already? Why am I such a bitch that keeps you waiting for an answer? Will I ever submit again?/_I

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: Yay! I did it!

Kana: Why do you love to finish your stories so late?

Itachi: Wow, lots of drama happening in the Yahiko resident, ay?

Pein: Why are you always so cold towards me, Itachi-chan? What did I do wrong?

Itachi: … Everything.

Gaara: Oh great. Why is Hinata so dominating?

Hinata: A-ano…. T-thank you for putting me in the story…. ~bows down to Yaya~

Yaya: Awwww, you're so cute! Better than Sakura and Ino…

Lee: I thought you're going to put more of ME in the story!

Yaya: O_O'…

Yaya&Kana: 'Weapons Of Love + Passion' brought to you by team YaKa! ^_^VV^_^


	6. I Know What You Did

b**Weapons Of Love and Passion: Chapter 5**/b

I_Warning: Yaoi and lemon in later chappies, strong language and violence/gore._

_Pairings: Main pairings are PeinIta and LeeGaa, will be other side pairings throughout the story._/I

_**IbHope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews, comments or favs are encouraged!/I/b**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**b.:Third POV:./b **

Pein poured out the tea and was about to drink it. Itachi chanted in his head 'drink, drink, drink!' he almost screamed out in frustration when Deidara burst in, giving Pein stacks of paper and sitting there talking on and on.

"Bloody hell, when will the bastard Leader drink the tea?" Itachi questioned out loud.

Finally Deidara turned to leave and Pein held the tea up in front of his lips again. 'Yes' Itachi thought, suddenly Pein stopped. He then brought the tea up to his nose and sniffed it a few times before frowning and glanced in the direction of Itachis' room. 'Shit!' Itachi thought.

Pein stomped over to Itachis' door and knocked loudly.

"Get out Uchiha! I want to talk to you!" Pein screamed as he banged the door. Itachi shivered and hid under his bed, not long afterwards Pein burst open the door.

'Hm, where is he?' Pein thought. He then walked outside, Itachi was going to walk out when he decided to wait for a bit more, in case it was a trap.

He was proved right when a minute after Pein left, he burst back into the room again. Seeing that the Uchiha was still not there, he left for good and Itachi snuck back out. Sighing in relief he locked the door then went to his table and sat down on the round chair.

"That was close," He muttered.

"What was?" said a voice behind him. Itachi spun around to see Kakashi leaning against the wall, holding an orange book.

"K-Kakashi-san! When did you get in? I thought I locked the door!" The weasel exclaimed.

Kakashi chuckled and pointed to the roof, Itachi looked up and saw a few roof tiles was missing.

"You jumped in from the roof?" He questioned, just to make sure. The masked servant nodded.

"But how could you jump in without me noticing?" Itachi pressed on.

"Itachi-sama, I'm not _Ijust/I _a servant. I am also a spy for Pein-sama on other villages and also the Hyuuga clan," Kakashi said. Itachi looked at him confused.

"Spy on the Hyuuga clan? The one that Gaara-kun is married to, right?" The Uchiha asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah, our village was originally called 'Sunoha' a combination of Suna and Konoha, the two villages a few miles away from the bottom of the mountain," Kakashi said, he flicked through his book as he was talking. Like it was nothing interesting to talk about, but truth is he just wants to look cool.

"Really? Why is it called Akatsuki now?" Itachi asked, he was curious about the history of this village. Kakashi was going to reply but Sasori knocked on Itachis' door.

"Itachi-sama, would you like to go…. Shopping for fabrics to make into new dresses?" Sasori asked.

"That'd be great," Itachi called out. When he turned back, Kakashi was already gone. 'He's like a phantom, people in this village really are weird.' Itachi thought. He stepped outside to see a smiling Sasori and a hypo Deidara, waiting for him.

"Lets go, Itachi-sama! We'll take you to the best stores!" Deidara chirped as he dragged Itachi by his arm. Sasori rolled his eyes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Gaara!.:/b**

Gaara was more free now, he never had to do any housework, instead he had simple jobs like grocery shopping. The food here was much more expensive then the food his family grew, it was also fresher and have better quality.

Although he couldn't help but feel lonely, Kurenai always praises him and Hinata kept telling him what good luck he is, but they can't comfort him. How he longed to talk to someone that like him, wasn't from the mountain, people here just don't understand his loneliness and thinks that with all the food and services he get it is enough.

"Gaara-kun!" He heard someone called his name and recognised the voice.

"Itachi-sama!" Gaara called cheerfully as he turned around to see Itachi, beautiful as always, with a rare smile plastered on his face. Behind him stood a blonde who was blabbing to a red-head who seemed bored and was carrying about 5 humungous rolls of silk fabric.

He hugged Itachi briefly, oh how good it felt to be with someone who is like you! Both him and Itachi had just been married up the mountain 2 days ago, both knew each other before their marriage, both had been through a deadly situation together and both had helped each other overcome it.

If it wasn't for Itachis' cunningness then they wouldn't have escaped and if Gaara didn't stab the kidnapper then both him and Itachi would've been killed. They made a perfect team together. Itachi is intelligent, cunning, independent, courageous and beautiful. Gaara is courageous, sweet, cute, smart and lovable.

"Lets go to a tea shop and talk," Itachi suggested. Gaara happily nodded, and then looked back at the red-head and the blonde.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce. This is Deidara," Itachi gestured over to the blonde who waved frantically, "And this is Sasori," he then gestured over to the red-head who simply nodded. "They are my friends," Itachi said.

Sasori and Deidara stared at him with wide eyes, no master had refer to their servants as 'friends'.

"Deidara-san, Sasori-san," Gaara greeted, bowing a little.

"Aw, you're so cute!" Deidara commented. Gaara blushed and look down.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They then walked to the nearest tea shop, Itachi and Gaara got a table out on the balcony while Sasori and Deidara stood behind Itachi, guarding him. Itachi stared at them.

"Sit down, stop standing like statues will you?" Itachi asked. Deidara and Sasori looked at each other before looking back at Itachi.

"We're not allowed to," they replied in unison.

Itachi frowned slightly, rules, rules, rules, every rich family has ridiculous rules!

"I allow you to sit, so sit!" Itachi ordered. Hesitantly, they began to sit on the next table, just so they can keep an eye on their new master. Itachi sighed, they'll learn. He and Gaara started chatting a bit.

Keeping their voice down and leaning over the table so that no one can hear them. Itachi told Gaara about the package the Shisui gave him and the racoon laughed, but then Gaara brought up the topic that he had been avoiding.

"So how is Pein-sama? Was he as bad as you thought?" Gaara whispered.

"Worse, I rather him be the embarrassing freak that I at first thought he was, then what he really is," Itachi whispered back. Gaara frowned deeply. What was so bad about the villages' leader?

"Why? What is so bad about him?" The racoon questioned. With Itachi he doesn't need to watch his tongue and can tell or ask him anything, with others in this village he had to watch his tongue closely. One wrong word may lead to his death.

"I never expected him to be a cold-blooded, violent, short tempered, bastard-like, arrogant rapist," Itachi growled lowly. Gaara gasped.

"Oh my god! Did he…?" He couldn't continue anymore. Even though he only knew Itachi less than a week, but he felt a strong bond between them like they were the best of friends or brothers. Especially what they had been through together.

"No, but he tried to…." whispered Itachi.

"How did you get away?" Gaara asked, leaning more forward.

"I bit his tongue, but I earned a hard slap for it," he answered, his hand reaching up to touch his cheek. Gaara looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said the racoon. The Uchiha just smiled at him sadly.

On the other table, Deidara and Sasori were also whispering to each other.

"Hey, danna, un. What do you think they're talking about, un? One minute they were giggling like two adorable kittens and the next they are having a tense silence like two grannies who knows that they're about to die, un," Deidara said.

"I don't know. Hey, brat, don't you think it seems like Itachi-sama really hates Pein-sama?" Sasori asked. Deidara nodded.

"Although I don't know what Pein-sama thinks of Itachi-sama but I definitely see Itachi-sama glaring at him every time they are in the same room," the blonde replied.

"How complicated, but I must say I feel sorry for Itachi-sama. Pein-sama is well known for his violence and lack of patience," Sasori whispered.

"Ne, Sasori-danna, un. I heard that 7 years ago Pein-sama wasn't like this, right, un?" Deidara asked.

Sasori has worked for Pein ever since he was 4 years old but Deidara only recently joined the village 5 years ago, so there were some things that he didn't know.

"Shush, the subject is taboo in this village," the puppet master warned.

"Why, un?" Deidara asked, cocking his head to the side.

"There was a time that he wasn't rough?" Itachi interrupted, startling both the bomber and puppet master.

He said it in a bored manner with a scowl on his face, as if he doesn't believe that Pein could ever be gentle.

"I-Itachi-sama, un? H-how did you..?" Deidara exclaimed. The weasel merely smirked.

"You can't hear what me and Gaara-kun are talking about but we can hear you guys clearly," he stated. Sasori and Deidara both shifted uncomfortably, knowing that Itachi had heard every single word they said about him.

The weasel, with his bright mind, noticed that they were uncomfortable. So he decided to switch subjects. Reaching towards Sasori, he took a long roll of cream-coloured silk and another of pale pink silk.

"Gaara-kun. Please take these, the colours suit you," he said, smiling as he pushed the two rolls onto Gaaras' side. Sasori, Deidara including Gaara stared at him in surprise.

"H-huh? N-no, I'm fine Itachi-sama," the racoon stuttered, but Itachi kept pushing it towards him with a pout on his face.

"Are we friends?" He asked.

"O-of course!" cried Gaara.

"Then take this, or never talk to me again," Itachi stated. Gaara gratefully accepted the silk, and soon they were talking and laughing again.

After about an hour later, Sasori reminded Itachi that they needed to go back. Although he was disappointed, but he said bye to Gaara and they went separate ways. Even though they only met Itachi that morning, both they puppet-master and bomber were fond of him. He was nice, unlike what they had first thought of him…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Itachi!/b**

He walked into his room, and almost jumped when he saw Pein sitting on his bed, glaring at him. His surprise quickly turned into annoyance and then anger.

"What do you want, Pein-in-the-ass?" Itachi snarled. Pein glared at him a bit harder.

He then stalked over to Itachi in a dangerous manner that freaked Itachi out a bit. Just a teeny tiny bit…. Well okay, maybe it freaked him out **ba lot/b**, but he managed to keep the fact hidden. He then circled around Itachi, his eyes never leaving him.

"Uchiha," he said calmly. Okay, this was getting creepy. 'Calm Pein' seemed to scare Itachi more than 'Pissed-off-foul-mouthed Pein'.

"Yes?" The weasel yelped slightly when he felt the gingers' breathe on his left ear.

"Did you happen to come into my office, without my permission?" Pein pressed his lips against Itachis' ear, like a soft kiss.

"What do you think you're doing?" Itachi yelled, pulling away. Peins' arms shot out and held him around his waist.

"What do Iyou/I think Iyou're/I doing? Going into my room like that," he replied, his breathe once again ghosting over Itachis' ear, making him shiver ever so slightly.

"Well, it's not like you can prove it," Itachi pointed out. Pein frowned, his grip tighten.

"If it wasn't you who slipped laxatives *XD* into my tea, then who else would do it?" Pein growled.

"W-well, with your personality, lots of people would hate you. Maybe someone else did it," Itachi said confidently. As long as Pein can't prove it was him then he won't be able to do anything to him.

As if reading his thoughts, Pein chuckled lowly. A sound that sent shivers up and down the weasels' spine.

"If you think that I won't be able to do anything to you if I can't prove it, then you're dead wrong," Pein said. He threw Itachi onto his bed, the weasel backed away.

His eyes wide from fear and dread.

"D-don't step any closer!" Itachi warned.

"Don't worry, I won't even try to be gentle," Pein added his harsh words.

IWhat will happen? Will Itachi get taken for the first time? Will Pein make lots of blood? When the heck will Lee appear? Why the hell didn't I mention about Neji? Can I stop keeping everyone from guessing? Will I ever submit the next chappie?/I

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: I managed to make Chappie 5! Thank god I remembered about my USB, so I saved my files on it and brought it to the current laptop that I'm using!

Kana: You should've figured out sooner….

Yaya: ~pouts~

Gaara: Hm, I have a bad feeling for Itachi…

Itachi: ~sighs~ I can't believe that you're going to make me sleep with Pein-in-the-ass! How could you, Yaya?

Pein: Hey! I'm not that bad if you get to know me, Itachi-chan! Stop rejecting me and look on my positive side!

Itachi: … You have one? ~Gaara chuckles~

Yaya&Kana: … Weirdos… 'Weapons Of Love + Passion' brought to you by team YaKa! ^_^VV^_^


	7. Peins' Lust and Return Of Lee

_b__**Weapons Of Love and Passion: Chapter 6**__/b_

_IWarning: Yaoi and lemon in later chappies, strong language and violence/gore._

_Pairings: Main pairings are PeinIta and LeeGaa, will be other side pairings throughout the story._/I

_**IbHope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews, comments or favs are encouraged!/I/b**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**b.:Third POV:./b **

"Get away from me!" Squealed the weasel as he threw his pillow at Pein. The Akatsuki leader easily dodged the pillow, ripped his own shirt off, and continued to crawl onto the bed. Itachi frowned and backed away from his danna, his back hit the wall and he panicked.

Pein smirked ever so slightly and reached towards the Uchiha, despite his screaming and kicking. He caught both of the weasels' arms and pinned them both above his head with one hand.

"Get off!" Itachi warned, his voice dripped with venom. He started squirming, but little did he know that only made a particular someone harder. *_*

"Nnngh," Pein moaned softly when Itachis' thigh accidentally brushed between his legs and he pressed himself against the younger. The Uchiha immediately stopped squirming and looked up at him in shock and disgust.

"You're sick," Itachi spat out.

Pein only calmly reached his hand out and cupped the weasels' left cheek softly, he then leaned down so his lips are dangerously close to Itachis' right ear.

"I never claimed to be sane," he whispered.

That was when Itachi knew what true terror is, he was in the same room as a crazy and violent bastard that didn't even bother to hide the fact that he is insane.

"Zasshu *Mongrel*," Itachi insulted. Pein pulled back to look at him, his eyes showing no emotions at all. The childish insults just don't work with him.

He pressed his lips on top of the Uchihas', this time he knew better then to try and explore the weasels' wet cavern. It'll only earn him another bite.

"I despise you, you're not even worth my hate," growled Itachi when his suppose-to-be lover pulled away.

For a second, only a second, he thought he saw a glint of anger in Peins' eyes. But it vanished just as quickly as it appeared.

"Don't get on my nerves, Uchiha. I'll make you regret it." The ginger warned menacingly.

"Oh? Trust me, I already am regretting everything. Regretting that I was born an Uchiha, regretting that Uchiha Fugaku is my father, regretting that I ever loved my selfish brother and most of all, I regret not running away before this hell-like marriage," he bitterly said.

_**IbSLAP!/b/I**_

Pein slapped him, his head snapped to the side. But this time he wasn't surprise, he already saw it coming. Oh well, at least he got the heavy stone off his chest.

'Don't you _**bIdare/I/b **_talk to me like that!" Pein growled.

Itachi just calmly turned his head back and made eye contact with Pein.

"I regret ever meeting you," the Uchiha said, in a monotone and his face turned emotionless, like how it was whenever he attended business meetings with his father.

_**IbSLAP!/b/I **_

"This marriage was, and still is, a huge mistake from the start."

_**IbSLAP!/b/I**_

"I wish you would go to hell."

_**IbSLAP!/b/I**_

"I fucking hate you."

_**IbSLAP!/b/I**_

"I see so many people die, why wouldn't you?"

_**IbSLAP!/b/I**_

By now, a trail of blood dripped down the corner of Itachis' lips, from the harsh and hard slaps.

"You think that you're brave? Well let me tell you something, you're just being plain stupid," Pein said as he held a death grip on Itachis' chin. To make sure that the Uchiha can see him.

"I don't care anymore, my soul is dead the minute that we were wed," the weasel stated.

_**IbSLAP!/b/I**_

Suddenly an idea hit Pein and he smirked, Itachi just looked at him slightly curious.

"You want to die? I won't kill you then, instead. I'll make you _Ibeg/I _for your own death, it's more fun that way," Pein said. Itachi shook his head.

"I already am, just hurry up and kill me," he said.

_**IbSLAP!/b/I**_

"Don't order me around. I do what I want," Pein snarled. Itachi rolled his eyes, even though he was hurt. But at least he made Pein forget about raping him. He then felt his dress being tugged, his cool mask melt into fear again.

"Yamete! *stop it!*" Itachi cried out, clutching his clothes to his body.

"See? This way is more fun," Pein said. It was true, if he could choose giving himself pleasure while torturing Itachi or torture Itachi and then getting tired, why not choose option 1?

"Sore o yamete kudasai! *Please stop it!*" Itachi screamed, smacking the gingers' hand away. Pein continued tearing his clothes.

"Iya *No*" Pein replied coldly.

"Gomen ne! *I'm sorry!* I take back what I said!" The weasel pleaded.

Seeing the weasel so scared, gave Pein a mix of emotions that he couldn't really understand. Although he ignored it and continued to strip the Uchiha. No matter how much Itachi begged, losing his dignity, Pein wouldn't even slow down.

Right that minute Sasori burst into the room.

"Pein-sama! Rock Lee has retur- What are you two doing?" Sasori yelled, his face flushed like a tomato and he covered up his eyes. What he just saw was Pein, half naked with Itachi underneath him, teary-eyed and clutching onto his torn clothes.

Itachi sighed in relief, wait! Rock Lee is the person he met at the cave, right? But it was no time for worrying about the man when he himself is in deep trouble.

"And?" Pein asked impatiently.

"U-um, you need to talk to him? You're the leader after all," Sasori said, his hands lowering down to show his eyes. Pein sighed in annoyance, Lee just _Ihad/I _to choose that minute to come back.

"Whatever, give me a minute," Pein muttered. Sasori just stood there, waiting, and Pein had to glare at him until he realised that Pein wanted him gone.

After he left, Pein turned his attention back to Itachi, he roughly grabbed the collar of his dress, and pulled him up so that his lips were near Itachis' right ear again.

"On the outside it seems like you are 'married' to me, but truth is you're 'sold' to me," Pein said, "Think about it, your clan took a great deal of my money, and then married you to me. It's the same as selling you, you're nothing but a worthless object that no one wants so they give you to me. So know your place!," Pein growled.

Itachis' blood froze, from the fear he held for Pein and from the realization. Pein was right, he was nothing but an object that no one wants.

"I'll be expecting you at my room in 2 hours, be there or be… I think you understand, right?," Pein said, his other hand trailed down and rubbed then squeezed the Uchihas' ass. Itachi nodded stiffly, Pein smirked, he pulled back and gave Itachi a peck on the lips.

He then let go of Itachis' collar, causing the younger to fall back onto the bed and left the room like nothing happened. After a while, Itachi chuckled bitterly.

'I'm nothing… No one wants me… Everyone just wants to get rid of me, then what is the point of my existence?' He questioned himself. That was when he saw a knife on the table…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pein stormed through the village, towards the entrance where Lee is. The whole time he was cursing under his breathe. Damn, he was SO CLOSE, to taking the Uchiha! Fuck it all!

When he reached the entrance, he saw the familiar bowling ball hair cut and slowed his pace down.

"Rock Lee," Pein called in his monotone, hiding the fact of how annoyed he is.

"Ah, Pein-sama, it has been a long time, hasn't it?" Lee greeted with a small bow and a smirk plastered on his face. Surrounding him was Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru and Kabuto.

Pein motioned for them to step back, so he can speak with Lee.

"I thought that you're expelled from this village, what are you doing here?" Pein asked, he wanted to get this over and done with already.

"Oh? Well it looks like I'm disobeying you," Lee said with a shrug. The other 4 twitched, they just hoped that Pein won't get TOO violent.

Suddenly Juugo joined them and voiced himself.

"Actually, you are not banned from the village anymore…" Said the calm and quiet teenager.

"What?" Lee asked shock, everyone nodded. Damn it! One, he wanted to annoy everyone, two, what did they mean 'not banned anymore'?

"Sai confessed just about a year ago when he was completely drunk. He said that the person who had an affair with Sakura-chan wasn't you, but him," Naruto said, giving Lee a slap on the back. Lee was enraged.

"**bYOU PEOPLE NEVER BOTHERED TO INVESTIGATE! YOU LEFT ME WITH THIS ON MY BODY AND NOW YOU JUST LET ME BACK? WITHOUT A SORRY? WITHOUT ANYTHING? AS IF YOU'RE VERY NICE TO LET ME BACK INTO THIS STUPID MOTHERFUCKING VILLAGE?/B**" Lee screamed, he took his shirt off his shoulder to reveal his ruined upper body.

Juugo covered up his eyes, this was like from a horror play. Naruto held back the urge to scream, Kiba and Akamaru just scooted closer to each other while Kabuto looked with interest. He might be able to get rid of the horrid marks.

"I can get rid of it for you," Kabuto said.

"Don't say it like you have a choice, you HAVE to get rid of it for me! Or else I'll rip your balls off and stuff it down you're throat," Lee threat, his voice was rolled in venom. The silver haired man shuddered, he never saw Lee so dark. Besides, he looked like he meant it, what happened to the innocent Lee?

"H-hai *Y-yes*," he stuttered.

Pein stared at them, so this is what he came for? He had to walk across the whole village with a hard-on, and it was only to witness this?

"Are you people finished? Lets make this short, Naruto-kun go and get Lee-kun a hotel to stay at while we fix his old house. Everything is for free," Pein said.

"No, I don't need a hotel, I'll just stay with Neji," Lee interrupted, Pein nodded.

"Wait, where _Iis/I _Neji?" Lee asked, looking around to find his best friend who was no where in sight.

"Recently he's been sick," Pein said.

Forgetting the part of how he was unconscious for a whole month and they had to marry him a concubine who turned into his younger wife in a day, and that the new wife has red hair and will be in Nejis' house right now.

"Pein-sama!" Kakashi yelled, running towards them.

"What now?"

"I-Itachi-sama, he… Well…." Kakashi whispered the rest into Peins' ear. Pein frowned and walked quickly back to his mansion.

"Ne, who's Itachi?" Lee asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I think Itachi is his newly-wed," Kiba said.

"Really? Is he or she pretty?" questioned Lee. Kabuto, Juugo, Naruto and Kiba shrugged, they've never seen the Uchiha before so they can't say anything.

"I know it's a boy though," Kabuto said. Naruto looked at him and frowned.

"How do you know?" Kiba asked for the blonde.

"Two years ago Orochimaru-sama went to the Uchiha estate to give them all an injection, since a disease was spreading nearby. He had the privilege to meet the clans' prodigy, Uchiha Itachi," Kabuto explained.

"Well? Get to the main point, what did Orochimaru-sensei said about him?" Lee asked. *Oro is a doctor, and doctors are masters in medical. So it is logical that they refer to him as 'sensei'*

"He said that he almost forgot how to inject when he saw the Uchiha," Kabuto said. Naruto huffed.

"Well, we can't really trust the snake," Naruto said. Kabuto twitched.

"He's not a snake! He's a brilliant doctor!" Defended Kabuto.

"Yeah a brilliant and perverted doctor. He'd probably even think that Gai is pretty," Naruto laughed. Kiba chuckled.

"No he does not! He appreciates TRUE BEAUTY!" Kabuto screamed.

During the time that they wasted screaming at each other, none noticed that Lee had already made his way to the Hyuugas' estate.

"Hey! Where's Lee?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"Don't try to change the subject, blondie!" Kabuto yelled. They then started arguing again, forgetting to tell Lee about Nejis' newly-wed.

_IWhat will happen? What did Itachi do? Is he now in the hospital? Remember, I don't mind if my main characters die… _. How is Lee going to react to Gaara? What drama is going to happen? How will Neji react when he wakes up? Why the hell am I making everyone guess? __**bAm I going to ever submit again? I am a bitch after all…/b/I**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: Wow, I managed to finish this chappie!

Kana: Yay you. Sad for me, your unfortunate editor… ~sniffs~

Yaya: Aw, ~cuddles Kana~ I do give you credit for editing! Most people who bothers to read the after-chapter conversation knows! Besides, I mentioned it in my author comments a few times.

Kana: Sadly 98% of the people on DA don't bother to read after-chapter conversations or author comments! ~cuddles back~ Hey, this is the first time we didn't scream at each other in after-chapter conversations, right?

Yaya: Uhuh, normally you would either kill me for waking you up or the characters would jump out and comment. Hey, wait a second. It's TOO quiet, where'd they go?

Itachi: Sorry, I was late. I needed to go to Orochimaru for some medicine.

Yaya: No wonder, you're usually very punctual.

Gaara: Yeah, but we both catched a cold today. Thanks to someone. ~glares at Lee~

Lee: ~chuckles nervously~

Kana: Wait! Does that mean you guys….. ~blushes~

Itachi: NO! I didn't, but they did. And because I accidentally drank from Gaaras' cup, I catched a cold too. Damn you sexually active bastards!

Pein: OMG! Itachi-chan~! Did you catch a co-

Itachi: NO!

Yaya&Kana: … 'Weapons Of Love + Passion' or 'WOL+P' brought to you by team YaKa! ^_^VV^_^


	8. Lee Meets Gaara and Deidaras' Stupidity

b**Weapons Of Love and Passion: Chapter 7**/b

I_Warning: Yaoi and lemon in later chappies, strong language and violence/gore._

_Pairings: Main pairings are PeinIta and LeeGaa, will be other side pairings throughout the story._/I

_**IbHope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews, comments or favs are encouraged!/I/b**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**b.:Third POV:./b **

Pein stomped all the way through his estate(1), and even Madara, who is usually very arrogant, knew well enough to keep out of his way.

"What are _Iyou/I _doing here?" Pein questioned, glaring at the elder Uchiha when he saw him. Madara chuckled nervously, today just wasn't his lucky day, running into a pissed off Pein.

"U-um, Jiraiya-kun called me here to play mahjong (2)," Madara explained quickly.

"Only you? Mahjong has to have 4 people to play," Pein said suspiciously, the last time Madara came here, him and Jiraiya caused a lot of trouble for the poor Leader.

"Orochimaru-san and Kabuto-san also played, but they left early," said the Uchiha.

Pein was still suspicious, but he had no time to waste playing 'Question Madara' all day, he had to get to Itachi fast!

"Whatever, just know that if you and my otou-san *father* is up to no good then you both will have to pay!" Pein warned. The Uchiha quickly nodded and then rushed off, the ginger was fucking scary!

When Pein arrived in the north wing, Sasori was standing outside of Itachis' door, looking up to the roof and talking.

"Itachi-sama! Please get down!" He called, Itachi looked away and pouted, 'He's quite cute like that' Pein thought, and then he mentally slapped himself.

"No!" He answered. Pein used the palm of his hand to hit his forehead, so much drama happen in his resident. Deidara came onto the scene, making the ginger groan out loud.

'Not the blonde. Not the blonde' he chanted in his head, Deidara would make everything worse than it already is.

"Itachi-sama, un! Can I get up with you, un? It looks so fun!" The bomber called out, Sasori whacked him over the head and Pein literally whacked his own head on a nearby wall.

Time to let them know that he is there, Pein walked closer and then he turned to Sasori and Deidara.

"Don't you two have anything better to do? Leave him to me," Pein said coldly. Itachi just scowled, but the servants visibly flinch.

"H-hai saa*Y-yes sir*," they both replied in unison and rushed off.

Pein glared at the Uchiha that was sitting on the roof.

"Get down here," he ordered. Itachi looked away from him, clearly ignoring the Leader.

"I said 'Get. Down. Here'," Pein said, breaking the order into syllables.

"No! You think I'm stupid? If I get down now, you'll kill me!" answered the weasel as he crossed his arms in front of his chest in a stubborn manner.

"Uchiha, get down here straight away. I won't punish you for being an idiot," Pein calmly said.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now will you get your ass down here?" promised the Leader. The Uchiha hesitated, Pein doesn't seem like the kind that would swallow his promise but then again, he'd only known the ginger for a few days. Can't be so sure about the bastard yet.

The leader sighed, he leapt up and grabbed onto the edge of the roof to pull himself up onto the roof. By the time that Itachi noticed Pein it was already too late, Pein grabbed him from around the waist and hit his pressure point, causing him to fall unconscious. Pein held the limp Uchiha in his arms, he was unsurprisingly very light.

He carried Itachi with ease back to the weasels' room. He laid him on the bed and pulled the covers up. Oh well, looks like he won't be able to do anything sexual today. 'I'll get him back another day' Pein thought as a million naughty images rushed into his head and down to his lower regions.

He smirked and walked out, little did he know that Itachi was awake the whole time. The weasel is the Uchiha clans' prodigy, but not only in business, he was also their prodigy in medical. Wanting to hit his pressure point dead on isn't so easy, because he can move just a millimetre or two away from you, making you just miss his pressure point but think you got it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Lee!.:/b**

Lee sprinted to the Hyuuga clans' estate, almost as big as Peins'. He was so excited to see Neji and Tenten again after so long! When he stepped into the estate, he noticed that no one was around, they must be attending at a meeting in the main chamber of the house.

He made his way into the all-too-familiar north wing, where Hinatas' and Nejis' rooms and servants were (3). When he turned the corner, to Nejis' area, he saw the back of someone with red hair. Immediately, he hid behind the wall. With his back to the wall he peeked around the corner again, the person had long red-hair, a slim figure, silk dress and a nice voice. Since they were humming a peaceful tune.

'What the hell? Who's this?' Lee thought. He twaddled back to the entrance and read the huge sign that he could never miss in a thousand years which said 'Hyuuga's Estate'. 'I'm at the right residence,' Lee thought confused. 'Then who was the red-head?' He twaddled back inside and to the north wing, once again peeking at the red-head, who's back was still to him.

'Hm, I don't remember anyone with red-hair here, everyone has ebony hair,' Lee thought, he peeked around the corner and then quickly pulled back again. 'Could it be a new servant? But no, since when do servants wear silk?' He asked himself as he peeked around the corner and pulled back, again. He repeated the process a few more times while asking himself who that person could've been.

Kurenai walked Hinata back to the north wing, she just finished a meeting with the rest of the clan and just found out that Lee had returned to the village. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks, she saw the back of the familiar bowling-ball hair cut that belongs to only Lee and Gai.

Lee was peeking around the corner, Hinata looked at him oddly, what was the dude doing?

"Hey, Rock Lee, can you stop acting like a thief? It's very suspicious," Hinata called out, Lee jumped about a mile high before turning around to see Kurenai muffling her laughter and Hinata looking at him funny.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, the first day back and he was already acting like an idiot.

"H-Hinata-sama, Kurenai-san," he greeted. Kurenai smiled at him and Hinata continued giving him 'the eye'.

"Let me guess, you turning up at our residence can only mean one thing. You want to stay here, right?" Hinata asked, folding her arms in front of her chest.

Lee chuckled and then nodded. Hinata rolled her eyes, ever since they were children Lee was always like that, sheepish and cheerful. Right that minute, Gaara turned the corner and saw them.

"Hinata-sama," he said. Lee spun around and saw the most adorable sight ever, a small red-head with the cutest racoon-like face. The ideal person of Lees' dreams.

He blushed at the red-head, who smiled back.

"Ah, Gaara-kun, good timing, can you get Lee-bakana *'idiotic Lee', she used the word 'idiotic' as a suffix for him* an available room?" Hinata asked. Lee never mind one bit about the insult, he knew that Hinata was only joking.

Hinata and him are actually good friends, but calling him 'idiotic' was a habit from when they were young. Hinata hated him for stealing Nejis' time away from her so she would insult him, and he would do the same back to her calling her 'dadakko' *Spoilt Brat*.

They were so silly back then, but all the hatred ended when Lee rescued her from the bottom of the mountain and she cried on his chest, showing him her soft side. Although Hinata never said it, they both knew that she is still grateful to him, even till this day. She had respect for him, and thinks of him as part of the Hyuuga clan, as part of her family.

"Hai, please come this way, Lee-san," Gaara said as he lead Lee to the east wing. Lee followed the unknown male through the estate. Many people who passed them bowed to Gaara and him, but he knew that it was meant more for Gaara than him. Who is this boy? Why do they have to pay respect to him?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Neji!.:/b**

Neji woke up slowly, he had been sleeping for a day or two in a row already, the medicine Orochimaru injected into him made him extremely sleepy. He sat up and saw someone sitting at the edge of his bed. Tenten threw herself at him the minute he sat up.

"NEJI!" She yelled. Neji smiled a bit, that was when he noticed someone other than him and Tenten was also in the room.

That person was a young male, no more than 17, he was wearing a long silk dress and smiled awkwardly at Neji.

"Um…. Tenten? Who's this?" Neji asked. Tenten sat up and smiled sadly.

"Okay… So it happened like this…." She started to explain to him everything, everything about who Gaara is and even about Lee had came back to the village…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Itachi!.:/b**

Itachi sat up in bed, he couldn't sleep. Events that had just happened earlier kept replaying in his mind, it haunted him. He now knew that he should be more careful around Pein… But he can't stand it here! Even with Gaara, and the 3 funny servants that looked after him, and even the friendly Jiraiya.

It was just too much for him to bare, he hated being forced under strict rules Looking over to the closet, he decided something. Run away, it may be a bit late but who cares? He had given Akatsuki a chance, Pein a chance, but they blew it up. It was their fault that he's fleeing.

He didn't pack much, just a bit of food, water, a change of clothing, some money, some random medicine and a map of the desert. Okay, he was ready! He tiptoed outside.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Kakashi!.:/b**

Kakashi was walking to the bathroom when he saw Itachi peeping out of his room and looking around, deciding to see what's up, he hid behind a huge tree. Itachi tiptoed outside, with a bag in his hands! 'Is he planning on running away?' Kakashi panicked.

"Itachi-sama!" He called, startling the younger male.

"K-K-Kakashi-san…. What a coincidence!" Itachi laughed awkwardly. Kakashi frowned, it was quite clear that the Uchiha is trying to run away.

"Itachi, are you planning to run away?" Kakashi asked, Itachi noticed that he dropped the honorific but didn't say anything about it.

"U-um…"

"Itachi, please don't. If they catch you then you're dead," Kakashi warned.

"But I hate it here! There's nothing good!" Itachi sighed, but when he saw the hurt in the masked servants eyes, he added, "Besides you, Gaara-kun, Jiraiya-san, Sasori-san and Deidara-san."

"Calm down first, lets talk in your room, it's easier," Kakashi said as he pushed Itachi back into his room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Deidara!.:/b**

The blonde yawned and stretched as he walked across the bridge (4). He suddenly froze when he saw Kakashi pushed Itachi into his room. He ducked behind a pole and gasped. 'Oh my god! Kakashi-san and… Itachi-sama? A-are they?" Deidara thought, he blushed at the thought of Itachi and Kakashi in love.

'What should I do now?' He asked himself. Then he came to a decision, 'I have to protect their secret! Like it's my own life! They are my friends and everyone knows that there's nothing between Itachi-sama and Pein-sama, I have to help them!' Deidara nodded to himself and went back into his room…

(1): In the old times, the estates are humongous! And they are built traditionally, with high roofs that are careful carved and all that crap! The preview picture for this chapter is a traditionally built house.

(2): Mahjong is a Chinese gambling game. It consists of small titans with patterns on it.

(3): In a huge estate, there are huge chambers and even houses for different families or people. So they all have enough space. Since the whole clan lives together, like the Uchiha estate in the manga/anime. Except these estates are prettier and bigger. Neji and Hinata get the biggest space to build their rooms and chambers etc because Neji is the clans' prodigy while Hinata is the clans leader.

(4): Because of superstition, big estates always have a large garden in the middle where they build bridges over a large pond. Water is meant to be good luck and it looks pretty. They would plant lilies, build small shelters and the bridges will be carefully carved out of stone. It's all to look pretty and to be good luck… See the preview picture for more details.

_IWhat will happen? The legendary stupid Deidara misunderstood and thought that Kakashi and Itachi have a thing for each other, what idiotic thing will he do? Is Pein in love with the Uchiha or is it just lust? Will Pein also misunderstand the relationship between Itachi and Kakashi? Gaara and Lee finally meets! What will happen when Lee realises that the beautiful Gaara is his best friends' younger wife? Will his dreams be broken? How will Neji react to the shocking news that Tenten gave him? __**bWill I ever submit again?/b/**__I_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: I did it!

Kana: Yeah, yeah. Big deal.

Yaya: Awwww, c'mon, give me some encouragements!

Itachi: Okay great. Now blondie thinks I like pervert.

Pein: Why are you making so many pairings for Itachi-chan? He's suppose to only be with ME! ~glares at Yaya~

Yaya: ~shivers~ U-um… Pein-sama…. I just wanted to make it interesting…

Pein: ~glares even harder~

Yaya&Kana: ~ignores Pein~ 'Weapons of Love + Passion' brought to you by team YaKa! ^_^VV^_^


	9. Nejis' Fortune, Hinatas' Worry

_b__**Weapons Of Love and Passion: Chapter 8**__/b_

_IWarning: Yaoi and lemon in later chappies, strong language and violence/gore._

_Pairings: Main pairings are PeinIta and LeeGaa, will be other side pairings throughout the story._/I

_**IbHope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews, comments or favs are encouraged!/I/b**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**b.:Third POV:./b **

Itachi nodded and nodded and nodded and nodded, Kakashi lectured and lectured and lectured and lectured. The poor weasel was kept up almost the whole night, now he didn't want to run away anymore. He only wanted Kakashi to leave so he can innocently sleep, was that too much to ask for?

"Kakashi-san, wagata *I get it*. I will never try to run away again, now will you please let me sleep?" Itachi begged. The masked servant stopped talking and listened. Outside the estate, someone rang the gong 4 times.

"Wow, it's 4am already? Gomen nasai *Sorry*, Itachi-sama, I lost track of time," Kakashi said sheepishly.

"How do you have so much energy? You don't seem tired AT ALL," the Uchiha said, amazed that Kakashis' eyes were wide open without a hint of tiredness in them.

"Hm, I dunno. I should go now, goodnig- I mean good morning, Itachi-sama," the masked servant answered. He stood up and was about to leave when he turned around again.

"Ne, Itachi-sama? You know, Pein-sama isn't a bad person, he's just a bit harsh," said Kakashi. Itachi frowned deeply, did the servant just said 'a bit'? Hell, Pein was one heck of a violent bastard.

"Maybe he just naturally hates me, who knows? But I know one thing for sure, we will never get along," stated the Uchiha bitterly. Kakashi looked at him in a sympathetic manner, but he turned back and walked out anyways.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Soon the sun rose, and Deidara skipped into the kitchen happily. He was proud of himself, he knew something that no one else did, Itachi and Kakashis' secret!

Sasori looked up from the pot he was mixing, he stared at Deidara funny. The brat was definitely insane, he was practically wearing rainbow clothes and was skipping around with a small pink bird made of clay in his right hand.

"Brat, have you finally lost your marbles and went out of this world?" Sasori asked, raising an eye-brow at the bomb expert. Deidara had a pout fixed on his face.

"No, un. I'm just happy, because I know a secret that you don't, un," Deidara chirped, this did not annoy Sasori one bit.

He doesn't give a fuck about the blondes' secret, the last time he had a secret was that he accidentally blew up Peins' bed… And Sasori ended up whacking a huge book over Deidaras' head, for about a thousand time.

"I don't care, none of your secrets could be worth my time anyways," said puppet master stated. Deidara pouted again, he hated it when Sasori treated him like an annoying kid.

"But it's not a secret about me, un. It's about…. Wait, I'm not telling you, un," Deidara taunted. The puppet master just glared at the blonde harder, secrets that the blonde know can't be too good, right?

"I really can't give a shit," Said red-head said again. Deidara smirked, he knew what to do to get his dannas' attention.

"It's about Itachi-sama, un," the bomber said. Sasori perked up in interest, he quickly ran over and hooked up Deidaras' arm.

"Brat, I'll be your best friend if you tell me," the puppet master said. The blonde rolled his visible blue eye, sometimes the red-head is a bit over dramatic.

"No, un. You're always mean to me, un. I'm not telling, un," said blonde stated. He flipped his shoulder length blonde hair over one shoulder and walked off. Sasori wasn't giving up though, he followed said blonde and kept pestering him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Hinata!.:/b**

Kurenai took her hand out, and Hinata placed her hand on top. Hinata wasn't an old lady, she didn't need the help to walk. But it looked more elegant this way. Besides, she needs to give herself a mature image, in order for the men in the clan to respect and listen to her.

No matter what you say, a bunch of guys from a child to a 55 old man don't want to listen to a 23 year old young woman. They at first thought that she is a useless brat who will lead the clan into bankruptcy, but she proved them wrong. She stood up for female rights, and is the first female leader of a respected clan.

Everyone respects her now, and even if they don't. They at least bothered to act like they do. Her life is rough, everyday she has a ton of paperwork to do and businesses to manage. That is also the reason why she wants Neji to have a child with Tenten, so she can back down and leave everything to her cousin and his child.

But for the last 7 years that they married, Tenten never once got close to being pregnant. Which frustrates the Hyuuga clans' leader very much. She even tried slipping Viagra into her cousins' tea a few times, but no matter what she did, it wouldn't work.

So she decided marrying Neji a concubine, Gaara, a male who is able to get pregnant. She thought that if Tenten can't get pregnant, it can only mean that Neji didn't do his stuff hard enough. And since Tenten and Nejis' marriage was arranged, maybe he's gay.

The marriage was suppose to be in another 5 months, and she kept that fact that she wanted to get him a concubine, a secret. But since Neji got really sick, she'll use the excuse that the household needs luck, to marry him Gaara. And damn was she pleased with herself.

Anyways, back to the present. Hinata walked through the village. She needed to go to the temple and get her fortune told. It is a habit for women in Akatsuki, they all like to have their fortune told. And Madara is the best fortune teller in the world, it's like he can tell the future by solving words you wrote down or by your fate stick (1).

Hinata sat down on the stool in front of Madaras' fortune telling stand.

"Madara-sensei," Hinata greeted, Madara looked up from his book.

"Ah, if it isn't Hinata-sama. Would you like your fortune to be told again, or would you like me to solve a fate stick?" Madara asked.

"Fortune please," Hinata answered. Madara grinned at her, she was a familiar customer and he can usually guess her thoughts. He took out a piece of paper and a brush with some ink.

"Please write a letter," he said, although she already knew what to do and was already holding the brush in her hand.

She wrote a few strokes and gave him the paper. He gave it a glance, and nodded.

"Water. Okay, what or who would you like to ask about?" The Uchiha asked her, he flapped his fan to cool himself.

"Children, I want to ask about a new born child. But it's not for me, it's for Neji-nii-san," Hinata said.

Madara nodded, he took out another piece of paper.

"Please write down his full birth date," he said. The Hyuuga leader nodded and quickly wrote down Nejis' birth date.

"Here," she said as she handed it back to him.

Madara looked at both pieces of paper, he used the brush to cross out some lines on the piece that had 'water' written over it and did some calculations on his right hand. Finally he finished, but he had a frown on his face, Hinata worriedly clenched her fists around her silk handkerchief.

"M-Madara-sensei, is something wrong?" She asked. Kurenai rested her hand on her mistress's shoulder, to calm her down. But Hinata ignored everything.

"Not really, it's just that… How should I say this? Well, Neji-san will have a child in his life-time, but there might be some complicated twists before he does. It is quiet interesting, but sadly I am not god. I do not know everything, this is all I can tell you right now," Madara said.

Hinata nodded grimly, she handed him a huge chunk of gold and left, but Madara stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Hinata-sama, fortune telling is only one silver, not this much," he said.

"No, this is for telling me something important. I don't know what I'll do without you, Madara-sensei," Hinata sighed. The Uchiha shook his head and handed her back the gold.

"Hinata-sama, I tell fortunes because I like to do it. Not because of money," Madara said. Hinata smiled softly at him and handed him a silver.

"Happy?" She asked.

"Yuh," he answered. She chuckled and walked down the pretty stone path.

Naruto stopped when he saw Hinata coming his way, he rushed over cheerily.

"Hinata-chan," he chirped. Hinata ignored him and continued to walk. Kurenai shook her head at him, she hated the blonde. Most wonder why Hinata changed so fast, she used to really like Naruto but then suddenly one day she ignored his existence.

There is a reason for everything, even if most people don't understand., Kurenai does. It was also one of the reasons why she is Hinatas' favourite servant. She always understands her master and can act out her masters' wish without Hinata having to use words.

"Hinata-chan, did you go get your fortune told?" Naruto pestered. Hinata nodded, he kept asking her useless questions until she turned and glared at him.

"Will you shut up?" She snapped harshly. Naruto kept his idiotic grin and bombed her with more questions.

She rushed back to her estate, where he cannot go without her permission. Kurenai handed her mistress some tea to cool herself down.

"Kurenai, go and see is that bastard is still outside our estate," Hinata ordered, but as always, Kurenai was already ahead and was making her way towards the door…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Itachi!.:/b**

Itachi stomped over to Peins' room, knocking the door harshly, like it was offending him.

"Bastard Leader! Open up!" He yelled. Pein was sitting at his study desk, doing paperwork, he rubbed his temple when he heard the knocks.

But he managed to keep his face emotionless, he knew that the Uchiha wanted to annoy him so that he would call for a divorce. But as Akatsukis' leader, he's not backing away like that. He has to show the Uchiha who's boss around here.

"Come in, Uchiha," he called. Itachi burst in the door and childishly stomped over to Peins' desk.

"I have to-"

"You have to complain, I know, I know," Pein sighed.

"Good that you know, well do it then," Itachi mocked. The ginger looked at him confused.

"Huh?" He asked.

"You said you know what I want to complain about, fix the problem then," Itachi said. Pein frowned, this is ridiculous.

"Well, Uchiha, I do not know what you want to complain about, will you tell me?" Pein asked robotically.

"Fine, then I'll continue from where I was before I was _Irudely interrupted/I_," Itachi glared at him, "I want to complain."

"About what?" Pein asked impatiently.

"This window!" Itachi yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the window behind Pein.

The Akatsuki Leader raised an eye-brow at him, visibly amused.

"What about it?"

"Oh my god! Can't you see the huge problem?" Itachi gasped, his expression is mixed with disbelief and horror. Pein frowned, he was confused, and he hates being confused.

"No," Pein said. Itachi gasped some more before pointing towards the window again.

"It's **bOPEN/b**!" He screamed. This just made Pein more confused then ever.

"And?"

"**bAnd when I innocently look out my window I see you! I don't want to see you! It's a nightmare!/b**"The weasel screamed.

Pein glared at him, intensely. He then scowled at the weasel.

"Exactly what is that suppose to mean, Uchiha?" Pein growled.

"Exactly what is sounds like," mocked the Uchiha. Pein struggled to calm himself down, the angrier he is the more pleasure Itachi gains in insulting him.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Pein asked.

"Either you change rooms for me so I won't have to suffer from seeing you and you won't suffer from seeing me, or you close your window and never open it again." Stated the raven. Suddenly the ginger had an idea that made him smirk.

"Okay, I'll change rooms for you. Move your stuff into my room," he said giving the Uchiha a hungry look.

Itachis' eyes widen, then he shook his head frantically.

"A-a-actually it's okay, I-I'll close my window," Itachi stutter, and then he made a run for the door. Before Pein could stand up and grab his arm. Pein growled in frustration.

"Stupid Uchiha," he muttered under his breathe…

**b(1): A Fate Stick is when you go to the temple, you get this pen-tin-like thing made of wood with a load of wooden sticks in it. You then get down on your knees in front of the gods' statue, you pray and then start shaking the tin-like thing until one of the sticks fall out. On it is written either 'Horrifically Bad Fate', 'Absolute Good Luck', 'Going Well', 'Not So Good', "Might Be A Bit Bad' or 'Might Turn Good'. You then go to the fortune teller and give it to him, he'll pick out these papers and then does these stuff and then tell you what might happen./b**

_IWhat will happen? When will Lee find out that Gaara is Nejis' younger wife? What 'complicated twist' did Madara mean? How come Hinata is ignoring Naruto? Will we find out more about her behaviour? When will I submit the next chappie?/I_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: I've done it!

Kana: You choose the worst times to finish a chapter… Damn you to hell!

Yaya: ~pouts~ You're my friend, you have to support me!

Kana: ~sighs~ I'm not saying that I'm not supporting you, it's just that can't you not call me when I'm taking a nap?

Itachi: Why does Pein-in-the-ass like to sexually harass me so much?

Pein: I wish I succeed though… ~winks~

Gaara: Great, I didn't appear.

Lee: ~sighs~ I didn't either…

Hinata: I-I appeared quite a lot… Thank you Yaya-san.

Yaya: ~grins like an idiot~ It's okay, Gaara, gomen nasai for not giving you enough screen time in this chapter. But you'll get more in the others. I need to write a chapter about Hinata more, I'm the kind of person that cares about my supporting characters!

Kana: No, I'm thinking more like you're planning something but you don't want to let anyone know so you pretend to care about your supporting characters…

Yaya: ~gasps~ N-no I'm not! Hinata is an important supporting character! Without her the story will not go the way it is. But without Naruto, Sasuke, Shisui and all those the story would still go fine. But I give THEM screen time. I just care about my supporting characters…

Itachi: ~raises an eyebrow~ Whatever, Yaya. Don't believe you but just whatever.

Gaara: You better give me more screen time, or else I'll- ~cracks his knuckles~ You understand, right?

Yaya: ~nods frantically~

Yaya&Kana: 'Weapons Of Love + Passion' brought to you by team YaKa! ^_^VV^_^


	10. A Sad Melody From The Heart

b**Weapons Of Love and Passion: Chapter 9**/b

I_Warning: Yaoi and lemon in later chappies, strong language and violence/gore._

_Pairings: Main pairings are PeinIta and LeeGaa, will be other side pairings throughout the story._/I

_**IbHope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews, comments or favs are encouraged!/I/b**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**b.:Third POV:./b **

Neji was gone, he went off to take a look at their farm and to see if Asuma was slacking off work again. Tenten was in the kitchen, cooking soup for the evening. It takes about 5 hours for the meat to become completely soft so she had to start from 1pm for it to be ready at dinner time.

Suddenly her head felt like it weighed a ton, and her vision started blurring. She stumbled a few steps away from the stove and fell down on the floor, feeling herself go unconscious.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shino walked into the kitchen to see Tenten laying on the floor, her eyes were closed.

"Hey! Tenten-sama fainted!" He yelled, in 5 minutes a ton of servants was surrounding her, one carried her back to her room, some rushed to go tell Hinata while the Anko raced to call Orochimaru.

After 15 minutes, Anko came back with Tayuya instead of Orochimaru. Hinata frowned, this is great, everyone knows how troublesome the bitch Tayuya is. Tayuya sat down next to the bed, but Hinata barged in.

"Ne, can you even do it?" The Hyuuga clans' leader asked, raising an eyebrow at Tayuya.

"Of course I fucking can! Who do you fucking think I fucking am? I don't fucking lay around all day in Orochimaru-samas' lab and pharmacy you know, I study medicine!" Yelled the red-haired doctor-in-training.

"Calm down!" Kurenai scolded, Tayuya huffed and reached towards Tentens' wrist, to feel her pulse. But then Hinata interrupted again.

"Studying is one thing, but having any skills at all is another. God, couldn't Orochimaru or Kabuto came here instead? Even Juugo and Kimimaro is better then you," She muttered.

Tayuya death glared her, but it didn't effect Hinata. For years she had been training for a strong heart, almost nothing scares her anymore.

"Orochimaru-sama is fucking busy at the Yahiko resident, Kabuto has gone to fucking Konoha to get some herbs. Juugo is bloody sick and Kimimaro is looking after him," the red-head growled, "But I can go now if you want, and instead I'll send the insane twins, spider mother-fucker or the fat-ass here for you."

Hinata almost shivered, she remembered the last incident with Kidomaru, it wasn't nice. The last thing she wants is to see Sakon and Ukon making a mess in her estate, and Jirobo is just plain annoying.

"Ugh, fine, just hurry up and see what's wrong with Tenten," Hinata said.

Tayuya went back to feeling the ravens' pulse, she frowned slightly and then continued a bit more before having a surprised expression on her face.

"Ne, I think she's pregnant," Tayuya said. Hinata almost fell off her chair, she smiled brightly.

"YESSSSS!" She cried out, fisting her hand in the air, totally forgetting about what Madara had told her yesterday. Everyone stared at her, shocked by her display of happiness. She grabbed Tayuyas' hands and planted two kisses on each of the red-heads' cheeks.

"Ew, what the hell woman? Mood swings?" Tayuya asked, she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands. Hinata ignored her and skipped around hugging and kissing everyone.

Even Naruto, who happened to be delivering ramen to the Hyuugas' estate, he blushed bright red.

"H-Hinata-chan… Wow," he stuttered, Kiba smirked.

"Maybe she still likes you," the dog lover whispered to Naruto Then Hinata glomped and kissed him too.

"…" Naruto glared at Kiba and the dog lover immediately blushed before running so that the blonde won't kill him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Tenten!.:/b**

Tenten woke up to see Neji sitting on the edge of her bed, she made a motion to sit up but he placed a hand on her chest, holding her down.

"Neji?" Tenten questioned in confusion.

"Shhh, don't move too quickly," he hushed. Tenten gave him more looks of confusion.

"Neji, is everything okay?" She asked.

"Tenten, we've been married for a long time already, right?" Neji asked, staring at the wall opposite to her bed.

"Y-yeah, 7 years already," she answered, confusion still clouded her head. Why is Neji acting like that?

"Then tell me honestly, who is the father of the child?" Neji asked, for the first time that day, he looked directly into her eyes. Tentens' eyes widen.

"Child? What? I'm not pregnant, my stomach is just a bit swollen!" Tenten cried out. Neji looked at her and smiled softly.

"It's okay Tenten, you know you can tell me. I don't mind if you have a lover, it's okay," Neji said, he placed his hand on top of hers.

"But I'm not!"

"How long are you going to lie to me?" he asked her, a glint of hurt in his eyes.

"I'm not!" She repeated.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, I just want to know, so at least I won't be too shock when the child has blonde, green or other coloured hair," he said.

"Neji! Don't you believe me? I'm NOT pregnant! I'm still a virgin!" She exclaimed, Neji covered her mouth up with his hand.

"Shush! You want everyone to know that we haven't slept together?" He warned.

"Neji…" She whispered when he released his hand.

"You really don't have a lover?" He asked her, Tenten nodded.

"But who said I was pregnant in the first place?" She asked.

"Well, you fainted in the kitchen and then Anko went and got Tayuya to have a look at you," Neji said, Tenten just huffed.

"You don't believe me but you believe Tayuya?" She asked, mocking hurt. Neji chuckled softly.

"Yeah, come to think of it, that was stupid to trust Tayuya," he said. They both had a little giggle about it.

"But what are we going to do now? How are we suppose to tell Hinata-sama?" Tenten asked.

"Well we definitely can't tell her now, if she asked us how do we know for sure that I'm not pregnant then what are we going to say? 'Oh sorry, but we've never slept together and Tenten is a virgin, so she's not pregnant'?" Neji stated.

"Hm, we'll have to let it be," Tenten answered, fiddling with her handkerchief.

"Oh, giving me the 'follow our fate' crap, ay?" Neji joked, they laughed again. But they both knew that their secret can't be kept for much longer…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Gaara!.:/b**

Gaara was walking along the bridge, looking at the many lotus in the pond. 'This feels like a magical dream…' he thought. Suddenly he heard the peaceful music of a flute, he curiously followed the sound to a shelter on one of the bridges in the middle of the whole estate.

There sat Lee, blowing into a beautiful wooden flute (1). Gaara shyly stood behind a huge stone pole, peeking out at the elder man. Lee had his eyes closed and was concentrating on his music so much that he didn't notice Gaara.

The red-head closed his own eyes to savour the music, he couldn't help but notice how sad the melody was. The wind seem to be joining in, with it's soft _Iswooshing/I_, blending in with the sound from the flute.

The lotuses gently swayed, it was obviously from the wind, but it seemed as though they were enjoying the music. If one was poetic, they could have made a beautiful poem to blend in with the peaceful mood.

Suddenly the music stopped, Gaara panicked, had Lee found out that he was hiding here? He turned to run away but someone grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Gaara-kun, was it?" Lee asked, smiling.

Of course, he was only acting 'cool', why the hell would he forget the name Gaara? One, it's so unique. Two, it belongs to someone he likes.

"H-hai *Y-yes*, Lee-san," Gaara answered, blushing softly. 'Aw, he's blushing," Lee thought.

"Do you want to join me for tea?" Lee asked, gesturing towards the carefully carved stone table surrounded by matching stone chairs, on the table was a tea set made out of china (2).

"H-hai," Gaara answered again. They sat down at the table and start making small conversations.

"Lee-san, I'm sorry if this is personal, but why is your music so painful?" Gaara asked. Lee looked up from his tea.

"Well, I can tell you. But that is if you don't mind an old mans' long and boring life story," Lee chuckled.

"No I don't," Gaara said.

"Okay then, don't blame me if you fall asleep though," lee warned in a joking manner.

"No I won't, I'm sure it's not that bad," replied the raccoon…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Itachi!.:/b**

Itachi walked around his room, he didn't know what the hell to do and he was getting bored to death! Suddenly an idea hit him, why don't he go and explore the estate?

He walked around the bridges, heading towards the west wing, when he reached his destination, he went around. Exploring the place with interest, the west wing wasn't as pretty as the north wing, but it was still awesome.

He stopped when he saw a young, raven haired girl with pale skin, like his, except the girls lips are also pale but his is plump and rosy. The girl had long raven hair and onyx eyes, she looked a lot alike Itachi, except that her eyes aren't as dark, her hair wasn't as long or as dark as the Uchihas'.

She stood next to someone in a wheelchair, it was another woman, except this one had blonde hair and HUGE breasts. On the blonde woman's other side was a man who had his face wrapped up and had a scary looking sword strapped to his back.

"Who is there?" The man boomed as he pointed his sword in the Uchihas' direction.

"U-um… Hello?" Itachi greeted, stepping out. The mans' gaze softened for a second before it hardened again.

"Who are you? Don't think you can play seducing around me, girl," he growled.

Itachi frowned, that bastard thought he was a girl, was he stupid or something? 'I look nothing like a girl!' Itachi thought angrily, then he looked a this reflection in the water.

He had on a long blue and light green dress, his hair styled and decorated with expensive jewelleries. His skin was pale like a girls', his lips were plump and rosy, as if they had lipstick on, even though he doesn't use make up.

His figure was slim, his shoulders weren't broad, in fact, his body was almost exactly like a woman's. Also his voice is soft and musical, not deep… Well okay, so maybe he kind of looks and sound a bit like a girl… But it wasn't his choice!

"I'm a guy," Itachi stated, hoping that the man would understand.

"You think I'm dumb?" The man growled again.

"No, I don't. I KNOW you're dumb," the weasel smirked.

"Bitch," the man took a menacing step towards Itachi, but the raven girl stopped him.

"Zabuza-san, please don't act rashly," the girl said.

"You're right, Haku," the man called Zabuza said.

The girl called Haku walked over to Itachi.

"Ne, are you really a male?" Haku asked, the Uchiha glared but answered.

"Yes," he hissed in annoyance.

"Can I please check?" Haku asked, she still had a smile on her face, she was talking about it like she was talking about the weather.

"W-what? N-no!," Itachi answered, his hands were fisting the front of his dress.

"Don't worry, I'm also a guy," Haku said. Right that minute, Itachi thought that he would faint out of shock.

"Ahaha, s-sure then I guess," Itachi mumbled. They walked into a small bush, Haku took off his shirt and stared for a while before blushing and he looked away.

They walked out of the bush and Zabuza glared at Itachi. Haku nodded at him and he nodded back.

"Just because you're a guy doesn't mean we'll let you go, who are you? Why are you here?" Zabuza asked coldly.

"Uchiha Itachi, here because I'm bored," Itachi answered, he used a tone that was just as cold as the elders.

Zabuzas' eyes widen for a second before going back to normal, he gave a small bow.

"Sorry, I didn't know you're Itachi-sama," he apologised. Haku grinned brightly.

"Isn't it great? Now we all know each other!" He chirped.

"Hn," Itachi answered. He looked over to the woman who was sitting in the wheel chair.

Her empty eyes just stared ahead, as if she can't see or hear them, Itachi frowned.

"Who is she?" He asked, Haku turned around.

"Oh, she's-"

"Tsunade, my little sister," Jiraiya answered for Haku. He walked over and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Otou-san *father*," Itachi greeted, nodding towards the pervert.

"Itachi-chan, I haven't seen you this morning," Jiraiya stated.

"I… Haven't been well," Itachi lied.

More like he didn't want to see Pein so he didn't bother to eat breakfast. Zabuza and Haku saw through the lie, but they didn't say anything. After all, it had nothing to do with them, and angering your master is the last thing any servant would want to do.

"Itachi-chan, do you need Orochimaru-kun to give you a check up?" He asked.

A snake-like man appeared next to him, he had paper WHITE skin and his eyes looked like they had purple-eyeliner on. Itachi recognised him as the doctor who had visited his clan a few years ago, at first the man creep him out but when he got to know him, Orochimaru wasn't so bad (3).

"Hello, Itachi-kun," Orochimaru greeted with a snaky smile. The Uchiha remembered the first time that he had socialized with the snake-man, he almost wanted to run away screaming from the man.

But once they had small talks and got to know each other more, Orochimaru's snaky grins or creepy behaviour no longer bothers the weasel.

"Yo, Orochimaru-san," Itachi smiled back. Jiraiya looked back and forward from the two.

"You two know each other?" He asked.

"Dude, that was ages ago," Orochimaru said as he sweat dropped.

"True, you never knew that me and Orochimaru-san know each other?' Asked the Uchiha.

While the three talked on and on, none of them noticed Haku and Zabuza saying bye and then pushed Tsunades' wheelchair back to her room…

**b(1): The picture of the wooden flute that I described is this chapters' preview picture! Look for yourself if you can't imagine what it looks like!**

**(2): Well, other than the country China, there's this type of pottery that is very pretty, it is invented by the Chinese people. And although the Western people learned how to make it, for some reason even until this day they cannot make china that is as beautiful or high quality as the Chinese.**

**(3): Orochimaru always gets the roles of the bad guys in fan fictions, I get that he's a bad guy in the manga but so is Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Madara, Pein etc. Right? Then why do you people bully poor Orochimaru? Well I guess you can say that it's because Orochimaru isn't good-looking but Pein and the others are… But there is one problem… KISAME IS NOT GOOD-LOOKING! But you give him the good roles! You meanies are picking on poor creepy Orochimaru… Did I just say 'creepy'?/b**

_IWhat will happen? Will more secrets be revealed about Tsunades' condition? What will over-happy Hinata do? Gaara and Lee are taking small steps towards each other, they have good impressions of each other! The total opposite to Pein and Itachi… But Gaara is married to Neji! If they get together then they will both be punished! O_O! __**bWill I ever submit again?/I/b**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: I've done it again! A round of applause for me please!

Kana: Okay, great. So instead of solving questions, you only added more mysteries… Great, perfect…. How LONG will this story be?

Yaya: O_O… But I can reassure you that all the questions will be solved in the end!

Kana: So you don't know how long this story will be? Is that what you mean?

Yaya: ~bullseye~

Kana: ~sighs~ Just don't make it too boring, no one will want to read it anymore.

Yaya: Why? Is this chapter boring? ~sobz~ it's the best I can do!

Itachi: Are you guys talking about crap again?

Pein: ~talks in a threatening tone~ Yaya, I did not appear in this chapter… YOU WANNA DIE?

Yaya: ~screams and then runs away from pissed-off-Pein~

Itachi: Pein, stop chasing her….

Pein: ~smirks~ I will if you kiss me…

Itachi: On second thoughts, just chase her.

Pein: ~pouts~

Yaya: Itachi you traitor! How hard is it just to kiss him?

Itachi: Very…

Yaya&Kana: O_O… 'Weapons Of Love + Passion' brought to you by team YaKa! ^_^VV^_^


	11. Naughty Fantasy and Peins' Secret

_b__**Weapons Of Love and Passion: Chapter 10**__/b_

_IWarning: Yaoi and lemon in later chappies, strong language and violence/gore._

_Pairings: Main pairings are PeinIta and LeeGaa, will be other side pairings throughout the story._/I

_**IbHope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews, comments or favs are encouraged!/I/b**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**b.:Third POV:./b **

"Put this on and meet me in my study room in 1 hour," Pein ordered, throwing something blue and purple in Itachis' face. The Uchiha huffed, he hated the mother-fucking bastard who ruined his life.

"Bastard Leader, do you even know the saying 'Knock before you enter'?" The weasel growled at him. Pein totally ignored him and stalked over to his dressing table.

He picked up a few hair accessory and examined them, shaking his head, he threw another bunch of stuff into Itachis' face.

"Just make yourself look good and then come to my room in an hour, okay? Okay," Pein asked and answered himself.

Itachi glared at the elder male who just walked out of his room, like it belonged to him. Well it does, but he should still knock! He glared at the dress in his hands, what other choice does he have other than putting it on?

Growling to himself he pulled the fabric over his shoulders, he walked over to the dressing table and started pinning in the hair accessories that Pein had roughly threw in his face. But the damn stuff wouldn't cooperate with his hair!

He mumbled some curses before taking them all out and going to find Sasori, someone who can help him with this matter. Most people would think that Deidara would be better with hair than Sasori, but they're dead wrong.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Itachi knocked on the large wooden doors, outside of Peins' study room impatiently.

"Come in," came the cold reply. He was going to kick open the door, but thought better of it. What's the point in angering Pein now?

He opened the door carelessly and then stomped in, he stood in front of the gingers' desk. Crossing his arms in front of his chest in an unpleased manner. Pein looked up from his papers and his breathe was caught in his throat. He blushed slightly and then looked away from the Uchiha.

"What do you want? Where are we going?" Itachi demanded.

"U-um, w-we're going out… N-not date or anything! Just to see around the village, otou-san *father* said to bring you with me, to introduce you to the villagers… So yeah," stuttered the ginger.

"Hey, am I ugly to you? Stop looking down, look at me!" Itachi yelled angrily. Slowly, the leader lifted his head up to look at the Uchiha.

"There, you happy?'

"Do you have a fever?" Itachi asked suddenly.

Pein looked at him curiously, why did Itachi think that he has a fever?

"No, why?"

"Your face is red, you sure you're okay?" Asked the weasel. This only made Pein blush even more, there he went making a fool of himself in front of the prodigy.

"Mind your own business," Pein snapped before going back to doing the paper works.

"Oh well, sorry. Next time I'll just let you do whatever you want and I wouldn't even care if you just cough out blood in front of me. I'll mind my own business and let you die," Itachi huffed.

Pein sighed, "I didn't mean it that way," he muttered. Itachi continued to glare at him.

"Aren't we going? Like, now?" Asked the weasel. Pein looked up from his papers again.

"R-right," he answered kind of sheepishly. The Uchiha brought out sides of him that he didn't even know existed.

"Getting too old?" Itachi teased. His danna glared at him intensely.

"What did you say?" Pein growled menacingly.

"Geez, just admit it, you know you're an old man," Itachi rolled his eyes.

"I'm NOT old!" Exclaimed Pein, he stood up and slammed his palms down on the table.

"Yes you are." Itachi accused.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Yes you are!"

"NO I AM NOT!" Pein screamed, his face was flushed with anger.

"Yes you are!" Hissed the weasel, "I mean, when you were at the age of marriage, I was only freaking 10!"

"So what? I'm only 24! I'm not old!" Yelled the leader of Akatsuki.

"Yes you are! Stop arguing with me! You're 7 years older than me you freak!" Itachi exclaimed, he pointed an accusing finger at the orange-haired man.

"Brat!" Pein screamed.

"Bitch!" Itachi swore, his fist clenching.

"Mother-fucker!" Pein insulted, taking a few steps towards the younger.

"Insane bastard!"

"Mother-fucker!"

"You already said that, you dumb molesting paedophile!" Itachi shot back.

Alright, that did it! Suddenly Itachi was tackled to the ground, he felt a weight straddling his hips and a pair of hands was choking him.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Pein hissed before smacking their lips together in a brutal kiss.

Itachis' lips hurt like hell, this was all meant to be a language fight. Not a violence fight. The elder male was pressing so hard that the weasel thought that his lips are going to get bruised. His lungs felt like they would burst, but the other made no move to let him breathe.

The Uchiha used his fist to pound futile blows onto Peins' chest, trying to get him off so that the younger could breathe again. But instead of moving off, the ginger just pushed their lips together harder.

Finally he pulled back, Itachi panted, taking in precious oxygen. He hadn't had enough yet before the elder smacked their lips together again, this time the kiss was even more harsh than the previous. The ravens' hands made their way up to Peins' shoulders, trying to push him off.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a stunned Jiraiya and a blushing Deidara. Itachi pushed even harder on Peins' shoulders, but the harder he tried to get the elder off, the harder their lips were pressed together.

He felt humiliated, embarrassed to be caught in this situation with the ginger, but the leader didn't even care. Pein then pulled back, allowing the younger to breathe again.

After Jiraiya recovered from his shock, he smirked in a way that made the Uchiha suspicious.

"Go get a room kids!" He joked.

"I hope you do realise that this is my room and you just burst in without knocking," Pein stated, glaring at his father. Deidara held back a giggle and the pervert blushed.

"O-oh, right," he said. Itachi was still panting and blushing in embarrassment.

"What are you here for?" Pein asked impatiently.

"I need to borrow Itachi-chan for 15 minutes," Jiraiya said. He then made puppy eyes, begging for Pein to say yes.

"Fine," he growled.

Deidara and Jiraiya quickly grabbed Itachi and zoomed out of the room before Pein can change his mind. Pein sighed and looked down at his huge erection, deciding that it is not a good idea to ignore the huge bulge, he walked towards the bathroom.

_**bI(Warning: Masturbation and naughty fantasy…. Don't like, don't read! Also, I might use bad language eg, fuck, cock, dick e.t.c)/I/b**_

Pein closed the heavy wooden door behind him and slid down onto the floor, his hand reached down to free his erection. He sighed in relief when his pants were thrown across the room and the cold air hit his leaking cock.

He hissed in pleasure when one finger came in contact with the throbbing skin on his member. When was the last time he did this? Hm, definitely at least 9 months ago. Usually he would ignore it, unless it really hurts, and damn this fucking hurts!

"F-fuck…" He moaned, pressing his thumb against the slit. That damn Uchiha always manages to run away before he can get him, what the heck is his problem? He would just piss someone off, make them hard and then run off like it had nothing to do with him!

The ginger squeezed the base of his cock before stroking it gently with his right hand, his left hand massaged his testicles (balls).

"Hah…. Nngh… Y-yes…." His hand started stroking himself furiously, at times like this, he wanted nothing more than to pound into the arrogant Uchiha.

The brat is almost untouchable, every time Pein had him pinned under him, then something would happen and his chance to take the Uchiha would slip by. He can't even remember how many times that he was so fucking close to tasting Itachi.

"Damn you Uchiha," he moaned, he slowed down the pace that he was touching himself with. Why rush all this? He might as well take his time with pleasuring himself.

_IPein slid his hands down the weasels' side, he pulled the troublesome clothes off and admired the silky skin underneath. His hands explored the body underneath his thoroughly, one hand caressed Itachis' thigh and the other brushed against his arousal._

"_Tell me what you want, Uchiha," Pein purred into the Uchihas' ear and licked the shell._

"_Mmm, p-please don't tease me," Itachi whined cutely, he rubbed his warm hands over his semes' hard torso and stopped to twirl a nipple between his fingers._

"_Mmmm. You're so bad, and the bad needs to be punished," Pein whispered. His hand grabbed the Uchihas' erection and started pumping at a painfully slow rate._

"_Let's see if you can," Itachi smirked mysteriously, he then winked and Pein felt his heart beat faster._

_The Uchiha flipped them over and slid down so he was facing the gingers' hard cock. He glanced up at the orange-head, smirking, he stuck his pink tongue out and-/I_

Pein woke up from his fantasy as he felt a coil form in his stomach. 'D-damn! Just when it was getting to the good part,' Pein thought. His hands stroked him at a rapid speed.

"Ahhh! Mmmm…. I-ITACHI!" He suddenly screamed out his release. His semen spilled out from the slit and splattered everywhere. 'Did I just scream 'Itachi'?" He thought, he felt blood rush to his face, spreading a huge blush across his cheeks.

Quickly, he cleaned up the mess, blaming his hormones for making him scream out the Uchihas' name. 'It's nothing, just my stupid hormones… Yeah' Pein thought as he slipped on his pants.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jiraiya and the blonde dragged Itachi out to the garden.

"Itachi-chan~ you alright? Did he hurt you?" Jiraiya asked. Itachi looked up in surprise.

"Y-you guys knew?" He asked.

"No, it's just that Kakashi-san told us that you went into Pein-samas' room for 20 minutes already and you haven't come out, plus he heard some screaming so he was worried, un," Deidara explained.

"Oh, well I need to say thanks to Kakashi-san because I really was in trouble," Itachi said.

'What happened?" Jiraiya asked, his brows knitted.

"I just pissed him off."

Jiraiya sighed, "Really, you shouldn't go against Pein too much, if you know what's good for you."

"I don't get it, I mean, Pein-sama is scary but he never hurts anyone, un," Deidara said.

Itachi stared at him, 'Never hurts anyone? Are you kidding me?' he thought.

"Well he hurts me, didn't you see him choking me?" Itachi asked, frowning.

"He went that far?" Asked the pervert, his eyes widen.

"Oh trust me, that is not as harsh as what he did before!" the Uchiha said bitterly. Jiraiya reached his hand up to stroke the younger's cheek.

"Pein changed so much…" He whispered. Deidara perked up and so did Itachi.

"Changed?" Deidara echoed. Jiraiya gave them a sad smile, opposed to his usual happy mood.

"Believe it or not, he used to be a lot more gentle, he had his cold mask, but it often melts when he's at home… Until… Until **bTHAT/b **happened," said Jiraiya. Deidara tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"What's '**bTHAT/b'? **If you're going to explain something then you might as well not talk in coded language," interrupted the weasel.

"It's a forbidden subject, but I guess I can tell you both. Well, he wasn't like this when-" Jiraiya was interrupted by Sasori, who was walking towards them.

"Until his frog died," Sasori said. Sasori glanced at Jiraiya as if to say, 'Just play along!'

"Y-yeah," the white haired male said. Itachi, with his bright mind, of course did not buy that story. Someone changed because their frog died? That's bullshit.

"Are you sure he changed his whole personality because of that?" Deidara asked.

"Not only did his frog died, but its' babies also died," Sasori said.

"Yeah, and then his 3 bunnies, 4 puppies and 6 kittens ran away," Jiraiya said, he pretend to sniffle a bit.

Itachi rolled his eyes, he still doesn't buy that platypus shit. But Deidara, on the other hand, bought the whole story.

"Oh my gosh! That's horrible," he gasped. Itachi had to hold himself back from laughing.

"He sure has bad luck with pets, ay?" Asked the Uchiha, the sarcasm was visible in his tone. Both Jiraiya and Sasori knew that he didn't believe them, but the first step towards success is to fool Deidara.

"Yeah…" Replied the red-head.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Gaara!.:/b**

"Gaara, please change, we will be going out today. Pein-sama will be taking a look around the village today, and there is going to be a party out on the streets. It's going to be fun!," Neji said.

"Hai *Yes*, Neji-sama," Gaara replied shyly. Neji smiled, he patted the red-heads' head.

"Call me Neji," he said. Gaara nodded obediently. Neji exit the room and Gaara quickly changed.

Stepping outside, he was met with Neji and the man that he had talked to before.

"Ne, Lee, this is Gaara, my newly-wed," Neji introduced. Lees' smile immediately disappeared, he felt his heart sink.

He knew that the raccoon was too good to be true, the reality hit him in the face like a bucket of cold water. Just when he found the perfect person, god had to take that person away from him. What is wrong with his life? Nothing ever goes right!

From the minute he was born until the now, nothing had ever gone perfectly. Everything had hurdles that he had to jump over, everything is hard and he is tired. Tired of being disappointed, tired of having his hopes up just to get it crushed.

"L-Lee-san and I have already met," Gaara said. Neji looked at him.

"Oh," he said. But his eyes were still on his friend, he had noticed the way lees' expression had changed.

"Ne, Gaara, why don't you go to Hinata-sama first? I'll catch up later, I need to talk with Lee," Neji said. The red-head obediently went to find Hinata.

"Lee? We need to talk," Neji announced. He dragged his friend to his room…

_IWHAT WILL HAPPEN? Itachi is so close into digging up Peins' secret! Pein is lusting after him, but is it just his hormones or something more? Lee finally found out that Gaara is Nejis' newly-wed! Will he give up on the raccoon? Neji wants to talk to Lee, he noticed something is wrong! Is he angry about it? Plz comment/review or fav for the next chappie!/I_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi: Yaya always starts the conversation, it's my turn!

Pein: ITACHI~3! Come help me with a problem! ~smirks at Itachi~

Kana: Problem? ~smirks~ Does it have anything to do with something in your pants?

Itachi: SHUT UP! You go solve it yourself, Pein!

Lee: Okay great, so now my dreams are crushed! Where the heck is Yaya?

Yaya: ~peeks from around the corner~ L-Lee-sama! Pease forgive me!

Lee: ~growls~ YOU! ~chases Yaya around~

Yaya: NOT FAIR! You're using taijutsu!

Gaara: They're being ridiculous again!

Ikuto: I agree.

Gaara: DUDE! Stop scaring me! Where'd you pop up from?

Ikuto: . I thought that you're used to it already.

Itachi: Where's the dwarf dude who follows you around, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?

Ikuto: Never mind about him…

Yaya&Kana: Fine, just ignore us…. 'Weapons of Love + Passion' brought to you by team YaKa! ^-^VV^-^


	12. Their Friendship and Misunderstanding

b**Weapons Of Love and Passion: Chapter 11**/b

I_Warning: Yaoi and lemon in later chappies, strong language and violence/gore._

_Pairings: Main pairings are PeinIta and LeeGaa, will be other side pairings throughout the story._/I

_**IbHope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews, comments or favs are encouraged!/I/b**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**b.:Third POV:./b **

"Lee, tell me truthfully. Do you like Gaara?" Neji asked. Lee shook his head frantically.

"NO! Definitely not!" He cried, he waved his hands in front of his chest. Neji stared at him, and kept staring and staring until Lee felt uncomfortable.

"We're best friends, you can tell me," the raven said, making a puppy face. Lee sweat dropped, he hated it when the Hyuuga did this. Suddenly Lee dropped down to his knees and Neji backed away in surprise.

"**bFORGIVE ME, NEJI-SAMA! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT HE WAS YOUR NEWLY-WED AT THE TIME! IT'S SO WRONG OF ME TO BE LUSTING AFTER MY BROTHER-IN-LAW (1)!/b," **Lee apologised.

"Whoah! Lee, stand up! I didn't say that I'm angry or anything! Seriously, people would get suspicious if you suddenly show me such great respect!" Neji said, he quickly ushered Lee to his feet. Lee wiped the tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Honto? *Really?*" Lee asked.

"Yes, in fact, I'm going to allow you to keep liking him. I really don't mind, this is just another arranged marriage," Neji said.

"W-what? Y-you'll really allow me…?" Lee stuttered, Neji simply shrugged.

"Meh, no point not being friends with you because of something as stupid as this," the Hyuuga said.

"You're my bestest friend in this whole world!" Lee exclaimed. Neji wrapped his arm over Lees' shoulder.

"Then treat me to ramen as a thanks, I'm starved," he said. His best friend giggled.

"Sure! Hey, does Gaara-kun like ramen?"

"I dunno, race you to ask him!" Neji replied, with that, the two friends ran off.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Itachi walked with no interest, this was even more boring then he thought it would be and they've only been walking for 5 minutes!

"Ne, Bastard Leader, when are we going to stop walking in circles?" Itachi asked. Pein glared at him.

"How many times do I have to remind you not to call me 'Bastard Leader' when we're in public?" Hissed the leader.

"It's a habit," the weasel replied.

"Well, get rid of this habit, Uchiha," growled the ginger. Itachi rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'M SO BORED!" The Uchiha yelled, Pein covered up his mouth and glared at him again.

"Be a good boy and shut up, or else I'll make you regret it so badly," Pein hissed again, his arm held a firm grip around Itachis' waist.

The weasel sighed, they turned the corner and a bunch of girls immediately threw themselves at the villages' leader.

"Pein-sama! Would you like free ramen?" One asked.

"Why would Pein-sama want ramen? How's about free medicine?" Another said.

Itachi used this chance to slip away, but Deidara and Sasori saw him and followed.

"Itachi-sama! Where are you going? Pein-sama is going this way!" Sasori asked, Itachi turned around.

"Shhh! I don't want to go with him. You guys with me, or him?" Itachi asked, he rest his hands on his hips. The blonde and red-head looked at each other, then sighed in defeat.

"With you, (un)," they both answered together.

"Fine, but hey, why do they treat him so nicely?" Itachi asked, he turned around and walked down the street.

"Because Pein-sama is a god, un," Deidara said. Itachi choked on his own saliva.

"What? A god? Who told you this bullshit?" Itachi asked. Both servants looked at each other again and then shrugged.

Suddenly Itachi had an idea to why they think of Pein as a god…

**bIn Itachis' Mind!/b**

_IPein took out a long whip and tied Kakashi, Sasori and Deidara to the wall. He slashed their backs viciously._

"_Who am I?" He demanded._

"_A god!" They sobbed, even Kakashi was crying._

_Pein slashed their backs a few more times, letting their sobs echo off the stone walls._

"_What do you have to do?" He asked._

"_WORSHIP YOU!" They sobbed again._

"_Good, seems like you bastards understand, only 90 more whips to go," Pein announced._

"_Pein-sama is a god! We'll worship you! You're a god! We'll join Peinism," they keep sobbing. Pein then let out an evil laugh._

**bEnd Of Itachis' Imagination/b**

The Uchihas' jaw dropped down, could this be what really happens behind closed doors? He glance sympathetically at Deidara and Sasori who looked back at him with confused expressions. Suddenly he hugged them both.

"I feel so sorry for you both," Itachi murmured, the red-head and blonde blushed.

"W-what, un? Why are you sorry for us, un?" Deidara asked. Itachi kissed him and Sasori on their cheek.

"I can't believe what happened," the Uchiha said.

"I-Itachi-sama…? You okay?" The puppet-master asked, his face was tomato red.

"But don't worry! It will never happen with me around!" Itachi said, totally ignoring his servants.

Then the Uchiha ran off, so fast that Sasori and Deidara couldn't keep up. Soon he found himself wandering around, alone… 'Shit! Where am I? Oh well, at least I lost them' he thought to himself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Gaara!.:/b**

Gaara pushed past the tons of people on the street, he turned the corner and bumped into someone.

"G-gomen! *Sorry!*" Gaara apologised, he looked up to see Itachi.

"Gaara-kun!"

"I-Itachi-sama!" the red-head greeted, he smiled brightly.

"Ne, I why are you alone?" Itachi asked, but because of all the noise, Gaara couldn't hear him.

"Huh?" Gaara asked.

"I said why are you alone?" Itachi asked again.

"**I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" **replied the younger.

" **I SAID WHY ARE YOU HERE ALONE?" **Itachi asked again.

"**WHAT?" **Gaara yelled back.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY?" **Itachi asked.

"**HUH?" **Seeing that this would lead them nowhere, Itachi pulled Gaara with him, they ran together for a while before making their way out of the crowd.

"Wow, it's much quieter here," Itachi commented.

"Uhuh, hey! What's that?" Gaara asked, pointing towards an entrance to a shop-like place.

"I don't know, but it looks like the hot springs if you ask me," Itachi said.

"Ne, Itachi-sama, have you ever been to the hot springs?" Gaara asked.

"Um, once or twice, I was always too busy with studying to go," Itachi said. He pulled Gaara with him into the place.

"Let's go together! And we can… I dunno, talk?" Said the Uchiha.

They paid the money and then rushed into the hot springs, luckily everyone is at the festival so the place was empty.

"Ah kimochiii *feels nice*," Gaara sighed, he slid into the water and his face had a dumb but cute expression.

"Hehehe," Itachi laughed, covering up his mouth to muffle his laughter. Gaara opened his eyes and stared at the Uchiha with a confused expression.

"Y-you're just so funny," the weasel said before breaking out laughing again.

"What is that suppose to mean? You mean I look dumb?" Accused the younger.

"Hey, you said that yourself, not me," Itachi laughed again. Gaara huffed and then splashed him with water.

"How dare you! I'm not dumb!" Gaara whined.

"How dare _Iyou/I_," Itachi answered, he splashed water back at the raccoon playfully.

"Eat this!" Gaara dipped half of his palm in the water, he pulled his hand back and then pushed! A huge wave of water hit Itachi right in the face.

Itachi dipped his head under water, his long ebony hair flowed in the water, making it look like a scene from a horror movie, suddenly he stood up. His hair was all in his face.

"ROAR!" he roared, Gaara almost fainted, he let out a high scream.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" The raccoon screamed. They then stared at each other for a while before both breaking out laughing.

"Hahaha! You should've seen your face!" Itachi laughed.

"Y-you meanie! How could you scare me like that?" Gaara punched him playfully.

"But you knew it was me," Itachi stated, Gaara pouted.

"Not fair, I need to get revenge," Gaara said, he glanced at Itachi mischievously before tickling him.

"AHAHAHAHA! PLEASE! MERCY!" Itachi screamed out.

Gaara continued to tickled his sides, making the elder laugh and gasp some more.

"Please! I'm sorry! G-Gaara!" Itachi gasped.

"Hm, fine, but 'Gaara' won't do," Gaara said.

"FINE! GAARA-SAMA THEN!"

"Good boy," Gaara stopped tickling and patted the elder on his head. Itachi pouted and crossed his arms across his chest.

"That was NOT fair!"

"Hey, I won fair and square," Gaara said.

Itachi pinched the others' cheeks, "Aw, Gaara is soooo cute!" Then he swam away before he can get tickled again. But Gaara swam after him anyways.

"Gaara-blast!" He screamed, splashing Itachi again.

"'Gaara-blast'? What the hell?" Itachi asked, he ducked the blows and splashed back with just as much force. Their giggles were heard even from outside, making the owner wonder what was so funny…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Afterwards, Itachi needed to get back to Pein and Gaara needed to get back to the Hyuugas' Estate.

"I'll see you then, Gaara," Itachi said. And yes, this isn't a typing mistake, he really did say 'Gaara' and not 'Gaara-kun'.

"See you too, Itachi," Gaara answered. This also isn't a typing mistake, he DID say 'Itachi' and not 'Itachi-sama', c'mon, what do you expect? They're like best friends now!

The two parted ways, but the problem is, Itachi doesn't know which direction to go, until Deidara grabbed his arm anyways.

"Itachi-sama! Where'd you go, un?" Deidara demanded.

"I-I got lost," Itachi said, it wasn't exactly a lie, he DID started off getting lost.

Sasori sighed, "Are you okay?" He asked, the Uchiha nodded. Then they started making their way back to the Yahiko Estate. Itachis' eyes darted from side to side, trying to remember the path.

Once they got to their destination, Itachi zoomed inside and to his room. He dug through the things that he had brought with him up the mountain, he stopped when he found a glittering blue-green butterfly hair accessory.

Smiling softly, he remembered when his father had forced him to learn all kinds of things. One of his sensei had taught him which colours would stand out when placed next to which, and blue-green would stand out when placed close to red.

At first he had thought that the subject is useless, but it does come in handy sometimes. Especially when you want to give someone a present. Itachi giggled softly at the thought of Gaaras' expression when he sees the pretty hair pin.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pein walked slowly towards the kitchen, he heard faint talking.

"Brat, why are you always looking at Kakashi or Itachi-sama in a weird way?" Sasori asked. Pein was going to walk in but he stopped, sometimes it is not bad to listen to subjects that concern you, even if it means you have to eavesdrop.

"Hm, fine, I'll tell you danna, un. Kakashi-san and Itachi-sama are actually together, un," Deidara whispered, the ginger tensed.

"Ne, brat! Don't talk when you don't know for sure!" Warned Sasori.

"But I'm sure, un! Yesterday I saw Kakashi-san buy a hair accessory, un! It was bluish greenish, like one of Itachi-samas' dress, un! First of all, who else can Kakashi-san give it to, un? Second of all, it is very likely that he bought it because it suits one of Itachi-samas' dress, un," Deidara said.

Outside, Pein tensed further, but he couldn't be so sure. After all, this came from Deidara.

"Brat, you can't just decide that they're together just because Kakashi bought a hair pin that matches one of Itachi-samas' dress," stated the puppet master.

"Oh, but I am sure, un! That is only one of the reasons, un! The other night, I saw Kakashi-san ushered Itachi-sama into his room, un! What can they be doing at midnight, un?" Deidara asked. Pein felt his blood boil, 'Is this why you wouldn't let me touch you, Uchiha?' he thought angrily.

The leader stormed back to the north wing and burst into Itachis' room. Itachi looked up at the orange-head, in his hand he held a blue-green hair pin. Pein glared at the hair accessory, he felt his blood boil even more, before growling and stormed over to the Uchiha.

"SLUT!" He yelled, raising his hand…

**b(1): Okay, so Neji and lee are best friends, and they're very close. So Lee and Neji thinks of each others as not only friends but brothers. That is what Lee meant by 'brother-in-law', since he thinks of Neji as a brother, that would make Gaara his brother in-law, wouldn't it?/b**

_IWhat will happen? How will Pein punish Itachi for the misunderstanding? Will Deidara feel guilty? What will happen to Lee and Gaara? Will I ever submit again?/I_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: Gomen for not submitting anything for the last 5 days… I wasn't lazy! Kana has been on a holiday!

Kana: Bullshit! Who goes on a holiday for 5 days? Besides, I edit by email.

Yaya: O_O' Shhh! Yes, you have! You've been on a vacation! ~elbows Kana~

Itachi: Okay great, let me guess. "Pein will kill Itachi. Lee and Gaara will be killed by the villages' rules. End of story" Right?

Yaya: .* NO! Don't start making the ending up! It's my story!

Pein: ~gasps~ Itachi-chan! You prefer that masked bastard over me?

Kakashi: ~glares~ Shut up! Me and itachi were destined to be together!

Pein and Kakashi starts cat fighting each other, Lee comes in and gets caught up in the fight.

Gaara&Itachi: Ridiculous bastards…

Yaya&Kana: We agree… 'Weapons Of Love + Passion' brought to you by team YaKa! ^_^VV^_^


	13. Punishment

b**Weapons Of Love and Passion: Chapter 12**/b

I_Warning: Yaoi, lemon in later chappies, strong language and violence/gore._

_Pairings: Main pairings are PeinIta and LeeGaa, will be other side pairings throughout the story._/I

_**IbHope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews, comments or favs are encouraged!/I/b**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**b.:Third POV:./b **

_**IbSLAP!/b/I**_

Itachis' eyes widen, what did he do this time? Pein straddled his hips and began slapping senseless. The weasels' head snapped from side to side, blood rolling down his chin and his cheeks became red and swollen.

"Slut!" The ginger growled, he got off the younger, but he took hold of Itachis' neck. Lifting the Uchiha off his feet, Pein threw him onto the bed, ripping the front of his dress open.

Pein jumped on top of Itachi and straddled him again, his lips came crashing down, attacking the weasels' neck.

"Stop! Ow!" Itachi yelped when the ginger bit down onto his neck, so hard that blood immediately start to drip down.

Pein held Itachis' cheeks and chin in a death grip, he lifted the younger's face up so that their eyes locked.

"What does he have that I don't?" Snarled Pein. Itachi looked into burning spiral eyes, his expression clearly confused.

"W-what are you talking about?" Pein let go of the Uchihas' face and slapped him hard.

"Don't pretend, Uchiha! Stop pretending to be all high and untouchable! On the inside, you're just another slut," he growled.

Before Itachi can catch on to what's happening, Peins' hands slithered up his thigh, stroking it almost gently.

"**bLET GO!/b" **Screamed the Uchiha, he tried to pull the others' hand off his pale thigh.

"Shut up! Don't tell me what to do!" Snapped the elder, he leaned down to nibble Itachis' neck.

"Stop, don't do this," the Uchiha whimpered.

"Just be quiet and enjoy this," Pein murmured lustfully, he nuzzled Itachis' neck.

"Don't! STOP IT!" Itachi pushed Pein away, as if he snapped, the ginger attacked him again. Out of panic, Itachi reached out and slapped Pein. Silence followed after that, both of them were shocked. Itachi flinched slightly and then slipped away quickly.

He ran towards the door, but Pein harshly grabbed his hair, pulling him back.

"Fine, you asked for this!" The orange-head growled, he pulled Itachi by his hair and slammed him into the wall. Bruising Itachis' forehead, before he can recover, Pein grabbed his hair again and bumped his head onto the wall again.

The ginger once again held a strong grip on Itachis' hair, he pulled Itachis' head back. So that they made eye-contact.

"**bDon't defy me, Uchiha!/b**" Pein growled into his face before he punched Itachis' left cheek, causing the other to fall into the table.

Unshed tears formed around Itachis' eyes, he finally let lose of some of his pride. 'No, I can't cry. Not in front of him! I can't be weak!' Itachi told himself, he tried helplessly to not let go of the tears.

"I don't even know what I've done to anger you," Itachi whispered tearfully.

Pein reached out to cup his left cheek gently, he then mockingly whispered back to Itachi.

"Oh, you haven't done anything? LIAR! BITCH! SLUT!" Pein yelled, slapping the Uchiha harshly.

He then grabbed Itachis' arm and pulled him out of the room, it was sprinkling outside. Pein pulled the Uchiha along with him, Itachi struggled, trying to free himself from Peins' grip.

"Where are you taking me?"

_**bISLAP!/I/b **_Pein turned around and slapped him.

"LET GO!" Pein slapped him again and again until he stopped struggling. Itachi let the elder pull him along, it's not like he can fight back or anything. The weasel looked around, he didn't even know where they were.

Itachi had only been in the north, half of the east and half of the west wing. The south wing is usually for the servants and kitchen, pretty much it is the least pretty place.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Deidara and Sasori spotted Itachi and Pein. They gasped at Itachis blood, Sasori turned to the blonde.

"Brat, you go get Jiraiya-sama and I'll go get Kakashi," The red-head ordered.

"We don't have time, un! Look at Itachi-samas' face, un!" Deidara argued.

"But with only us two, what can we do? We can't stop Pein-sama, we need to find Jiraiya-sama, he's the only one with enough power to stop Pein-sama," Sasori said impatiently.

"Why are we getting Kakashi, un?"

"I have my reasons!" Sasori said quickly. He then ran off to get the scarecrow, leaving Deidara to get Jiraiya.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Itachi was soaked in rain, he was shivering but Pein didn't care. Pein threw Itachi inside the wood-storing room, he closed the door and locked it.

"LET ME OUT!" Itachi screamed in panic mode, he banged against the large wooden door.

"No, snobs like you need to be taught a lesson," Pein replied coldly. Itachi continued to slam his fists against the door, he screamed for Pein to let him out. Pein turned to leave but Jiraiya took hold of his arm.

"Pein! You're going too far! Let him out!" Jiraiya yelled. Pein glared at him.

"No, I do what I want. You better not interfere," Pein said coldly. Jiraiya flinched slightly, but he tighten his grip.

"Pein… Please let Itachi-chan go, you can even put me in there instead," Jiraiya said, he looked to the ground. Deidara was confused on what is happening.

Even though Pein usually acts cold and distant away from his father and everyone else, he was never this harsh or cold.

"No, I don't want to. Besides, what makes you think that I would listen to you?" Pein growled, he tried to shake Jiraiya off.

"Pein! Why are you doing this to Itachi-chan? Is it because of **bTHAT/b**?" The pervert asked, pain showing in his eyes.

"Let go," Pein muttered.

"No! It's enough, Pein! There are some things that you need to put behind you and get on with life! Besides, this has nothing to do with Itachi-chan! Why are you doing this to everyone? Why are you hurting everyone around you?" Jiraiya screamed.

This made Deidara feel even more curious, but at the same time, he felt terrified. Pein turned and glared at his father harshly.

"Who are you to talk? It's good enough that I even call you 'otou-san' after everything that had happened!" Pein exclaimed.

"You never forgave me, did you?"

"NO! HOW CAN I FORGIVE YOU FOR SUCH A THING? FUCK OFF, THE UCHIHA IS MINE TO USE! Besides, you owe me," Pein snarled. Jiraiyas' head dropped down, he slowly let go of Peins' arm, allowing his son to walk off.

Sasori and Kakashi came right after Pein left, they looked at Deidara who had a scared expression on his face.

"Brat…?"

"Oh, hey danna, un," Deidara greeted.

Itachi stopped slamming on the door when Jiraiya and Pein was talking, he wanted to hear what the hell is going on. But now that they had finished, he continued to slam on the door.

"LET ME OUT!"

Sasori turned towards the door, he reached to open it but Pein had returned.

"One more thing, anyone who feeds, unlocks or even do anything to give the Uchiha comfort, will be punished. But you won't be the only one who will be punished, he will also get a worse punishment. Understand?" Pein asked. Kakashi stepped forward.

"Pein-sama! You can't do this! Please let Itachi-sama out!" Kakashi said, Peins' eyes flared, but he tried to keep his cool.

"No," the ginger said coldly.

"PLEASE LET HIM OUT! He might get sick!" Kakashi begged again. Peins' eyes flamed even more, so the scarecrow and itachi are really 'together'! Pein turned to leave, so he wouldn't lose control and kill Kakashi. Kakashi was going to stop him, but Sasori grabbed his arm.

"Haven't you noticed that when you tried to beg for Itachi-sama, Pein-samas' eyes flashed red for a second? Stop it, if you make him angry, the one that will suffer is Itachi-sama," the red-head whispered. Kakashi nodded in understanding, he looked over to Jiraiya who still had a sad expression on…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Neji!.:/b**

Neji sighed, his best friend is such a chicken sometimes! The Hyuuga pushed Lee forward.

"Just say 'hi', it won't freaking kill you!" Neji whispered.

"B-but… Wouldn't it seem odd if I keep bothering him?" Lee whispered back.

Neji glared at him, "I try and get you guys together and you repay me by being a coward?" Lee looked down the floor.

"I-I'm sorry… Lets do this another day!" Lee tried to rush past his best friend but Neji caught his arm.

"Ne! Gaara! Where were you at the festival?" Neji asked, giving Lee no chance to run away. If the bowling-ball coward isn't going to talk to Gaara, Neji will make him.

Gaara turned around and smiled apologetically, "Gomen ne *I'm sorry*, I was hanging around with my friend," said Gaara.

"You have a friend here? Good! Hey, mind if Lee also becomes your friend?" Neji asked, Lee kicked his shin and glared at him.

Gaara blushed cutely, "S-sure, Lee-san, why are you struggling?" Gaara asked, Lee stopped struggling and turned around to face him.

"Uh… Never mind…. So…. Would you like to go out for ramen with me and Neji?" Lee asked.

"Hey, I'm busy-" Lee covered up his mouth, he knew what his best friend had plan. Lee would love to spend some time alone with the red-head but it'll be awkward without Neji.

"Neji, your not going to say 'no', are you?" Lee asked with a slight hiss at the edge of his voice, warning Neji to not do anything stupid. Neji shook his head in a rather terrified manner.

"O-of course not!" Replied the raven.

Gaara giggled slightly, "Then let's go! I'm starving!" Neji smiled and nodded, dragging Lee along with them.

"No time to be a coward," Neji whispered to his friend.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Itachi!.:/b**

He kept screaming until his voice became hoarse, he's going to be stuck in here. No one can help, Pein made it clear not to help him. The Uchiha shivered from the cold air and his soaked clothes, it was so freezing but there was nothing to dry himself with.

He huddled into a corner of the cold room, wrapping his arms around himself. Suppressing the urge to sob loudly, Itachi tried hard to just forget where he is and fall asleep, but of course it was impossible.

In a place so cold and with his clothes soaked in water, how can anyone fall asleep? Besides, did he mention how freaking hungry he is? He hasn't eaten anything since breakfast and that was 17 hours ago! Now he regretted not eating lunch or at least a big breakfast.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Sasori!.:/b**

The puppet paced around in his room, what should he do now? Take the risk of helping Itachi or just wait patiently for the punishment to be over?

Helping the weasel sounds like a very good idea, but if he gets caught then they both will have to suffer. On the other hand, not helping a friend-like master is being a coward!

'What should I do?' Sasori thought. Pein was and still is ridiculous, he snaps so easily. Being near him is so dangerous, it's like you have to wear an amour near him just in case he goes crazy and attacks you.

But the Akatsuki leader wasn't ALWAYS like this… There was a time when he was different, a lot nicer. You must be thinking this is bullshit, right? But trust me, it's not. Although everything changed after **bTHAT/b** happened, it was a nightmare…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Kakashi!.:/b**

Kakashi crept around, always looking back and kept himself hidden in the shadows. He climbed the roof to the store room and took off a few tiles.

"Itachi-sama?" Kakashi whispered, the moonlight lit up the dark room, revealing a VERY pale Uchiha.

"Itachi-sama! You okay?" The scarecrow climbed in, he approached the soaking wet Itachi.

"C-cold…." Itachi whimpered, not opening his eyes. Kakashi stepped further and touched the shivering Uchihas' face.

"God, you're boiling!" the masked servant exclaimed. Itachi leaned towards the only warmth he had.

"C-cold," he whimpered again, snuggling closer towards the stunned Kakashi.

"I-Itachi-sama?"

Itachi answered by moving even closer, he tucked his head under the scarecrows' chin.

"You're so warm," muttered the weasel, shoving his face into the elders' warm chest. Kakashi blushed madly at the feeling of the Uchiha being so close to him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Deidara!.:/b**

Deidara unlocked the door to the store room and stepped in with a bowl of food in his hands. The blonde blushed at the sight in front of him.

"W-what are you guys doing, un?" Deidara gasped. Kakashi put a finger in front of his masked lips, signalling for the blonde to shut the fuck up.

"Shut up! Go see if there's any medicines, Itachi-sama has a fever," Kakashi said, Deidara quickly nodded and ran off to the kitchen, bumping into Sasori on the way.

"Brat! Be care- Oh shit! Did Pein-sama come?" Sasori asked when he saw the opened door of the store room. Deidara shook his head.

"No, but Itachi-sama has a fever, un," Deidara explained quickly.

"Then we have to tell Pein-sama, medicines might not be good enough," Sasori said. Deidara hesitated for a minute, but deciding that the puppet-master is right, he nodded and they each rushed in different directions.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Sasori!.:/b**

Sasori knocked on Peins' door, after hearing a quick 'come in', he burst the door open.

"Pein-sama! Itachi-sama has a very bad fever, can I call Orochimaru-san?" Sasori asked.

"Fever? How?" Pein asked, forgetting to ask about how Sasori knew in the first place.

"I think it's because of the rain, but I'm sure he's burning up right now," Sasori said. Pein nodded and headed towards the south wing, to see if the weasel is dead yet.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Kakashi!.:/b**

"Warmer?" Asked the masked man, he wrapped his arms around Itachi to pull him closer.

"Mmm, yes," Itachi whispered back, cuddling closer.

Suddenly Pein appeared in the doorway, his eyes narrowed dangerously and his hands clenched into a fist at the sight in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Pein asked in a dangerously calm voice. Kakashi gulped slightly.

"P-Pein-sama, I-I…" He couldn't think of anything to say.

"You what? Didn't I tell you NOT to go near this bitch?" Pein growled, he roughly pulled Itachi away from the masked servant. Itachi fell onto Peins' chest and clutched it, snuggling closer. The ginger fought back a blush and started to panic slightly when he felt how hot Itachi was.

And yes, Itachi is hot in appearance but what Pein meant now is the temperature! *Perverts!* Pein lifted Itachi up bridal style.

"I'll get him back to the north wing, but keep it in mind that I will not forget about what happened today," Pein said coldly before turning around.

_IWhat will happen? Please don't hate me for making Pein such a bastard! Secrets are still to be discovered, feelings are still to develop but just not in this chap. WHEN WILL I SUBMIT THE NEXT CHAPPIE?/I_

**b A/N VERY IMPORTANT!: Okay, someone on DA or FF (I can't remember which site) declared a challenge for me about a few days ago. They said that it is impossible for Itachi to fall in love with Pein and also impossible for Gaara and Lee to be together publicly. **

**So the challenge is that I need to make Itachi DESPISE Pein and build up the hatred so much that it is impossible for them to be together, then I need to break all the hatred within maximum 3 chapters. **

**Also I need to get Gaara and Lee together and do something to make it okay for them to be together as lovers publicly. But the thing is, everything has to be logic, so I can't make it BOOM everything is okay. **

**I wrote this into this chapter so all my readers can witness that I ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE! But please don't expect too much from me, I just thought that this challenge may improve my writing skills. /b**


	14. Just Shut Up And Sleep

b**Weapons Of Love and Passion: Chapter 13**/b

I_Warning: Yaoi, lemon in later chappies, strong language and violence/gore._

_Pairings: Main pairings are PeinIta and LeeGaa, will be other side pairings throughout the story._/I

_**IbHope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews, comments or favs are a HAVE TO!/I/b**_

**u****b****A/N VERY IMPORTANT : Gomen nasai for not uploading a chapter in a month, I was actually deciding to quit this story… But then I decided to continue 'cause I got some very encouraging reviews ^^. I thought that if I quit the story, no one would really care, but I guess I was wrong ^^'… Well anyways, here's chapter 13, sorry for making you all wait for so long. /b/u**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**b.:Third POV:./b **

Itachi woke up to a welcoming warmth, he slowly opened his eyes to see a slightly tanned colour. 'Hm?' Itachi thought questioningly, he groggily rubbed his eyes to clear his vision but it didn't work, all he could make out is that it is early in the morning. 'Whatever this is, it's warm, soft and smells nice, so I'm gunna use it as a… Cuddly teddy bear,' the weasel thought tiredly.

He shoved his face into the warm thing, but then he heard something beating. Surprised, Itachi pressed his ear closer to 'thing', something was beating… 'What the crap?' Itachi thought, he then realised something. Someone was wrapping their arm around his waist…

Itachi looked up to see a shirtless, sleeping Pein with his arms wrapped around the weasel, holding him close (XD). A huge crimson blush covered Itachis' face, he made an attempt to pull away, but the elders' hold was too tight, it was impossible to pry his hands off the Uchiha.

Itachi blushed further and pushed harder against the others' muscular yet oddly soft chest. Pein mentally smirked and slowly wrapped his arms tighter around the ravens' waist, giving no sign that he was awake… *XD*

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Evening With Gaara!.:/b**

They had almost gotten to the ramen shop, but suddenly Neji stopped dead in his track and clutched his stomach. Gaara looked at him worriedly.

"N-Neji? A-are you okay?" Gaara asked, walking towards the elder.

"Oh god! I have a very bad stomach ache! Ne, Lee, you take Gaara to eat ramen, I need to go home and rest or else I'll die!" Neji cried dramatically, he gave Lee a small wink and rushed off before his friend can stop him.

'Damn that Neji!' Lee thought angrily, Neji is trying to get him and Gaara together again.

"U-um… T-then let's go, Lee-san," suggested the red-head shyly, Lee blushed and nodded sheepishly.

An awkward silence followed afterwards, it was only broken when they ordered their ramen, Lee mentally sighed. He knew this wasn't a good idea, why did he have to even start to have a crush on Nejis' newly-wed? This is awful, the village will never let him get away with this if they found out, he would return to being an outcast.

Suddenly as they were eating, a strong familiar voice spoke up. At first he couldn't remember who it belongs to, but when he did remember, he wished he hadn't.

"Lee?" Gai said, he walked closer to his favourite student.

Lee hesitantly looked up and gave his ex-sensei a forced smile before speaking, "K-Konban wa *Good evening*," said the younger. Gaara looked back and forth from the two elder men.

"Lee-san, is this your father?" Gaara asked, Lee choked on his own saliva. He never used to mind when people mistaken him and his ex-sensei *ex-teacher* for father and son, in fact he used to take pride in it, but after what happened 3 years ago he wasn't sure if he still wanted to be mistaken as a relative of this man.

The man he used to respect so greatly, the man who he practically worshipped as a child, the man who looked at him disgustedly as he was dragged out to be punished for something he didn't do, the man who didn't trust him… Sure, Neji said that Gai had provided medicine for him, but knowing his friend, Neji probably lied so that Lee wouldn't feel so hurt and betrayed.

"No, Gai-sensei is just my sensei from ages ago," Lee explained to the younger. For a minute, Gai looked a bit hurt from 'just my sensei', an image from the past went through his mind.

**bFlashback!/b**

Young, 7 year old Lee tugged on his sleeve. Gai looked down and smiled at his splitting image.

"Hai, Lee?" The elder asked.

"Mm, Gai-sensei, can you help me train?" The small boy asked hopefully.

Gai pat him on the head and said, "Of course! Lee is my favourite student after all! But let's go get some food first." Lee grinned and held onto his senseis' hand.

"When I grow up, I want to be just like Gai-sensei! You're my role model, to me you're the coolest person alive!" Exclaimed the younger as they skipped *Yes, skipped XD* hand in hand towards the food stores.

**bEnd Of Flashback!/b**

"Uh, Gai-sensei, this is Gaara-kun," Lee introduced, gesturing towards the younger. Gaara politely greeted Gai who nod in approval. Lee mentally wished for the elder to quickly finish his business and leave, he wanted nothing to do with someone who hurt him so badly.

But out of politeness, Lee asked, "Gai-sensei, would you like to join us?" 'Please don't, please don't, please don't' Chanted the raven in his mind.

"Nah, it's okay, Lee," Gai answered with a small smile. 'Thank god,' Lee thought.

"Well, that's a shame," Gaara said softly.

Gai turned to Gaara, "Little boy, I've never seen ya around before, have I?"

"A-ano *Um*, I'm new here," answered the red-head shyly. Gai quirked an eyebrow.

"Really? Never- Oh wait! Oh god, how can I forget? You're Sabaku no Gaara, Nejis' newly-wed!" Exclaimed the elder. Gaara blushed and nodded…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** To The Present With Itachi!.:/b**

Itachi heard Pein groan slightly in his sleep, and in a second, the elder was on top of him with one leg in between Itachis' thighs, slightly grazing over his groin *XD Pein ish a VERY BIG perv*. The weasel blushed madly, 'If I didn't know any better, I'd think that he did this on purpose,' the younger thought.

'…This is VERY awkward… Should I wake him up?" Itachi thought, he then tried to shove the elder off him, but no matter how much he pushed Pein continued to lay like a statue.

"H-hey… Bastard Leader… Get off me," the Uchiha muttered, he pushed harder with no avail. After what seemed like ages of futile pushing, the weasel have had enough, with one powerful kick, he kicked Pein off the bed and onto the floor with a loud **bTHUMP!/b**.

Pein got up grumpily and glared at the younger, "What was that for, Uchiha?" The elder barked out angrily. Itachi simply smirked and sat up in bed.

"Well, you were on top of me so I 'gently' shoved you off," he replied.

"'Gently?' 'GENTLY'? You call that 'gently'?" Pein yelled.

The Uchiha ignored him and rolled over to his side so he wouldn't have to face Pein.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Pein yelled again, but once again he was ignored.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a smirking Jiraiya, "You guys sound like an old couple, arguing like that," he commented, making both his son and Itachi blush. Pein glared harshly at Jiraiya who was smiling like an idiot.

"We do NOT!" He exclaimed, but then Jiraiya ignored him and walked towards the table to lay some food down.

"Ne, Itachi-chan, you shouldn't be too mean to Pein. After all, HE was the one who carried you all the way over to Orochimarus' clinic last night," said the elder. The Uchiha huffed and then his eyes went wide when he realised what Jiraiya had said.

He turned his gaze over to Pein, "You? Carried _me_? To a clinic?" Peins' head poofed up like a tomato, his face red and glowing.

"W-well, there was no other way, that stupid snake wouldn't go anywhere at night, and the others are either slow runners or too clumsy to even carry a box of sweets…" Pein stuttered, his eyes glued onto the ground.

"Liar, Sasori may be a bit slow, Deidara may be a klutz but Kakashi both run fast and carry someone without dropping them. Besides, you can ask Zabuza from the west wing or someone else," Jiraiya stated, Pein turned his gaze to his father and glared hard.

"No one asked you! Anyways, I don't wanna walk all the way to the west wing, and that masked-bastard… He was sleeping," Pein lied, "Why should I wake someone else up for someone like you, Uchiha?"

Jiraiya opened his mouth to say something else but stopped when he caught his sons' glare.

"Well, I should get going already," Jiraiya stated, he rushed out of the room so his son wouldn't get angrier than he already is.

Pein sighed and stumbled back onto the bed, Itachi stiffened and pushed him away.

"What?" Pein snapped, getting on again.

"What are you doing?" The Uchiha snapped back.

"Uh… Getting some more sleep? What does it look like?" Said the ginger, he fumbled for the blanket and pulled it up his chest. Itachi glared slightly and crawled over Pein to get off, the elder blushed slightly.

"Where are you going?" Said ginger asked, using his elbow to prop his head up as he watched the younger stumble off the bed.

"Back to my room," Itachi said, staggering a bit, Pein frowned and grabbed his arm.

"Why? Just stay," Pein said, he pulled Itachi back a bit, causing the Uchiha to stumble some more.

"No! I'm going back and as far away from you as possible!" The raven snapped, pulling his arm away.

Pein glared, "Fine, you know what? Just go, go and then keep stumbling then make your fever worse! After that trip, stumble some more and face-plant into the floor, make sure you feel the pain, afterwards get cold and DIE!" The elder yelled, Itachi huffed and got back onto the bed.

"Bastard," the weasel muttered, Pein glared at him.

"What did you say?" He growled slightly.

"Who's fault is it that I have a fever?" Itachi snapped, he pulled the blanket over his head.

Pein rolled his eyes at the childish action, he then laid back down onto the bed and pulled the blanket down before sliding an arm around the Uchihas' waist, Itachi blushed slightly.

"Hey!" The weasel cried, struggling against the elders' chest. Suddenly Pein slapped his ass, making the Uchiha squeak and blush like crazy.

"W-what are you doing?" Itachi yelled, pushing and squirming against Pein who squeezed his ass.

"Stop struggling, or else I dunno where my hand would go," the elder muttered, even without seeing his face, Itachi knew that he was smirking in the 'you-don't-wanna-mess-with-me' way.

Itachi whimpered slightly and stopped struggling, oh how he hated this bastard! Pein let a small triumphant grin spread across his handsome face.

"That's a good choice, 'cause I bet you wouldn't like what I'd do next," the ginger whispered. Itachi glared up at him.

"Pervert," he muttered at the elder…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Sasori!.:/b**

Sasori watched as Kakashi took out a bluish-greenish long thing with something dangly at the end.

"Dude, who's that hairpin for?" Sasori asked, could it be the hairpin that Deidara was talking about?

"This? It's a western styled pen, not a hairpin **(1), **I bought it for Itachi-sama since he once said something about liking western pens," Kakashi stated. Sasoris' jaw dropped open slightly, that stupid Deidara brat!

"I need to go somewhere," Sasori growled before running off to find the blonde idiot. He ran all the way back to the south wing to find Deidara dozing off in his room, he rushed over and knocked on the others' head.

"Wake up you dumb, douche, damn brat!" Shrieked the puppet-master, choking the young blonde.

"D-danna?" Deidara choked out when he finally woke.

"1. Don't call me danna! You create misunderstandings! 2. You're SOOOOO DUMB! You're such a dumb brat who causes trouble for other people!" Sasori shrieked again, shaking Deidara by his neck.

"What did I do, un?" The blonde whimpered.

"Did you know what you did? DO YOU REALISE HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU CAUSED FOR ITACHI-SAMA? I SWEAR, IMMA BEAT YOU SO HARD THAT YOU STOP SAYING 'UN'!" Screamed the elder, he whacked a pillow over Deidaras' head for about a billion times…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Kakashi!.:/b**

I_Keep it in mind that I will not forget what happened tonight_/I

Peins' voice echoed in Kakashis' head. Will Pein hit Itachi again? But why is he so angry in the first place? What was wrong? The masked servant kept repeating the questions in his head but still no answers came out. U-unless… Pein li- wait, that's impossible…

Kakashi chuckled slightly at the thought that came across his mind, how could that be the answer? Pein would never love or like anyone… Not after what had happened anyways…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Tenten!.:/b**

She sighed softly as Hinata practically rebuilt the streets just for her to walk on.

"Tenten-san! Don't take such harsh steps! Watch out for little-Neji in your tummy!" Hinata shrieked in horror and rushed by Tentens' side to grab her arm and help her walk, Kurenai was holding an umbrella to block the sunlight for Tenten .

"Hinata-sama, I'm fine," replied the raven, slightly rolling her eyes at Hinata.

"How many times have I told you? '-sama' is not needed! Just 'Hinata' is fine!" Cried the younger.

Suddenly Naruto appeared and his eyes practically turned into love hearts when he saw the Hyuuga clans leader.

"Hinata-chaaaaaaannnn~!" He squealed, rushing towards her, Hinatas' eyes narrowed slightly, and she gave him one hard kick in the groin before continuing to walk on with Tenten as if nothing had happened.

Tenten glanced back at the whimpering Naruto who was rolling on the floor, she kind of sympathizes the kid, but Hinata has her reasons. Still, that didn't stop Tenten from wondering why Hinata changed so much. Once upon a time, Hinata had actually been sweet and shy… What happened to her now? O _ O…

"Tenten-san! Did you hear me?" Hinata asked worriedly, she waved her hand in front of the others' eyes, snapping the raven away from her thoughts.

"H-huh? S-sorry-"

"Ah! No, no, no! I understand, I heard that pregnant women loses their concentration easily, it's okay!" Hinata chirped, clutching Tentens' arm.

"Ah wait! There are some stairs ahead! Uh… I'll piggy-back you up there!" Offered the Hyuuga clans' leader, her sister-in-law sweat dropped a bit.

"U-um, it's okay," Tenten stammered. Kurenai then crouched down in front of Tenten.

"Hinata-sama, you shouldn't tire your delicate body, I shall escort Tenten-sama up the stairs," she said, Hinata paused for a while and leaned down.

"Are you sure? Look, I know I'm stern sometimes, but I'm no sadistic bitch who enjoys torturing others, even if they're her servants," Hinata stated, Kurenai shook her head.

"No, Hinata-sama, it's a servants' duty to serve their masters, I cannot let you do these low-class work," answered Kurenai.

"Fine, but do speak up if you're tired," said Hinata, she then helped an awkward Tenten onto Kurenais' back.

Hinata took hold of the umbrella that Kurenai was holding before, she then used her fan and started fanning for Tenten.

"A-ano… What about him?" Tenten asked, turning around to look at Naruto. Hinata paused for a minute.

"…Let him rot," she stated before continuing to fan.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Jiraiya.:/b**

Jiraiya rushed over to the west wing and to his sisters' room, he burst in to see Haku feeding her.

"Jiraiya-sama," greeted the young girly boy.

"Oh! Haku-chan! Can I feed Tsunade-chan?" Jiraiya chirped.

"Sure, of course you can," Haku answered with a smile, he handed Jiraiya the bowl and spoon before walking out the door, "I should leave you to your peace," the younger said before closing the door behind him.

Jiraiya grinned, he turned back towards Tsunade, "Imouto! *Little Sister!* I haven't seen you in quite a while! You know, that pretty boy you saw the other day, he's Peins' newly-wed! I'm sure you'll like him, he's very sweet!"

Jiraiya babbled on and on as Tsunade just looked ahead with emotionless eyes, like she had blocked everything in reality out of her head. She sat in the wheelchair, not moving a muscle except her throat (to swallow food), her eyes looks so emotionless that they'd pass for a dead persons' eyes.

"Well, anyways, the point is I think that Pein will open his heart again! Wouldn't that be nice? To see him finally smile again!" Jiraiya blabbed. After what seemed like ages of talking to her, he finally stopped and sighed.

"If only **bTHAT/b** didn't happen, then no one would have to suffer, if only nothing happened! But then again, if none of those happened, I would never get to know Itachi-chan. Itachi-chan and Pein would never meet, I guess a tragedy also brings something good along, ay?" Said the elder softly, for once, he was being serious.

He turned his gaze over to his imouto and sighed again, reaching out, he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Well, I guess life doesn't always goes as planned, and sometimes, something bad has to happen for something good to occur," he murmured.

Jiraiya leaned forward and pecked her forehead before prodding a spoonful of food in front of her lips, nudging them open.

"C'mon! Eat up, Tsunade-chan!" He chirped…

_II DID IT! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! YAY! HORRAY FOR MEH! Anyways… What will happen? What's Peins' HUGE secret? How will Lee and Gaara get together? Why is Pein such a big perv? How long will this fucking story be? b__**WILL I EVER SUBMIT AGAIN?/b**__ *I didn't in a whole month… .*/I_

**b(1): It's suppose to be an intimate thing, in the olden days, for the guy/seme to give the girl/uke a hairpin. It usually expresses adoration or it's another way to say 'I-have-a-crush-on-you-so-if-you-accept-this-means-you-like-me-too!' So if a guy/seme gives a girl/uke a hairpin in the olden days, it is like confessing your love, unless if it's for a little sister/daughter/mom/auntie or any other person from your family (except cousins, but cousins is a 50-50 cause they can marry or can just be brotherly-sisterly love)./b**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: I've done it! Yay! I won't get my throat slit by my readers of FF!

Kana: …You made me edit at 10:38pm… Again... AND YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHEN I LIKE TO TAKE MY SHOWER! ~chokes Yaya~ I'm happy that you finally got off your ass and wrote another WOLAP chappie, but why torture me?

Itachi: Oh god, another chapter? Why do you even continue with this? WHY? Why do you have to torture me?

Gaara: Oh god! ~slaps his forehead~ Just kill me now! I cannot take anymore of this torture!

Pein: Oh my 'Tachi~3! I shall rescue you from this evil Yaya! ~takes out a sword~

Itachi: … You're not a knight…

Lee: I shall save my Gaara from all harms!

Uryuu: …U-um… H-hello? Uh… Sorry, but I'm lost… Can you please tell me my exact location?

Itachi: …Oh… Um, you're at the 'end-of-chap' conversation in WOLAP… Sorry, but do we know you?

Uryuu: ..Oh, um, sorry, how rude of me for not introducing. I am Ishida Uryuu, Yayas' fav Bleach character... You know… The Quincy guy who hates shinigamis but saves their butts?

Gaara: …Bleach? I've heard of it once or twice, that popular manga/anime, right? Also, I'm Sabaku no Gaara, from the stupid series 'Naruto'. You know, the blonde idiot who makes a fool out of himself whenever he's on screen?

Itachi: And I am Uchiha Itachi, I'm also from the series 'Naruto', my brother is Uchiha Sasuke. You know, that dude who's hair looks like a ducks-ass and he's really popular with the girls?

Uryuu, Gaara and Itachi started discussing about their similarities and about their shows while the rest watches.

Yaya: T.T I'm glad they get along, but I want my fav characters to also pay attention to me! Oh I know! I'll wear a monkey suit to get their attention! ~rushes off~

Kana: O_O… I'll just say it for her. 'WOLAP' brought to you by team YaKa! V^_^


	15. The REAL Chapter 14!

b**Weapons Of Love and Passion: Chapter 14**/b

I_Warning: Yaoi, lemon in later chappies, strong language and violence/gore._

_Pairings: Main pairings are PeinIta and LeeGaa, will be other side pairings throughout the story._/I

_**IbHope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews, comments or favs are a HAVE TO!/I/b **_

**buYes, this is the REAL chapter 14! ^^ Happy? Oh, guys… REVIEW FOR GOD'S SAKE! Sheesh, I'm also happy about favs, but review is also needed! Why are you people arsed to add it onto your fav/alert list and even add me onto your alert/fav list but not review the story? Oh for god's sake! Review the damn chapter! Or else I'll have to not upload another chapter in a few months until I get enough reviews! D: /u/b**

** POV.:/b**

Pein stirred in his sleep, bucking his hips, panting and moaning. Suddenly he woke up with a short scream and something sticky between his legs… Blushing embarrassedly, Pein shoved his face into his pillow and reached into his boxers.

Want to know what he was dreaming about? Well, today is your lucky day, I'll give you a small sneak peek:

**bWarning: Uh… Sexual… Stuff… Contains some bad language and… O/O You know…/b**

_IPein pulled the leash, the Uchiha whimpered slightly and licked up his masters' body. Suddenly he was yanked right up, Itachi rubbed his face against the elders' chest._

"_I've waited for this for long time already," Pein whispered before pulling the other into a kiss. Tongues battled for dominance, hair got pulled at, hands roaming around bodies and hips ground together._

"_Then take what you want," the weasel purred seductively and attacked the slightly tanned neck, drawing out moans. Pein growled lowly and pushed Itachi back down onto the bed, he climbed on top of the younger and leaned down until his lips were right next to the Uchihas' ear._

"_Why are you suddenly in control of the situation here, pet?" Growled the ginger, his hand reached down to pump the others' hard cock._

_Itachi moaned loudly before whimpering out the answer, "G-gomen, danna *master*. Maybe you should punish me?" He whispered the last part out with a mischievous smile._

"_Damn you, Itachi. I really should remind you of your position, right?" Pein said, he tugged the Uchihas' leash again, causing the younger to crawl up his body. "I want you to lick and suck me," was the simple but stern command. Immediately, Itachi took a brown nipple into his mouth and sucked lightly while his hand trailed down to touch the gingers' arousal._

_Itachi stroked the hard shaft softly first before his mouth slowly trailing down the elders' stomach, nipping and sucking the skin before arriving at his destination. _

_He slowly and teasingly pulled down the fabric of Peins' boxers, letting his breath ghost over his masters' leaking cock. Itachi glanced up at the elders' aroused face, he then dipped his head and kissed the tip before taking the whole length into his mouth, forcing down his gag reflex. Sucking softly at first, then harder as moans echoed in the room._

_Suddenly Pein grabbed the leash and tugged the Uchiha up, he pulled Itachi closer and kissed him._

"_Mmm, no more, I want to fuck you… NOW," Pein punctuated his sentence with a soft bite on the weasels' ear._

_Itachi moaned loudly before stuttering out a question, "Eh? N-no suck?" Pein shook his head and brought the younger up so that Itachi was on his lap, his entrance was inches from the head of Peins' cock. _

"_Ne, tell me if it hurts," Pein murmured in Itachis' ear, lowering the Uchiha down onto his hard dick. Itachi bit his bottom lip and hissed as the tip entered him. When half of the length had gotten into him, Itachi could no longer hold in the painful sobs that escaped his lips._

"_I-it hurts, it hurts so much. N-no more, you're going to rip me in half," the raven whimpered and sobbed at the same time. Pein felt his heart clench at the pain in the younger's voice. _

_His left hand stopped Itachi from sliding any further down his length while his right hand stroked the long raven hair, his lips rest next to Itachis' right ear, whispering soothing words to the younger._

_Pein pulled back slightly and captured trembling lips in a kiss, trying to steady them._

"_Shhh, shhh, it's okay," Pein whispered, his right hand slid down and pumped the younger, trying to bring at least SOME pleasure._

_Itachi whimpered softly, his hand reached down and swat Peins' left hand away, making himself slide further down the other's hot shaft. Pein kissed his cheek softly and rubbed the others' back with his left hand._

_The ginger moaned softly as Itachi started moving up and down his cock slowly, his pace increased as he got used to the intruding length. Soon enough, the Uchiha was bouncing up and down on Peins' dick at a rapid speed._

_Pein wrapped his arms around the slender waist, pulling the younger closer and moaning in his ear. Right then- /I_

**bEND OF… DREAM… WET DREAM…/B**

And then… You know… Pein woke up… With… O/O… Anyways, back on with the story…

Pein glanced out his window, staring at Itachis' room which is right opposite to his. The ginger trudged towards his bathroom and cleaned himself up before returning to his bed and cleaning up the mess there.

He glanced out the window again and seemingly debated with himself. After a while, he sneaked over to Itachis' room and climbed onto the ravens' bed. He leaned over the younger and stared at the small frame underneath him. Pein slowly moved forward until his face was inches from the Uchihas'.

But before he could do anything, Itachis' eyes snapped open, surprising the elder. Itachi yelped and pushed the orange-head off him, causing Pein to fall off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Demanded the weasel.

"…I'm just being nice and checking to see if you're fever has gotten worse!" Pein yelled. *Apparently, this time Pein is telling the truth… He really wasn't thinking anything perverted. Unbelievable, right?*

Itachi glared at him, slightly believing the elder. Pein glared back at him and sat back onto the bed, Itachi scooted as far away from him as possible.

"Ne, tomorrow we got a competition to attend… So I just wanted to make sure that you're not near death yet, or else people are going to say that I mistreat you," Pein stated, his hand reached forward and touched a soft, pale cheek.

Itachi glared daggers at him and pulled away. He stuck his tongue out at the elder and said, "You ARE mistreating me! I hate you!" Pein winced slightly and leaned forward, he pressed his lips softly against Itachi cheek and pulled back.

The ginger ruffled the Uchihas' hair, he then stood up and retreated to his room, leaving behind a confused and blushing raven.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ne! You don't have to walk so fast!" Itachi whined, practically running after the elder.

"We're almost late and it's all your fault! You just have to spend ages dolling yourself up!" Pein snapped, walking faster by the minute with Jiraiya, Kakashi, Deidara, Sasori and of course Itachi following him.

"Well, which bastard is the one who said that his 'properties' have to be perfect without a flaw?" The Uchiha snapped back, glaring at his danna.

"Now, now, don't fight, kids," Jiraiya said, he quickly shut up when he earned a glare from Pein.

They arrived at the Hyuugas' estate just in time, Anko stood outside to greet them.

"Pein-sama, Jiraiya-sama," she greeted, bowing lowly to them before talking again, "Neji-sama and Hinata-sama are waiting for you in the main chamber."

Pein merely nodded and walked off, straight to the main chamber, nodding to servants who politely bowed down to him. Itachi stalked off after his danna, suddenly a familiar voice caught his attention.

"ITACHI!" Gaara ran out of no where and glomped the elder. Itachi fell back in surprise, but he started laughing when he realised what had happened. Jiraiya raised an eye brow, indicating that he is amused by their behaviour.

"Gaara!" Itachi chirped. Gaara grinned up at him and pouted.

"I, like, totally waited for ages! And you haven't showed up until now!" Whined the red-head. Itachi shot him a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head.

Pein ignored them and continued walking towards the Hyuugas' main chamber. Neji greeted him outside. The Hyuuga was dress in a light blue traditional kimono while Pein was wearing a black one with gold designs. *Such a fancy bastard… But that's what makes my Pein-chan hot! ^.^*

"Pein-sama, it has been a while, has it not?" Neji stated, opening the door for the ginger.

"Yes, it has," came the orange-heads' monotone reply. Once he stepped into the room, everyone became silent.

Suddenly creaks of chairs being pushed echoed in the room. Everyone stood up and bowed all at once to him.

"Pein-sama!" They all greeted.

Pein gave a nod of approval and stalked over to his seat, which is at the end of the table. Even though it's Hinata's estate, he is still the leader of the village.

"Pein-san, where's Jiraiya, your newly-wed and the servants?" She asked, looking around for them.

"…Being stupid…" Pein answered, sipping his tea. Hinata raised and eye brow, but she didn't question any further. Finally Itachi and Gaara walked in, giggling and chatting away.

They stopped when they felt all eyes on them. Hinata shot Gaara a stern look and gestured for him to come sit next to her. The raccoon gulped slightly and rushed over to his seat. Jiraiya walked by and dragged Itachi along with him to their seats.

Itachi grumpily sat down, he glanced at the glaring Pein but paid the other no mind. Pein cleared his throat before opening his mouth.

"Everyone, we are back here at the annual competition that the Yahiko and Hyuuga clan hold every year," he said.

Pausing for a dramatic affect which Itachi gave a 'Pft', earning a glare from the ginger.

"Okay, now the competition may begin in 2 hours time, may we go flower viewing in the mean time." Pein stated. Itachi groaned and muttered something like 'Flower viewing? How boring'.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**/b.:With Gaara!:./b**

Hinata dragged Gaara out as soon as Pein announced that they had 2 hours until the competition begins.

"Tell me! Are you close to that Itachi?" Hinata hissed slightly, slamming his back to a wall.

"A-ano… Yes…" Gaara answered nervously.

Hinata sighed, "I'm warning you. If you know what's good for you, don't go near anyone from the Yahiko clan. They're dangerous," she murmured out the last part. Before Gaara could ask anything, Hinata had already left.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**/b.:With Itachi!:./b**

Pein pulled the Uchiha closer to him, pulling the weasel along. Itachi struggled and glared at the elder.

"Let me go!" Itachi hissed, gritting his teeth. Pein turned around and shot him a warning glare, making the Uchiha shut up.

The elder finally let go of Itachi. Itachi rubbed his sore arm, never once did he break his glare from Pein.

"…You are never to act so close to that red-head again…" Peins' icy voice broke the deadly silence.

"And why not?" Itachi snapped. He had enough of this! First, his family just sold him away like an object. Then he was stuck with his poor excuse of a lover and now, he was banned from being friends with his best friend! Who does this bastard think he is? Walking around, ruining Itachi's life like that!

"…Because I said so… It's only for your own good… Don't ever trust anyone from the Hyuuga clan, they're just using you one way or another." The orange-head stated. His spiral eyes burned into Itachi's onyx ones, showing that he is not joking around.

"…No…" Itachi flatly stated. He then turned to walk away but Pein grabbed onto his forearm.

"Like I had said before: Don't defy me, Uchiha," the elder growled, giving the weasel's arm a hard tug.

"And like many times before: No. Stop trying to control everyone like they're a doll in your palm. As if you can do whatever you want to other's lives." The Uchiha hissed back. He gave a hard tug, pulling his forearm from Pein's grip.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**b.:2 Hours Later:./b**

Jiraiya glanced back and forth from Itachi and Pein. Sure, they never got along well before, but there was never any dangerous silences. Usually it was only plain anger and yelling, never was there such a dreadful silence.

They didn't even look at each other. As if one glance can turn into an angry fit of screaming.

"Well, then the competition shall begin," Hinata announced, seeing that Pein refused to speak.

On one side was Pein, Jiraiya and Itachi. The other was Hinata, Neji and Tenten. Itachi had no idea what the competition is about, but oh well. It's not like it would make his day any better.

To his surprise, Anko brought out dishes of red looking food. Once Itachi lent in, he knew what they were. They were his worst enemies: Chillies. Itachi's face scrunched up in disgust of the strong smell. Pein glanced at him and smirked, he leaned towards the younger.

"Don't tell me you're not good with chilli. Well, the mighty Uchiha is not all that great, is he?" Pein teased, knowing that he had touched a nerve.

Itachi glared at him, "I do not have any weaknesses!" Itachi hissed through clenched teeth.

Pein smirked knowingly, "We'll see." He answered mysteriously. Itachi gulped. This is not a chilli eating contest, is it?

**bIMPORTANT NOTICE!: Oh for fucks sake! Fucking review! I am so SICK and TIRED of you people not reviewing! IF YOU EVER WANT TO FUCKING SEE ANOTHER FUCKING WOLAP CHAPTER, THEN REVIEW IMMEDIATELY! This is an order!/b**

_I What will happen? I finally wrote another chappie! IS it a chilli eating contest? Why does the Yahiko and Hyuuga clan seem to hate each other so much? Is there a reason behind this? WILL I EVER SUBMIT AGAIN?/I_

For you people who started reading this story after I deleted the prank chapter. This is the prank chappie:

**bWeapons Of Love And Passion: Final Chappie! ^.^/b**

_i Why am I making the final chapter so soon? Easy, 'cause I've been banned on the internet by my parents, so I decided to make this chapter so you readers won't havta wait forever!/i_

**bHope ya'll enjoy this chappie! Plz comment for the final chap!/b**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

POV.:/b

Kakashi walked with Itachi back to the north wing, they had small random, pointless conversation with each other.

"Itachi-sama, so you and Pein-sama are good now, right?" Kakashi asked, Itachi nodded slightly.

"I guess, but he's still a bastard," the weasel stated, Kakashi chuckled lightly.

"I'm sure you'll like him when you get to know him," Kakashi said softly, Itachi nodded grimly, suddenly the scarecrow tripped on Itachis' dress, the blue dress ripped open to reveal a pale thigh.

"G-gomen nasai, Itachi-sama!" Kakashi apologised, Itachi smiled at him

"It's okay, I- AH!" The weasel was too busy talking, he tripped on his own dress and fell on top of Kakashi, pressing their lips together. Pein then came onto the scene and got so angry that he cut Itachi and Kakashis' heads off without listening to their explanation.

Jiraiya came along and screamed at the bloody sight, out of panic, he stabbed Pein with a huge knife, Deidara came in and freaked out so much that he tripped and accidentally stabbed Sasori, Jiraiya and himself. Zabuza heard all the noise and rushed in to see everyone dead, he then went crazy and killed Tsunade along with Haku and finally himself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lee pushed Gaara against the wall.

"I actually really love you, elope with me!" The raven screamed, right at that time, Shino walked in and caught them kissing, he then dragged them out to the centre of the village and killed them both.

Neji got so upset that he shot himself with a bazooka *O_O*, Tenten then committed suicide because she loved Neji. Hinata then drank rat poison when she found out that Neji and Tenten were dead, and being the loyal servant she is, Kurenai killed herself after Hinata died.

The whole village then got attacked by westerners since they no longer have a leader. Everyone died during the war. The westerners then all ,mysteriously died after dominating the cursed village.

_**bTHE END! **_

_**LOL! You have been prank! Did you really think that I would end a story this way? I have too much respect for my readers to do that! b**_

Meh, the chapter was pretty funny, ay? Anyways, it's been ages since I've done an end of chap conversation:

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: YAY! I did it! I finally finished another chapter!

Kana: T.T I SOOOOO missed editing your crap!

Itachi: Sheesh… You actually continued?

Pein: YAY! Yaya continued! But you can quit Eternal Happiness if you want. No one would mind… ~evil grin~

Kakashi: O_O… PEIN O+YOU MOTHER-FUCKER! ~chokes Pein~

Yaya&Kana: O_O… 'WOLAP' brought to you by team YaKa! ^_^VV^_^


	16. Hinata's Secret

b**Weapons Of Love and Passion: Chapter 15**/b

I_Warning: Yaoi, lemon in later chappies, strong language and violence/gore._

_Pairings: Main pairings are PeinIta and LeeGaa, will be other side pairings throughout the story._/I

_**IbHope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews, comments or favs are a HAVE TO!/I/b **_

** POV.:/b**

Itachi swallowed buckets of water after eating the god damn chillies. His mouth was still burning with the disgusting taste of the ripe chillies. He stopped drinking when he felt a pair of spiral eyes on him, he turned around to stare back at them.

Pein had a smirk on his face, his arms folded across his chest in a 'know-it-all' way.

"I knew it, you're not good with chillies," said the elder, almost triumphantly. Itachi sent him a piercing glare and held himself back from punching the elder.

Suddenly a chuckled was heard, both men looked to their side to find a laughing Jiraiya. The silver haired man stopped and gave Pein an amused look.

"Oh, Pein, like you can talk! Remember when you were younger? You peed in your pants because of the strong taste! You even went as far as slumping onto the floor and sobbing your eyes out." Jiraiya stated.

Itachi used his hand to muffled his laughter at the over-embarrassed Pein.

"Otou-san! That was ages ago!" Hissed Pein, glaring daggers at his father. Jiraiya smirked and laughed loudly, purposely embarrassing his son.

"Humph, the 'great' Pein isn't so great now, is he? Sure, I'm not good with chillies, but at least I didn't pee in my pants!" Itachi sneered mockingly, smirking smugly at Pein.

"I did NOT pee in my pants!" The ginger yelled, a blush covered his face.

"Pft, I bet you did," laughed his father. Pein glared daggers at the elder and told him to shut up before running back into the chamber.

Itachi chuckled and stuck his tongue out at Pein's back. He then turned around and faced Jiraiya.

"Otou-san, did he really pee in his pants?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "I dunno… But he looked like he wet his pants! And besides, he really did sob his eyes out!" The Uchiha just smiled back.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**b.:With Hinata!:./b**

"Tenten-saaaannnn~!" Hinata sang as she ran over to hug her cousin-in-law. Kurenai followed right behind her master, holding an umbrella in one hand and a fan in another to fan for her mistresses.

"H-Hinata-sama," Tenten greeted, smiling softly. She still had no idea how to break it out to Hinata that she wasn't pregnant. It's not fair that Neji left all the hard work for her to do! Hinata is his cousin and he should hold the responsibility of explaining to her that it was all a misunderstanding.

Hinata pouted cutely, "I already said that just 'Hinata' is fine! No need for the suffix '-sama'." Tenten scratched her cheek softly and murmured a 'Sorry'.

"Anyways, did the chillies give you a stomach ache? Or do you feel unwell eating them? I knew it, I should've called Gaara to eat them in your place!" Hinata stated, running around Tenten and checking to see if she was alright.

"Hinata! I'm fine!" Tenten reassured the younger woman. Hinata can be quite dramatic sometimes. The younger made a small 'Phew' sound. Before she can do anything else, she was glomped by a blonde blob.

"Hinata-chan~3!" Naruto squealed, holding the Hyuuga tightly to his chest. Hinata coldly elbowed his chest, knocking the blonde right off her.

"Shall we go somewhere where there isn't a big bug?" Hinata asked, her gaze darted towards Naruto, making it clear that the 'big bug' she was referring to was the Uzumaki.

"A-ano, what about him?" Tenten asked, pointing towards Naruto. Naruto looked up and smiled warmly.

"D-don't worry about me! I'm fine as long as Hinata-chan is fine!" He stuttered, rubbing his sore chest and getting off the floor.

"You heard him, pay him no mind," Hinata stated, she then grabbed Tentens' upper arm and dragged her away gently. Suddenly she turned back, and for the first time that day, she spoke directly to Naruto, "What are you fucking doing in my estate?"

"I-I was here to deliver ramen!" Naruto answered frightfully. Hinatas' eyes were practically blazing whenever she is talking to him.

"Well, do what you have to do and then get lost," the Hyuuga growled, giving him a hard kick and then she stomped off.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Come in," Hinata called out. The person outside opened the door slowly and peeked in at the Hyuuga Leader.

"Ah, Tenten, what a surprise. Why are you here?" Hinata asked. Kurenai walked over to where Tenten is and closed the door behind her.

"There's something that's been bothering me…" Tenten stated. The younger raised an eyebrow, indicating that Tenten should go on.

"I know that this is none of my business but I really feel that something is going on with your attitude towards Uzumaki Naruto…" She stopped when she saw the look on Hinatas' face, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

Hinata turned her head away and murmured, "I-if I tell you, will you keep it a secret?"

"S-sure," Tenten answered, excitement bubbled up deep inside her. She had been dying to know what happened but never dared to ask since Hinata wasn't very fond of her before.

The leader sighed but continued, "Well, it's about time I tell someone else, besides Kurenai."

**ub Flashback! /b/u**

"Hey, hey! Let's drink to Naruto losing his freedom to Sakura in a few months!" Kiba cheered, many others followed him, cheering and screaming their heads off. Naruto punched his friends' arm playfully and then downed his glass of beer.

"Well! It's okay! I don't mind losing my freedom, at least I have Sakura-chan!" Chirped the blonde. Chouji shuddered dramatically.

"Ugh, don't say such stuff! We get your lovey-dovey state, but you're giving me goosebumps!" Laughed the bigger man.

"Yo, mind if we join?" Called out a voice from behind them, they turned around to see the face of a familiar blonde. Ino.

"Sure, if you admit that you're a guy!" Joked Sasori, Kiba gave him an approving pat and so did the others. Ino sat down next to him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very charming, Sasori," she said sarcastically. Behind her, Hinata and Tenten stood. Despite the fact that Hinata was blushing, there was some sadness in her light-lavender eyes.

"Of course I am," the red-head complimented himself, earning laughs from his friends. Ino simply rolled her eyes and then turned towards her friends.

"Oi, don't stand there like statues! Sit, sit!" She urged.

Sasori rolled his chocolate-coloured eyes, "They're well-mannered, unlike you, who invited yourself to just smack your ass down on a random chair and sit with us." He teased. Ino punched him playfully.

"Nah, just kidding. Sit down, guys," the puppet-master said, talking to Hinata and Tenten.

"Sure!" Tenten chirped, sitting down onto a chair that she randomly found. Hinata seemed hesitant, but she sat down anyways.

Naruto looked around expectantly and then turned towards Ino, "Where's Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"Stomach ache, tired, don't want to go anywhere. Can't blame her, who wouldn't feel unwell marrying you?" Ino joked. The Uzumaki glared at her in a playful manner and then grinned widely.

As the hour passed by, everyone was drinking and laughing. Everyone except Hinata. She tried to be happy for Naruto, tried to cheer up and have fun. But she couldn't bring herself to. After all, she had liked Naruto for so many years, so it was quite a blow to hear that he and Sakura are marrying.

Soon enough, everyone was drunk and doing crazy things. Crazy as in CRAZY. Like how Deidara, Tenten and Ino were holding hands and singing along to a song titled 'Lotta Love', Sasori was pointing to random things and laughing like a maniac. Kakashi put away his beloved orange book and instead he took out a yaoi manga which he had hid up the sleeve of his shirt, Lee was flirting with the waitress that took care of their table. Chouji was thinking that he was an airplane, zooming around with his arms spread out and Naruto was simply laying limp in his chair.

By midnight, they had all started to head home. Ino and Tenten were staying at Chouji's family inn for the night, due to being too drunk to walk home. Kakashi, Sasori and Deidara headed back towards the Yahiko estate. Kiba untied Akamaru and then rode his friend/pet home. Lee was protesting to Chouji that he was sober enough to walk home but the other insisted that he stayed the night. Naruto was too drunk to walk home, so Hinata used to smaller frame to support him and walked him back to his house.

When they finally got to the blondes' house, Hinata felt around until she found his keys and opened the door.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked, holding the front door open to get ready to leave.

"Y-yes. Fine, just fine! Life is -hic- Beau -hic- Beautiful!" He laughed drunkenly and then stumbled to his room, only to fall against the wall. Hinata let go of the door frame quickly and ran towards his side, clutching his arm and catching him before he fell right onto the ground. The door slammed shut with a loud bang, making her flinch.

"L-let me help you back to your room, Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered, grabbing onto his arm and asking him which one was his room. Finally they made it into Narutos' bedroom. Hinata laid him down onto the bed and then ran towards the kitchen to get him a hot towel and make him some ginger tea to sober him up.

She came back into the room and handed him the towel before turning back around to make the tea. Suddenly she felt a grip on her sleeve and a powerful tug that pulled her right down onto the bed.

"Where ya going? Yo ain't going anywhere!" He slurred. Hinata pushed against his chest.

"N-Naruto-kun, please let me go- ACK!" She yelped as she was pulled closer… Suddenly she remembered something… Narutos' house was far away from the other houses… *DX* **b(1)/b**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto woke to soft sobbing next to him. He turned over and spot some blood on the blankets. Panicking, he sat right up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes then went back to staring at the blood stain.

Then he turned towards his side and saw Hinata sobbing into the blankets. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, along with the blanket.

His face paled suddenly and he stuttered, "P-please tell me nothing happened."

Hinata looked up for a second before burying her face in the blankets and crying louder.

"Oh fuck," the blonde groaned, he pushed his bangs back and glared up at the ceiling.

Suddenly the atmosphere became awkward, with soft sniffling and frustrated sighs.

"U-um… W-well… Hinata, you… Y-You know I'm getting married soon, right?" Naruto started. The Hyuuga swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

"I know… I-it's okay! I-I don't need you to do anything for me! I-I know how important Sakura-san is to you… So… Let's just pretend that nothing happened," she stuttered quickly. Of course no woman wants a man to take their virginity and doesn't take responsibility, but what else can she do?

This isn't just about her. Sakura and her are good friends, what would she think if she found out what happened? Besides, it's not like Hinata planned to get married anyways, it's too hard when you're heir to a huge estate. It's simply too hard to find someone who truly loves you.

"I-if that's what you want then can we… Keep some distance in the future? I-I don't want anyone to get suspicious," the blonde stuttered. The Hyuuga nodded quickly and gathered her clothes before leaving.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Months Later.:/b**

"You deliver it, you lazy bastard!" Yelled the dog lover. Naruto pushed him playfully.

"Who's the lazy bastard here? You have a dog to ride and I'll have to walk all the way across town!" Stated the Uzumaki. Kiba rolled his eyes and grunted an answer before taking the bags of ramen and riding Akamaru away.

Hinata hid behind the wall, waiting for the blonde to be alone. Once she was sure there was no one around, she stepped out and gently tapped his shoulder. He spun around and his face hardened when he saw her. Naruto then grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into an alley nearby.

"I thought we had a deal. You said that you won't find me," hissed the elder.

"I-I'm not trying to cause you trouble or anything, Naruto-kun… B-But there's something important I need to tell you…" Hinata stammered, backing away slightly as if afraid he might hit her.

"Oh? And what will that very important thing be?" Naruto snapped in annoyance.

"W-well… This past 2 months I've been feeling unwell… A-And I…"

"You what?"

"I-I found out that I'm pregnant," the Hyuuga answered quickly. She looked up to see a blank look on the other's face.

"…And you're here because…?"

The Hyuuga gasped softly, "I'm here because the baby is yours!"

"W-Well… Prove it is…" Naruto murmured.

"I'm pregnant for 2 months already? Doesn't that prove it?" Hinata snapped angrily.

The blonde hesitated for a minute and seemed to think it over.

"You're not pushing the responsibility onto me, are you? I-I mean, it's not definite that the child is mine. It might be someone else's."

"You bastard! What's that suppose to mean? I was a virgin before what you did to me!" Hinata declared, putting her hands onto her hips and narrowing her eyes.

The elder just snorted, "Oh? And who's going to prove that for you? I was so drunk I couldn't even remember my own name! How am I suppose to know if you were a virgin?"

"How can you say something like that? It's your own child! It's your responsibility! Do you even have a heart anymore?" Growled the Hyuuga, her lavender eyes were glaring holes into the man before her.

"I'm only saying this once and for all. Abort it if you know what's good for you. I'm not letting you ruin my marriage with Sakura-chan," stated the Uzumaki before he walked away as if nothing happened.

Hinata grabbed onto his sleeve and glared at him.

"You don't think I'm going to let you get away with this, are you? I'm going to make sure the whole COUNTRY know what you did to me!" He stared at her for a while before pushing her away.

She fell onto the ground with a harsh thump and hit her stomach onto a sharp stone. Hinata groaned in pain and clutched her stomach.

"I-it hurts! It hurts!" She sobbed loudly.

"Oh please. You want to tell the whole country so everyone knows that you slept with someone before marriage? Who do you think will be at disadvantage? A guy like me or a girl from a rich clan like you? Just get up, stop pretending, and fuck off."

Hinata glared at his back before bringing her hand in front of her to see blood. She gasped softly and looked down at her blood-soaked shirt.

**ub Flashback Over! /b/u**

"And what happened to the baby?" Asked the raven.

"Gone," Hinata stated, as if it was nothing. Tenten bit her bottom lip and scooted closer.

"So… So… T-the baby was… Dead? Just like that?" She asked once again.

"Huh? Oh no! That's not what I meant! I meant gone as in literally 'gone'." The Hyuuga leader laughed. 'How can she laugh at such a thing?' Tenten thought.

"Why? How?" Asked Tenten.

"You know how there's that time when I ate a lot and grew really fat, then Kurenai took me down the mountain to Konoha to go on a 'diet'?" Hinata asked.

"You… You were pregnant then?" Exclaimed the elder. She couldn't believe it. Even though at that time Hinatas' stomach grew quite big, it didn't look like pregnancy, it wasn't really round and firm.

"Oh, I was around 5 months pregnant then, but I purposely put on lots of fat so no one would notice. Thank god it's all out now," Hinata stated, squeezing her belly.

"Then… Did you give the baby away once you gave birth to it?" Tenten asked.

"I had to. What am I suppose to say to my father if I didn't? But it's okay, I got over it. I still visit him sometimes, he lives in Konoha now with his adopted parents," said the younger.

Tenten sighed softly, "That's… Quite sad…"

"Meh, it's nothing really. Hey, it's really dark now, you should go to sleep. It's not good for YOUR baby if you stay up too late." Hinata urged, standing up and walking towards the door.

"O-okay, good night."

"You too," Hinata chirped, opening the door wide for the elder woman. Once Tenten was out of sight, she walked back towards her table and sat down.

"Why'd you leave the last part out?" Kurenai suddenly asked.

"Oh well, what's done is already done, there's no point in blabbing it out to the world." Hinata stated.

"But you need to tell her how important for her to take good care of her child." Stated the servant.

"Oh, so you want me to just say to her 'And also the doctor said that because I didn't take really good care of my self in my few first months of pregnancy, I have 90% of never being able to bare another baby again'?" Hinata asked.

"It's not like it's your fault. You really love that baby and took good care of it! It's its son-of-a-bitch dad that pushed you down, who caused this whole thing. I still think you should've ripped his dick off." Stated Kurenai. Hinata smiled softly at this.

"Yeah… Why'd you think I always kick him in the groin?" And they both laughed at this.

IWhat will happen next? Naruto's such a bastard, when will he die already? Will Lee and Gaara develop their relationship? Will Itachi forgive Pein, and will Pein stuff the pride shit and take Itachi already? Will I ever submit again? /I

bI'm FINALLY DOOOOOONNNNEEEE! I cannot believe that I finally finished this chapter! I hope EVERYONE who reads this review! Please! I'm seriously losing passion to write stuff that no one reviews. Every time I see a favourite instead of a review on this story, I seriously wanna kick someone's ass…./b

Yaya: WHOOOOHOOOO! I am done!

Kana: YAY! WOLAP! Finally! I've been waiting for you to finish this for 4 months already!

Itachi: …~giggles~ Pein peed in his pants… Hehehe….

Pein: O/O I did NOT! Thanks a lot, Yaya! Now everyone thinks I peed in my pants!

Yaya: No probs!

Gaara: …I didn't appear…

Lee: …I didn't either…

Lee&Gaara: Are you having a death wish, Yaya? ~both glares at her~

Yaya: O_O… Oh SH!

Kana: …Once again, I'll say it for her. For once in 4 months, 'Weapons of Love and Passion' brought to you by team YaKa! V^_^


	17. Beauty in Bickering

b**Weapons Of Love and Passion: Chapter 16**/b

I_Warning: Yaoi, lemon in later chappies, strong language and violence/gore._

_Pairings: Main pairings are PeinIta and LeeGaa, will be other side pairings throughout the story._/I

**bu YAY! This chapter is probably what you're all waiting for: LOTS OF PEINITA! XD I'm not gonna reveal too much, read to find out. Also: REVIEW! /b/u**

_**IbHope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews, comments or favs are a HAVE TO!/I/b **_

** POV.:/b**

Jiraiya had a dopey grin glued onto his face as he watched the scene before him. Ah, it's always so amusing when they fought like that. Jiraiyas' new favourite hobby is probably to watch his son and Itachi bicker with each other over the most stupid things, like what they're doing right now.

This had been going on for days and it's just too amusing to ignore. It seems that they've found some kind of joy in insulting and frustrating the other, especially since the day that they came back from the Hyuugas' estate. Jiraiya could recall every single argument…

**bFlashback!**

**.:2 Days Ago:. /b**

Pein coughed loudly and yelled out to the Uchiha, "Oi, Uchiha! Take those damn flowers away. What the fuck is wrong with you? Uke, you are, but you're still a man. Stop playing around with flowers, you damn pansy!"

"Shut up, you pants pissing fucker!" The Uchiha shot back, making the elder choke on his own saliva and blush madly.

"I already told you that Otou-san just made that all up! I didn't piss in my pants, you stupid bitch!" Snapped the heavily pierced man, glaring back at the Uchiha with just as much force.

"Liar! I bet you did, you're the stupid pansy around here! I'm not putting these flowers away and there's nothing you can do about it!" Itachi screamed in Pein's face, angering the other even further.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet I can do something about it! You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna push you down and fuck you so hard you'll never even THINK of defying me again, YOU BITCH!"

Itachi only smirked and growled back, "Fuck me? You're scared of flowers, one of the most harmless things ever, you pansy! I bet you don't even have a dick and even if you did have one, it's probably ONE INCH long!"

"You did not just say that," The orange-head snarled threateningly, pushing Itachi back, "I'm not SCARED of flowers, I just fucking hate them! Heh, you think my dick's one inch? How's 'bout I show you just how BIG it is!"

"I don't wanna know, you sick freak!" Came the younger's reply as he pushed Pein back. Just when the fight would get worse, Kakashi had came and stopped them, urging them both to go back to their room and calm down.

For once, Pein listened and stormed back into his room, shutting the door with a loud bang. Leaving only Itachi there with Kakashi.

"What the fuck is his problem? That fucker, always picking a fight with me," Itachi huffed.

The Hatake smiled softly, "He's not picking a fight with you, he's allergic to flower pollen. I guess he's just not very… Clear in explaining that."

Itachi looked up in surprise. Allergic to pollen? Well Pein could've just said that instead of being a total bitch about it!

**b.:The Next Day:./b**

Itachi purposefully scattered a bunch of flowers all over Pein's room. He ran back to his won room as he saw Pein walking back. The orange-head sneezed and coughed as he entered his room, what the heck is wrong?

There's a strong smell of lilies, roses and some other flowers. That's strange, Pein never let any flowers get one meter close to his room, so how come there's this scent? And why can't he stop sneezing?

Pein walked slowly over to his bed, sitting down only to feel hard things poking his butt. He lifted the blanket up and to his horror, he found a bunch of sunflowers scattered all over his bed.

The first thought that came to Pein's mind was a single name: Uchiha. He cursed under his breath and burst the door of his room open, running over to Itachis' room and bursting down the door. A screaming session followed after that and didn't end until a few hours later, when everyone came in to hold the two men away from each other.

**bEnd of Flashback!/b**

Jiraiya smirked and shook his head slowly, those kids never fail to entertain him. Always so damn fun to watch.

"Well Sasori-san is WAAAAAYYYY better than you!" Itachi yelled, grabbing Sasori's arm and glared at his 'lover'. Pein glared daggers at the younger, he then grabbed a bowl of rice and used his chopsticks to put some meat into it before mashing the rice and meat together, creating a disgusting colour.

"Oh yeah? Well your beauty rivals what's in this bowl!" Snarled the elder, showing the gross-looking content in the bowl to Itachi. That did it, Itachi couldn't hold himself back as he grabbed a plate of food and threw it at Pein who dodged it right before it hit his face.

"You bastard!" The Uchiha screamed, throwing more plates, bowls and he even grab Jiraiyas' chopsticks to use as a weapon to throw at Pein. Pein dodged every single plate, but didn't manage to not get sauce on him when the food in the plate scattered everywhere.

"You're such a bitch, Uchiha! Look what you did! Now this room's a fucking mess just because you're PMSing!" Pein snapped, charging straight at Itachi. Once again, everyone threw themselves in to stop the two hot-headed men from ripping each others' throats open.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**b.:With Lee:./b**

"You want me to WHAT?" Yelled Lee, his face his face burning up.

"Shhh! Keep it down, dude!" Hushed the Hyuuga, afraid that someone would hear them.

"Keep it down? How can I after what you just told me to do? You want me to pretend to be you and rape Gaara-kun?" Lee screamed in a horrified manner.

"Shut up!" Neji hissed, smacking his friend at the back to his head, making the other shut up. The Hyuuga sighed as he continued, "I didn't tell you to rape him, you baka *idiot*! I just said to have sex with him in the dark and pretend to be me."

"That IS rape!" Lee yelled loudly, earning himself another smack to the back of his head.

Neji made a small 'tch' sound and snapped at his long-time friend, "No it's fucking not! How's it rape? It's not like he's gonna resist his danna *master/owner*!"

"Why do you want me to do this? If you don't wanna do it with him, then just don't! Why are you making ME do something like that? It's just wrong. If I ever get intimate with Gaara-kun, I want him to know it's me who's doing it and is willing to do it with me." Stated the other male, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Look, it's not like I can, oka-" The other stopped in mid-word. He quickly turned the other way and muttered out another response, "J-just forget that I asked you to do that." He started for the door but Lee grabbed his arm.

"Is there something you're hiding from me?"

"N-no… It's nothing!" The long-haired man stuttered, failing miserably to not seem suspicious.

"Yes there is. What're you hiding form me, Neji? Is something wrong?" Lee argued, trying to squeeze an answer out of his best friend. The long-haired man made a quick dash to the door, barely made it through before his friend jerked him back by his shoulder.

"You're not getting away until you answer me!" Snarled the hard-working man, surprising himself with his own rough tone. He never even IMAGINED that there will be a day when he snarls at his best friend.

"Fine, I'll answer you: THERE IS NOTHING I'M HIDING FROM YOU! Happy?" Neji growled, breaking away from Lee's grip and made another run for the door. Thankfully, this time he managed to escape, leaving behind a pissed-off Lee.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**b.:With Itachi:./b**

Itachi raised an eyebrow as he saw Pein walking through the main room, past him and followed by Kakashi and Sasori. The Uchiha gazed at them curiously, save for Pein, who got the amused stare. 'What the heck is with that guy?' Itachi thought to himself, 'It's not like he's going to war or anything, so what's with the scary expression on his face? He looks more like a general going into a battlefield than a bastard going out…'

Right before they got out, Itachi stood up and grabbed onto Sasori's forearm, pulling the red-head back. Sasori looked at him in surprise, and Itachi placed a finger over his own lips, signalling the red-head to keep quiet.

"Sasori-san, where are you guys going?" Whispered the Uchiha.

"Huh? Oh! We're going horse-riding, do you want to come along, Itachi-sama?" Asked the red-head. Itachi's eyes widen and he almost jumped up and down, squealing with excitement at the thought. He was always fond of horses, despite not knowing how to ride one.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Itachi cried out excitedly. Sasori smiled softly and gestured for the younger to follow him out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pein glanced at the Uchiha who was petting Senshis' mane with hesitant movements, obviously cautious of the large horse. The elder inwardly chuckled, Itachi is actually really cute when he's all afraid and shutting up… It's too bad he's rarely afraid of anything or shutting his trap… Pein let out a small, sad sigh at this.

"Itachi-sama, would you like to take a ride?" Asked the Hatake, putting his precious book away for once. Itachi looked up at Kakashi in surprise, he was too enchanted by the magnificent, tall animal to notice the attention he received by all three men.

"U-um… I'd love to… But there are some problems… One, I've never been on a horse before and two, I'm kinda scared of falling…" The raven mumbled in an almost incoherent voice, blushing at the display of his weakness.

Kakashi grinned behind his mask at the cute sight in front of him before speaking again, "It's okay, you don't need to be scared if someone is sitting behind you! He might not look like it, but Sasori's a pro at these stuff. I mean, a few years ago some gang of thieves who call themselves the… The… What was it again?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head, deep in thought.

"The Ultimate Gold Hunters," Sasori finished for his friend, smirking at the memory of the stupid idiots who climbed all the way up the mountain, to their village, only to leave with a small bag of jewellery.

Kakashi snapped his fingers in realisation, "Yes! The Ultimate Shitty Hunters!" Yelled the Hatake, making fun of the thieves' group name, " Anyways, they made an attempt to rob us and then rode off, back down the mountain. God, you should've seen Sasori. He was, like, full on at them! He grabbed a sword and a horse before running after them and beat them to a bloody pulp without even having to get off his horse. Holy shit, it was so freaking cool that now there's a fan club dedicated to this bastard here." Finished Kakashi, punching his friend's arm playfully.

"Really? I never knew! Why didn't you tell me this earlier, Sasori-san?" Demanded the overwhelmed Uchiha, the slightest hint of a pout graced his pink lips.

"Meh, it was old stuff…" The red-head stated, slightly blushing embarrassedly.

"He doesn't look like it, does he?" Kakashi said, "He looks more like a spoilt, hopeless, rich-boy than some horse-riding, awesome hero that saves the day, doesn't he?"

The red-head growled playfully, "What spoilt, rich-boy? Who's the spoilt, hopeless one here, bastard? It surely wasn't me who fell on my ass and almost sobbed myself to death when I found out that Jiraiya-samas' 3rd Icha Icha Paradise book won't be out until a month later." Itachi gasped softly and tried to muffle his laughter using his hand, making the Hatake blush a deep shad of red.

"I didn't cry… I just got some dust in my eyes," muttered Kakashi, a slight bump on his mask appeared from his pout.

Itachi held a an amused giggle and tugged on Sasori's sleeve, "Sasori-sensei, can we start our horse-riding lesson yet?" He asked, making both the Hatake and red-head laugh. But before any of them could make a move, a strong, commanding voice spoke up.

"I'll teach you." A plain and simple statement that had all three men frozen. Then they all looked up at Pein in unison. Itachi took a moment to admire the orange-head.

He had already mounted his horse, his eyes looked back down at them, like a god looking down on his subordinates. Those wicked eyes held a powerful look in them, a look that makes the person being stared at feel defenceless against this man.

He had his back straight, shoulders back, chest puffed out, head held high with pride while his hands took a firm grip on the reins. A very confident look, indeed. Once again, Itachi found himself mesmerized. This time not of the horse, but of the person in control of it, that confident, arrogant, proud bastard that Itachi had found himself loathing in the short time he arrived at this foreign place.

"Well?" Came the annoyed voice after a while of awkward silence, Pein was never a patient man. Itachi snapped out of his admiration the moment Pein voiced himself. 'Look of a lord, voice of a bastard. That bitch just had to ruin the moment by speaking, didn't he?' Itachi mentally asked himself, his hatred for the man shadowing over him finally found it's way back to his heart.

"No thanks, bastard. I wouldn't wanna interrupt the 'frolicking through the flowers' shit that you're obviously planning to do when no one is around, 'cause you're such a pansy," The Uchiha muttered, managing to get a few chuckles out of Sasori and Kakashi.

Pein frowned for a second, he was about to lash out on Itachi with a swearing fit, but then he realised that'd just make the situation much more embarrassing. So instead of using that immature method, he used a much more mature way.

"Okay, fine then, "Pein stated then turned to his horse, "Ah, Senshi, looks like I get to keep you all to myself, lucky, lucky me." The orange-head held back a smirk as he saw the Uchiha's eyes widen. Pein then pat Senshis' rear, making the horse walk away at a slow, teasing pace.

"W-wait!" Itachi cried out quickly, he almost forgot that riding with Pein would mean that he gets to touch more of that beautiful, brown horse.

"Hm?" Pein raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong?"

"I'm coming along too!" Itachi yelled.

"Oh? Hm, I dunno… I kinda changed my mind…" The elder started, teasingly playing with Senshis' mane, twirling the dark locks around his finger. Itachi merely glared at him while pouting, finally Pein couldn't take the cuteness anymore and he sighed in defeat, "Fine, come here." The orange-head extended his hand, letting Itachi grab onto it before pulling the younger up in front of him, he finished by wrapping his arms around Itachi's small waist and grabbing onto the rein again.

"Have a good time!" Kakashi cried out. Before Itachi could even answer, Pein lightly kicked Senshis' stomach, making the horse gallop off and leaving a cloud of dust behind.

Itachi leaned back onto Pein's chest, resting his head on the other's shoulder as he closed his eyes to feel the lovely breeze. He didn't like to appear so weak, but what other choice did he have? For the past 20 minutes of riding, Pein refused to even loosen up his grip to give the Uchiha more space no matter how much the younger argued. He stubbornly held the other tightly against him and tucked Itachi's head into the crook of his neck, letting the younger inhale his sweet but spicy scent.

"Hey… Don't you fall asleep on my chest," Pein murmured, noticing the way that Itachi's eyes drooped close in his embrace.

"Hm…" The Uchiha hummed, but it was obvious that he was almost asleep.

Pein smiled softly as he halt Senshi to turn his face towards Itachi and plant a soft kiss on his cheek. He nuzzled the sleeping Uchiha's neck as his arms found themselves wrapped around the smaller body.

"Mine." Was the low murmur that escaped Pein's lips before he could stop it. After realising what he had just said, he blushed softly and kissed Itachi again…

**bThere, you guys had what you want, you evil people. Now will you please review? ~puppy eyes~ If everyone who reads this chapter leaves me a review, I promise I'll add some PeinIta 'fun' in the next chappie ~evil grin~. So hurry up and drag your mouse over to the VERY tempting 'review/comment' button underneath! XD Pretty please with a million cherries on top? /b**

_IWhat will happen next? Finally SOMETHING is developing between Pein and Itachi! What is Nejis' problem? Does anyone know his secret? What will happen to Lee and Gaara? Will I ever submit again? /I_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: Yayyyyy! I finished another chapter without making you guys wait ages!

Kana: ~sighs in relief~ BITCH! I almost thought that you fired me as your editor!

Yaya: ^.^ Of course not! You're my- ~gets beat up by Kana~

Kana: Shut up! Just remember not to slack off so much next time!

Itachi: =.=" this is HELL. What'd I ever do to deserve this torture?

Pein: ItaIta! ~glomps Ita~

Itachi: Get off me, freak! ~struggles like crazy~

Pein: I missed you so much! ~forever cry~

Itachi: =.=…

Pein: I WUV CHUU, ITAITA! ~kisses Itachi~

Itachi: O.o… EWWW! ~faints~

Yaya&Kana: O.o… 'Weapons of Love and Passion' brought to you by team YaKa! ^.^VV^.^


	18. The Past and SNAKES!

b**Weapons Of Love and Passion: Chapter 17**/b

I_Warning: Yaoi, lemon in later chappies, strong language and violence/gore._

_Pairings: Main pairings are PeinIta and LeeGaa, will be other side pairings throughout the story._/I

_**IbHope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews, comments or favs are a HAVE TO!/I/b **_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo

** POV.:/b**

Sasori sighed again as he was made to carry more boxes wrapped in colourful silk. When he first volunteered to take Itachi out on a tour around the village, he didn't mean to sign himself up for slavery for that brat Deidara! That little brat was buying things like crazy! If there was some spending disease, that blonde would be the first one to catch it and spread it all over the world!

"Brat! Can you puh-lease calm the fuck down?! You haven't even asked Itachi-sama whether or not he wanted to buy these shit," the redhead stated grumpily, shifting as he struggled to carry all the heavy goods.

"Danna, un! Don't be mean~ I'm sure Ita-chama **(1) **likes it. Right, Ita-chama?" The blonde chirped, skipping forward and linked his arm with the Uchiha's, grinning like an idiot.

The puppet-master glared at him and growled lowly, "Hey! Who gave you permission to call him 'Ita-chama'?" Itachi chuckled awkwardly and gave Sasori a forced grin, silently telling him to let the blonde off the hook this time. After all, Deidara was quite the troublesome one and would bring the argument to the very bitter end if it meant that he would end up winning.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Sasori had no choice but to let it slide and play along, being the errand boy for his master and the brat that he wanted to beat the crap out of with a pillow every time he laid his sight on him. Seriously, he had no idea what Pein was thinking when he gave Deidara permission to tag along. Sometimes when he thought of it, maybe Pein just wanted to torture him or something like that, or else he wouldn't have always made Sasori deal with the brat.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**b.:With Lee!:./b**

"Oi, Neji you bastard! When are going to stop hiding from me?!" Screamed a frustrated Lee as he finished his march all over the Hyuuga estate and ended up in the main chamber, looking for his damn best friend. During his tantrum, Lee didn't notice the Hyuuga leader that was giving him an exasperated stare, wondering why the bowling ball wouldn't stop rolling around, looking for someone who was obviously hiding under the table. **(2)**

Gaara rounded the corner and instantly collided with a furious looking Lee. Blushing and bowing his head slightly, thinking that the anger was directed at him, the small raccoon stuttered, "G-gomen, Lee-san. I-I didn't know you were standing there."

Seeing the cute redhead blushing and stuttering in such a cute manner, lee couldn't help but feel a few hard tugs on his heart. Gulping loudly, he gave the younger man a stutter of his own, "U-um, I-it's okay! R-really! It's got nothing to do with you!" At this, Gaara bowed his head even more and blushed even harder.

Hinata rolled her lavender-coloured eyes at the scene played out in front of her. She yawned and gestured to Kurenai to help her stand up before walking off, leaving the raccoon and Lee alone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**b.:With Hinata:./b**

Hinata stretched and yawned as he walked towards the entrance of the Hyuuga estate, heading for her daily walk. Things were so quiet around here that sometimes she wonders when something big was going to happen. Something interesting, something to fire things up a little. It's kind of funny how a human brain work. When there's nothing exciting, you want something to happen and yet when something actually happens, you want it to be over and for everything to be fine again.

The raven made her way down the familiar path that leads from her estate to a nearby river that she had always hung around when she was younger, before things had become so hard for her. Hinata can still remember how badly she had spent her childhood studying just to become the leader of her clan, just to prove to her father that she is worthy of being his daughter. Just to make her old man proud…

Chuckling bitterly, the Hyuuga leader snorted at her past, naïve self. Even now, she couldn't believe that she had spent the better of her life trying so hard to make someone that saw her as no more than a failure, proud. She doubt her father had ever loved her. She doubt that he had love anyone… Not her… Not even her 'genius' little sister that he had showered with praises and had spoilt rotten. All he ever cared about was the Hyuuga clan and never about the people that make it up.

Whatever, there's no point in holding a grudge against a dead person anyways. Although Hinata must admit that sometimes when she thought about the past, she had dearly wanted her father to still be alive. To show him what she has truly become, to show him her gained confidence and pride, to show him that she had become what he had always wanted yet he was not the one that made her this way.

Lost in her own thoughts, Hinata didn't even realise that she had arrived at her destination. Sounds of splashing water pulled her out of her thoughts and she quickly focused her gaze which landed on a huge dog. Surprised, her eyes widen before she stuttered, "A-Akamaru? Akamaru-chan…? Is that you?!"

Glancing up at the sudden voice, Kiba felt a lump in his throat when he saw exactly who it is that had interrupted his time with Akamaru. Arms dropping down, slack at his side, the dog-lover couldn't do anything other than stare at his old friend.

"Kiba…?!" Hinata was the first to break off the silence. Suddenly, a grin spread out on her face and she quickly made her way towards the edge of the riverbank.

Kiba looked more surprised than ever. Despite sometimes seeing Hinata in the village or coincidentally crossing paths, they hadn't spoken to each other, at least as friends, in such a long time that he almost forgot what the Hyuuga sounded like when laid-back and being casual.

"Kiba! What's with that face? You look like you don't want to see me," Hinata stated with a frown. Kiba was about to apologise until he caught the glint of playfulness in those lavender-coloured eyes.

"T-that's not it, Hinata-sama," he replied instead.

Hinata frowned for a split second, "Why are you addressing me so formally? You used to only call me Hinata. What's with the distancing?"

"Well, you're a leader now…" Kiba started but only to be cut off by the demanding woman.

"And I was the heir before. Leader, heir, what's the difference? Just continue to call me like you did before, baka *idiot*," the raven stated. Sensing that he couldn't win an argument with the Hyuuga's leader, Kiba all but nodded in submission.

Grinning widely, Hinata teasingly questioned, "So, what's with the horrified look from before when you just saw me? Not to mention, you have been avoiding me lately, and don't you dare deny it!" She wagged a finger in his direction.

Kiba scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he tried to answer her question, "T-that wasn't a horrified look, it's a surprised one. 'Cause you haven't spoken directly to me in such a long time and I never avoided you, I just thought you'd like to keep a bit of distance…"

"And why'd I like to keep distance?"

"W-well… I just thought so because ever since you became the Hyuuga clan's leader, you've never talked to me directly before… I just thought you were uncomfortable with being friends…"

Hinata's gaze softened at this. It _was_ true that for the past 3 years, she hadn't exactly been friendly with Kiba or their other childhood friends. But it wasn't like she had meant to be cruel! At first she had only wanted to be alone after the incident with a particular blonde but when she finally managed to get over it, her stomach had gotten bigger and she had to leave the village for a few months to deal with the baby. Shortly after she had given birth and was about to return, she received news that her father had passed away leaving her to handle the clan.

Busy with clan responsibilities and trying to gain their respect, Hinata had distanced herself even further to concentrate solely on bringing the clan back together (and partly because she didn't want those men to think that she is a childish girl who only cares about fun).

By the time that everything in her clan had settled down considerably, Hinata had found that it was too hard to try and mend friendships. She simply didn't know how to start! What was she supposed to do, after ignoring them for almost two years? She couldn't just waltz back into their lives and go all 'let's be friends again, desu', how would that sound? Not knowing what to do, Hinata simply left it at that. Letting withered friendships wilt even more.

Hinata realised that maybe they hadn't hated her. They just also found it hard to approach her when she's seemingly building a thick wall around her. Deciding to be bold and try her luck, Hinata spoke, "Let's forget about what's happened in the last few years, do you still want to be friends?" As soon as the words left her lips, Hinata suddenly felt cold. She shouldn't be asking in such a commanding tone! She should've been softer and-

"Yes!" Kiba cried. 'Let's be friends again!" Hinata stared at him in shock before a grin broke out on her face.

Slumping down into the water, Kiba sighed loudly, "Maaaaannn, and I was so afraid that you hated me so some shit like that. Good to be normal again."

The raven glanced at him amusedly before getting into the water herself. Tis might just turn out to be a great day.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**b.:With Pein!:./b**

"What the fuck are you doing, Uchiha?!" Pein exclaimed in pure horrification.

Itachi looked up from his 'art' and merely glanced at the elder before ignoring him and continuing to poke flowers all over a sleeping Kakashi's hair. Pein gasped in horror, not only at the Uchiha's attitude, but also at the unknowing scarecrow.

How could he, the great Hatake Kakashi, the awesome kickass 'spy' let someone poke fucking SUNFLOWERS through his hair while he's sleeping?! Not only that, but Pein had also noticed that some butterflies were settling on top of the sunflowers.

Shuddering, Pein yelled at Itachi again, causing the younger to frown and glare at him. The two then proceed to bicker at each other and while concentrating on their fight, they failed to notice a Kakashi that was about to wake up. A Kakashi that was opening his eyes. A Kakashi that wondered why his head felt heavy. A Kakashi who spot a hand mirror and picked it up. A Kakashi that was about to scream in one. Two. THREE!

The Hatake's scream echoed all throughout the estate and was so loud that Itachi and Pein had to block their ears in fear of bursting their eardrums. When he had finally calmed down, Itachi had carefully approached the scarecrow and asked if he was fine.

Kakashi suddenly smiled back and answered that he was perfectly fine and was only 'surprised' at his new… accessories. Itachi then happily smiled and walked back to his room while a secretly devastated Kakashi buried himself in his own pains.

Pein sighed in annoyance. Why does so much drama must happen in HIS household? Why couldn't the Hyuuga clan meet the same trouble or some shit like that? Why is he the only one that has to handle idiots? Seriously… Life is so unfair sometimes…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** the Evening!.:/b**

"GAHHHHH!" When Pein heard a loud, ear-piercing, horrified scream coming from the Uchiha's room he had burst through the closed doors and knocked down the paper screen that hid the bath behind it to find a frightened looking Uchiha, shuddering in the bathtub.

"Uchiha, what's the matter?" Pein demanded, trying to ignore the fact that Itachi looked deliciously vulnerable when trying hard to not cry.

"S-snake… T-there's a snake in the bathtub! Wahhhh!" The raven half-sobbed in answer. His slim frame trembled in fear and it took all of the orange-head's will-power to not scoop the younger up into his arms and comfort him.

Pushing those thoughts back into the back of his head, the elder finally registered the information into his head. Snake = Danger. Snake in Bathtub = Itachi in Danger…

"Holy fuck!" Cried Pein as he quickly wrapped his arms around the younger and lifted him up, bridal style, back into the bedroom. The Uchiha clung onto Pein like he was his lifeline and didn't let go until he was safely deposited onto his warm bed. Only then did the both of them realised that the Uchiha was in fact, very naked… And that Pein's hand was squeezing a very interesting place…

"Gah! Pervert!" The Uchiha screamed, smacking Pein on the top of his head with his pillow.

"Ow ow ow! You bitch! Is this how you fucking thank someone who just saved your ass from getting bitten by a fucking snake?!" Exclaimed a very flustered looking leader.

"Thank you?! Thank YOU for groping me?! You asshole!" And so another meaningless bicker was created. Too distracted by their own stupidity, both males failed to notice two very suspicious-looking shadows from outside Itachi's window.

"Heh, I KNEW this would work!" Shadow 1 chuckled. "Ow! What was that for?!" He then exclaimed as he was elbowed in the ribs by Shadow 2.

"Baka! *Idiot!* What if they hear us?! I don't want your stupid son to castrate me for setting a snake into his lover's room!" Shadow 2 hissed.

Shadow 1 then proceeded to pout childishly, "But they just got closer! Awww, didn't you see how cute my lil' Peini-chan was when he was all protective-mode?"

"Che, whatever… If anything happens, you're gonna be taking responsibility! Anyways, my little Kabu-chan is waiting for me with dinner, I'm so ditching you," Shadow 2 snorted, standing up and leaving a crying Shadow 1...

_IWhat will happen next?! Have you figured out who Shadow 1 & 2 were?! Was this chapter to your liking?! Will you please review for my sake?! Will ItaIta and his beloved Peini ever fall in love with each other?! Will I ever update again?! Will I even continue to write anything anymore?!/I_

**bSorry everyone for not uploading anything in over half a year! I promise I'll try not to do this again!/b**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo

Yaya: Yeah baby! Team YaKa is back on the road!

Kana: TwT I'm glad to be back! Wahhhh, you're such a lazy ass, Yaya! ~kicks Yaya's ass~

Yaya: ~falls down a cliff~

Itachi: =.=…. I was kinda hoping everyone would forget that team YaKa ever existed and get on with their life instead of joining all this craziness…

Pein: ItaIta! ~love love eyes~ ITA! ~snuggles Ita~ I miss you, my baby!

Itachi: Gahhh! Get away from me!

Pein: ~determined~ NO! We are going to kiss then fly to the moon and marry there before flying to the sun for our honeymoon! ~grabs ItaIta and runs away~

Yaya: ~devastated~ NOOO! He kidnapped my Ita-chan~~~!

Kana: =.=" Idiots…

Yaya&Kana: 'Weapons of Love and Passion' brought to you by team very-much-missed (or so I hope) YaKa! ^.^VV^.^


End file.
